


Porn and Prejudice

by kanetrain



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Bodice-Ripper, M/M, Master/Servant, Porn With Plot, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 55,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanetrain/pseuds/kanetrain
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife... or a quick roll in the hay with the stableboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all acerbicmuffin's fault, without her encouragement it wouldn't have become the monster it. Thank you to her for her beta-ing and the naming of Miss Prudence. 
> 
> This work is finished and I'll post a couple chapter each week, since some are quite short. There is also a finished companion piece that followed the lives of a couple of the minor characters in this story. And a third companion piece in the works, that may or may not see the light of day. 
> 
> This is very very AU, for instance I know James Anderson can't be Corey's father, but the names worked so well. Also whenever I needed a name I used a cricketer, male or female. There's a prize for the all the ones you find! (Not really). Miss Prudence is the only character not named after a cricketer. I ended up liking her and couldn't bear to rename her to match the others. I'll add other characters to the tags once they appear in the story.
> 
> There's a small power imbalance in the beginning of the story (master/servant relationship) but no-one does anything they don't want to.  
> 

Canterbury Hall was a modest country house, built on a modest estate, three miles from a modest village. The three storey handsome stone manor sat happily nestled into a rolling green hill with a slow flowing ornamental stream that ran through the grounds. There was a formal garden to the east. The flowers were all laid out in intricate patterns. All year round there was a floral carpet due to the diligent care and exceptional knowledge of the gardeners. To the west there was a dark grove that led to the ice house, beside which ran a wide horse avenue. A mile-long driveway wound its way through the grounds and grove before opening up onto the picturesque setting. 

The outbuildings of the stables and orangery were just as handsome and had been built a little way from the main house, closer to the bottom of the rolling hill, giving them a beautiful aspect of the house’s main façade. A solidly built young man walked into the stable block. 

The Master of the house announced his presence with a small cough and the stable hand started in surprise "Oh, Mr Anderson. I didn't hear you come in." The young man whipped around to see his master standing barely a foot behind him. 

"Saddle my horse, Williamson. I wish to go for a ride," Mr Anderson commanded. He tapped a long riding crop against his thigh for emphasis. 

"Yes sir," he said and hurried off the retrieve Hugo, the big black stallion his Master preferred. He found the heavy dark saddle and strapped it on the steed, slid on the bridle and gave the horse a quick gentle brushing to make sure the coat was gleaming. Mr Anderson liked everything to be perfect. 

Kane Williamson was a young lad of twenty four, blond with a heavy beard. Years of working with horses had left his body lithe and distinctly muscled. His father had worked the stables before him and now he was left to continue their servitude to the Andersons. 

He brought the horse out into the yard where his Master was waiting. Kane could not help acknowledge the way Mr Anderson’s cream breeches clung tight to his solid horseman's thighs. His black riding coat was leather and sat high on his waist at the front and tailed at the back. It could not hide the pronounced outline of the large appendage his breeches were meant to conceal. 

Mr Anderson, the elder, was Master and Landlord of all that lived on and within two miles of their country estate. Mr Corey Anderson the man who now stood in front of Kane, was his heir. He was the same age as Kane. Both boys had been brought up on the estate, played together when they were young. Kane even received the same education as his richer peer. In the last few years Corey had grown cold and aloof. 

Kane held the animal steady and helped Corey to mount it. He swung a muscular leg up over the saddle and settled himself in the seat, tall and upright. He cut an impressive figure as he sat astride the large black steed.

"I expect to be back in an hour." 

Kane nodded and stepped back to allow Corey to wheel the horse around and gallop from the yard. He let out a wistful sigh as he watched Corey grow smaller and smaller on the horizon. He knew Corey didn’t do it on purpose, but the sight of him in those tight breeches caused Kane’s body to respond in a very physical way. Quickly he ducked into the shelter of the stable, to the privacy of the haystack and slipped a hand down the front of his trousers. There was a distinct bulge in his underwear that he tried to massage out. The image of Corey was forefront in his mind as he squeezed and stroked. Pushing his underwear out of the way, he needed the feeling of flesh on flesh. His member was hot and heavy in his hand. Kane rubbed the shaft and rolled his wrist, giving into the base need for release. He closed his eyes, picturing Corey in those breeches, then the hard bulge beneath growing and ripping the breeches open to reveal Corey’s manhood, enormous and hard as a rock. Kane let out a sudden gasp as he spurted into his hand. He gave himself a moment to ride out the passing pleasure before quickly tidying himself up, washing away any evidence and going back to his chores as though nothing had happened.

It wasn’t the first time Kane had taken care of himself in the sanctuary of the haystack and it wouldn’t be the last. 

* * * * *  
The young Mr Anderson was true to his word and galloped back into the yard just after an hour had passed. Kane was waiting to help his Master dismount. It was obvious from Corey's appearance he had ridden hard and long. His face was red with exertion. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his jacket was half open to expose his heaving chest below. He slid effortlessly from the saddle and handed the reins to Kane. Their hands touched momentarily and both raised their heads to look at each other. Corey was first to glance away and without a word he walked back up to the house. 

Kane spent the rest of the afternoon grooming all the horses before heading up to the servants’ quarters in the twilight. The gas lamps that lined the long gravel drive had already been lit, indicating a visitor was expected. Kane knew who it was most likely to be. 

He cleaned off the muck from the soles of his boots, hung his hat and vest on the peg at the servants' entrance and descended down the cool stone stairway to the kitchens for dinner. 

"Are the De Veres expected for dinner tonight?" Kane asked Ali the cook as he sat down to the plate that was already waiting for him. 

"Just Miss Prudence, and that nice Miss Devine," she replied. Kane looked down at his unappetising plate of brown muck. It was supposed to be stew, but he wasn't convinced. Ali was normally a very good cook, but the tonight it looked like there wasn’t enough good food to feed the masters and the guests as well as the servants. Miss Prudence De Vere of the Winchester De Veres was a haughty cow Kane thought, and also Corey's fiancée. She was loud, obnoxious, rude and disgustingly rich, the perfect match for an heir to a non-existent fortune that had been frittered away by the father on card games and at city whorehouses. She wore her wealth in gaudy jewels and dresses with bold patterns and flocking that looked as though they were made from fabric originally intended for drapery. 

With a sigh, Kane took a spoonful of his stew. He screwed up his face but forced himself to swallow the gelatinous mess. He thought of Corey upstairs, in his finest dinner dress sitting at a table of fine food and wine, playing nice with the cow who would one day be Mistress of the estate. 

One of the housemaids, Sara tapped Kane on the shoulder. "Master wishes to see you tomorrow morning at eight, sharp," she announced in her soft Scottish brogue. 

Kane frowned. "Why? I won't have my duties finished by eight." 

"He said to tell you that didn't matter and you were to bathe beforehand." 

"Why?" 

"Because you stink of horse," said Trent the footman, who bumped Kane with his shoulder as he walked past to sit down to his own dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The usual knock on the door to wake him before dawn wasn't required as Kane was already up and dressed in the cold morning. He wandered down through the dark house and out to the stables. He didn't sleep much all night, fretting about what the Master needed him for. 

By sun up Kane had fed and watered all the horses, oiled the saddles, and let the horses out for their morning exercise in the yard. He looked towards the sun, shielding his eyes from the bright morning light. He assumed it must be close to half seven. Leaving his work he trudged back up to the house. 

A bath had already been drawn for him, waiting in the servants' quarters. He peeled off his dirty work clothes and slid into the warm water. He breathed in a deep sigh. It had been ages since he'd had a proper bath. He let the warmth wash over him as he sank into the deep copper. 

He couldn't relish his bath for long. He didn't want to keep the Master waiting. Quickly he soaped up to rid himself off all of the dirt he could manage. By the time he emerged from the water it had turned a murky light brown from the combination of soap and filth. He towelled off and dressed himself in his cleanest clothes. 

The clock in the hallway was already striking eight when Kane knocked on Master's library door. 

"Enter!" came the sharp call. 

Kane entered, held his hat in his hands and stood before the large oak desk. 

"You wished to see me Sir?"

"Ah yes, Williamson. We have a small job for you." Mr Anderson stood up and walked around to inspect the young stable lad before him. "Hm yes, you are just about right." 

"Sir?" Kane asked, with a slight quaver in his voice. He fiddled nervously with his hat as the Master of the house made another complete circle of him. 

Mr Anderson smiled and waved his hand to dismiss him. "The tailor is in waiting in Corey's dressing room. You shall go there now." 

Slightly confused Kane left the library and took the stairs up to Corey's rooms. He could remember the last time he was in this part of the house. He and Corey were only twelve. They were playing hide and seek. Corey had hidden, had in fact wedged himself, in a small cupboard and couldn't get out again. Kane had laughed himself hoarse. It was about a month later Corey had sent Kane away and they had not been anything but Master and servant since.

The door to Corey's bed chamber was open, so Kane walked in through to the dressing room. Corey's impressive four poster bed had already been made up by the chambermaid. Kane smiled remembering just how small Corey used to look in it when he was a boy. 

Ross the tailor was waiting for him. 

"Apparently you wanted to see me," Kane said. 

"Yes yes. Mr Anderson is having an engagement present tailored for his son’s fiancée as a surprise and we needed a suitable model. Mr Anderson was right, you are the exact height of Miss Prudence."

What looked like a bunch of curtains was hanging over the back of the chair and after a few minutes of Sara – who apparently was too tall for this particular job - wrangling him into a linen chemise, a cotton stay laced around his chest and a muslin petticoat tied around his waist, Kane stood in front of the long dressing mirror. He wore an expression of amusement and disgust. Sara tried to hide her giggles with a hand over her mouth as she left the tailor to do his work. 

"Arms up, Mr Williamson," Ross said, forgetting he didn't need to address the stable lad with a title. 

As instructed Kane put up his arms and the mass of drapery fell down over his head and around his shoulders. A stray pin pricked his arm and he flinched. 

"Don't squirm," the tailor ordered and let the full skirt drop to the floor. It was a yard too long. He turned Kane around and pinned up the back, ensuring the boy was firmly encased in the material. There was no escape, until the pins were removed.

He turned Kane back to the mirror, flattening the bodice over Kane's taut chest and fluffing out the skirt, making sure it fell correctly. The top of the stay peeked out over the top of the neckline. The tailor hummed in thought. He pulled at it and adjusted it pushing and prodding Kane into the shape he wanted. He nodded into the mirror as the dress sat correctly

"Now don't move. I need to run down to the housekeeper for more pins. I've used all of mine,” Ross left the room. 

Kane stood stupidly in front of the mirror, trying not to look at himself. He felt hot and awkward. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" a loud voice demanded. 

Kane started and turned around. Corey was standing in the doorway. He was dressed for riding in his leather jacket and tight cream breeches, tall boots and riding crop in hand. He took a step back when he saw who was standing in the dress. 

"Kane?"

Kane went bright red and began to babble. "Your father needed a model. I was the only one apparently. For your fiancée, engagement present…" He trailed off when he managed to look up at Corey's face to gauge his expression. Corey's face was difficult to read. His eyes wandered up and down taking in the full view in front of him. 

Quietly he shut the door with his foot and reached back to lock them in. Kane swallowed nervously as Corey took a step towards him. He was breathing heavily, he could feel bodice of the dress and the stays becoming tighter against his heaving chest. 

"Corey? I mean, Sir." 

"No, it's Corey," he said in a low growl, stalking forward. Kane could see the bulge in Corey's breeches more clearly than yesterday, a defined outline of the large member that was slowly hardening beneath the tight fabric. 

Kane let out a low shaky breath, his lips were dry and he felt his own stirrings beneath the heavy skirts. 

In one more step, Corey had grabbed Kane by the arms and crashed their lips together, breathing in hard through his nose. Kane let out an involuntary moan and closed his eyes. The kiss deepened. Corey pushed his tongue past Kane's lips to plunder his mouth. 

Panting when the kiss was broken, Corey looked Kane over again. Suddenly he took hold of the dress' neckline and ripped it open. Tacked seams burst apart in a flurry of pins, leaving the bodice in pieces. Corey's strength also broke the laces of the stay leaving only the chemise intact. He tore at that, ripping it clean down the centre to expose Kane's pink erect nipples. He held onto Kane's hair and tugged his head back, eagerly kissing and biting over the firm pectoral muscles. His tongue darted out over each nipple in turn. Corey sucked and nipped with his teeth as Kane keened and gasped little intakes of breath. 

Kane wrapped his arms around Corey, moaning wantonly. He played a hand through the sun kissed brown hair he had longed to stroke for as far back as he could remember. He desperately wanted to feel that hard as iron bulge in Corey's breeches rubbing against him. He tried to slide a leg up around Corey's waist but the voluminous skirt hampered his progress. He groaned in frustration. 

Also finding the skirt a frustrating annoyance, Corey extricated himself from Kane's embrace and roughly turned him around, pushing him hard up against the dressing table. The skirt and petticoat were flung up over Kane's waist, engulfing him in yards of fabric. Sara hadn't put Kane in any other undergarments so he was naked under the petticoat. By the time he had shaken the swathe of material off his head Corey had unlaced his breeches and held his engorged manhood in his hand. 

Kane's eyes widened at the sight and his own swollen member twitched in anticipation. This was not exactly how Kane had imagined this happening. Many were the nights when Kane would lie in his bunk, a hand vigorously stroking his hardness while he imagined all the graphic ways he and Corey would couple. Never in all his fantasies was he wearing Miss Prudence's engagement dress, bent forward over a vanity with Corey's saliva greased glans eagerly pressing against his opening, desperate for entrance.

His muscles quickly gave way to the insistence, Kane almost cried out with the sudden stretch and burn. He clamped down tight around the intrusion and felt the demanding pushing again, the thick member wanting to sink deeper into his warm slick body.

Corey's thrusting was hard and fast, pinning Kane to the table. Both boys moaned in pleasure at the same time, a low yearning sound filled with years of longing. 

As quickly as it started, it ended with a strong forwards jerk and a groan of release. Slowly Corey withdrew, Kane's plundered opening felt sore, stretched and wet. 

Straightening himself up as though nothing had happened, Corey tucked his manhood back into his breeches and laced himself up again. Kane stood up. The dress and undergarments were ruined. With a final glance at the blond bearded boy, Corey unlocked the dressing room door and strode out, just as Ross the tailor, looking bewildered came in. His jaw dropped as he saw the appalling state of the dress. 

Kane bit his lip and said as innocently as he could. "I had a minor accident."


	3. Chapter 3

The hot midday sun glared down onto the back of his neck. Kane could feel his skin burn and sting as the sweat dripped down from his hair. Extra chores and no wages for six months was the punishment for the destruction of Miss Prudence's dress. In the subsequent weeks Corey hadn’t spoken to Kane after their dalliance, barely even looking at him when he went for a ride on Hugo. Aside from his horse duties, Mr Anderson had given Kane the job of repainting all the carriages, to get them ready for winter. He'd started with the chaise which was currently drying in the sun. The brougham would take more daylight hours than what he had left today, so instead he started on Corey's phaeton. 

Kane had always been jealous of the beautiful carriage that Corey paraded that De Vere cow around in. It was a glossy black with deep blood red leather seats. The wheels were also the same deep blood red. It didn't really need a repaint as Corey had always ensured it was kept in immaculate condition. Instead Kane decided to polish it, to remove any dust, dirt and fingerprints from its pristine surface. 

In between the polishing and buffing Kane took a break in the shade. The back of his shirt was saturated with sweat and it clung to his body like a second skin. He moved over to the water barrel close to the stable and dipped his head into the cool water. The cold water cascaded down from his hair and he sighed with relief. 

"Williamson!"

Kane turned at the sound of his name. "Mr Anderson. Do you require your horse, Sir?"

Corey shook his head. "No." His eyes roamed over the stable lad, taking in Kane's appearance. His white shirt was sodden and filthy, hugging the lithe body beneath. It was open down far enough to see the start of his blonde treasure trail leading down into his dark breeches. His skin was red from the sun and flushed from exertion. His blond hair was plastered to his head except for one piece that stuck out at a weird angle. Water droplets trailed down his neck and Corey found his eyes following one of the beads down over the firm pectoral he had bitten and kissed a few weeks before. 

"Sir?" Kane prompted. 

Corey took a step towards him. Kane automatically straightened up, holding his head higher. The young Master seemed distracted. His eyes continued look Kane up and down. 

"I have a job for you, Ka-, Williamson," he said, in a low voice. "Father," he started before amending again, " _I_ wish you to apologise for ruining Miss Prudence’s dress"

Without thinking Kane answered back. "Apologise?" He crossed his arms over his chest and Corey's eyes flicked up to meet his. If memory served Kane correctly, it wasn't he who ruined the dress. 

Corey ignored the remark and continued. "And you are to drive Miss Prudence and me to the Assembly Halls."

Kane frowned. He had never driven the horses, he just looked after them and groomed them. "What's wrong with Trent? That's his job." 

"You are to do it, Williamson. Don't question your orders," Corey growled and Kane felt a shiver go down his spine. "We are to pick her up at seven o'clock sharp and dress appropriately." 

Corey turned on his booted heel and stalked away. Kane stared after him, and then chided himself for admiring those strong muscular thighs and firm posterior.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a forty-minute drive to the De Vere Estate so Kane, in the slightly too big footman uniform he had borrowed from Trent – the footman was none too happy to learn the stable boy had usurped his position for the evening – pulled the carriage around at six o'clock. 

He stopped at the house's entrance to the internal courtyard and Corey stepped out of the shadows. He looked stunning dressed all in black apart from the white shirt that peeked out from under a black brocaded waistcoat and black tail coat. His breeches were a firm fitting black satin that hugged every curve of his powerful thighs, and like his riding breeches did nothing to hide the protuberance at the front. His black silken stockings moulded to his strong calves, giving the illusion of wet fabric clinging to his skin. 

Kane let out a low wistful exhale, a sigh of longing, frozen in his seat. Corey waited at the carriage door. 

"You're supposed to open the door for me, Williamson." 

Blinking himself out of his sudden graphic reverie, Kane jumped down from the driver's seat and opened the carriage door for his Master. 

"You look stunning, Sir," he murmured, bowing his head, not wanting Corey to see the bright red blush that graced his cheeks. Corey didn't reply and climbed up inside, settling himself on the forward-facing seat. Quickly Kane hopped back up into the driver's seat and encouraged the horses forward. 

Twenty minutes into the journey, as the horses were trotting down the wooded road that lined the edge of the De Vere's estate. There was a heavy rap at curtained window behind him. Kane pulled up the horses, curious to why Corey wanted them to stop. He turned in his seat, but Corey did not open the door. He jumped down and knocked on the window. 

"Sir?" He opened the door. A strong firm hand pulled him up into the carriage. He squeaked in surprise and virtually landed in Corey's lap, his wide eyes staring at his Master's exposed throbbing member. Kane felt his jaw drop. He seemed even bigger than before. Perhaps because the hard, pale flesh stood out like a beacon against the dark clothing. Corey ran his fingers up and down his tumescent length, playing a fingertip over the smooth head, collecting a drop of his leaking seed. 

Kane involuntarily licked his lips as Corey offered up his wet finger. Keeping their eyes fixed on each other’s. Kane leaned forward and curled his tongue around the fingertip. He slowly drew the digit into his mouth and lasciviously sucked it clean. The salty taste was fleeting on his taste buds and he swallowed with a longing moan. With an almost imperceptible nod from Corey, Kane parted his lips and eagerly took his engorged manhood into his mouth. He was hot and solid in his mouth, his lips stretched wide to take the thick rod. He hummed and moaned hungrily, wanting more and more, wanting to feel the rush of hot release flood his mouth. 

As Kane worked him over, Corey settled back into the leather seat with his arms stretched out across the back. He spread his legs to watch the blond head bobbing up and down between his thighs. There was an occasional tickling sensation as Kane's beard lightly ghosted over his skin. He exhaled a long low guttural moan, feeling the pleasure deep in his core. 

It wasn't too long before Kane drew the warm release he craved from Corey's tight and tense body. He almost choked with the force of the ejaculation. With a heavy swallow Kane pulled back, his face flushed with exertion, his hair slightly damp, a few strands plastered to his forehead. 

Corey was also flushed, his breathing elevated. Their eyes met and without further hesitation they crushed their mouths together, kissing like they'd never kissed before. It was hard, rough and passionate. Hands pulled at hair, tongues fought for dominance. Neither boy wanted to break the kiss, not even for air. 

Panting heavily Kane stayed close and rested his cheek against Corey's. They held each other for a moment, until Corey gently pushed Kane back. Their eyes met again and this time Kane knew it was time to get going. Corey looked away as he tucked his spent manhood back into his tight breeches. Kane slithered from the heated carriage into the cool night air. He was as hard as iron, an undeniable tent in his trousers. He couldn't do anything about it now, so he awkwardly climbed up into the driver's seat and hoped the further twenty minutes’ drive would help him settle.

As he pulled up to the front steps of the De Vere's house, Miss Prudence was already descending the stairs. Quickly he jumped down to open the door, letting the steps down. Miss Prudence was dressed as always in a garish gown and a gaudy collection of jewellery. She looked like a cheap whore when compared with Corey's subtle elegance. Kane helped her into the carriage and looked away as she giggled with delight. 

The night couldn't end quickly enough for Kane. He had driven the betrothed to the Assembly Rooms for the monthly dance and had to wait outside with the other footmen while the landed gentry danced and supped. Peering through one of the tall smoked glass windows, Kane caught a glimpse of Corey and Miss Prudence on the dance floor. How he wished he could be in there. With him. 

Hours of servants complaining about their masters was wearing thin on Kane. He didn’t want to join in on their conversation, so smiled and nodded while his mind wandered to more enjoyable engagements. 

Startled out of his reverie by a clap on his shoulder, a small curly-haired man who looked a little younger than Kane sat down beside him. His thigh nuzzled up beside Kane’s as he squeezed onto the few inches left of bench. He handed Kane a full tankard which the blond man took with a smiled thank you. 

“Which one is yours?” the newcomer asked nodding toward the brightly lit windows that glowed yellow in the darkness.

“Mr Anderson.” 

“Older or younger?”

“Younger,” Kane answered with a smile. The man sharing his bench stretched his neck up to peer through the window, trying to spot him. He nodded and whistled in appreciation. Kane assumed he was looking at Miss Prudence.

“That is a nice sight,” he said settling back on the bench. 

“She’s a cow,” Kane said quietly.

“Oh I wasn’t talking about her,” the man said in a low voice with a wink. Kane felt his face flush bright red and was thankful for the shadows cast by the lamp lights. The man held out his hand to Kane. 

“Bradley-John Watling,” he said. "But everyone calls me BJ." Kane took the man’s hand and shook it. He was already feeling a friendly accord towards the stranger. 

“Kane Williamson. So which is yours?”

“Nah, mate. I work in the tavern next door.” He nodded his head towards the small white pub The Black Cap, with its wooden sign gently swaying in the night air. “I saw you and you look like you needed a drink.”

“I did. I appreciate it. I’ve been indentured into footman service tonight. It’s so boring.” It was most Kane had spoken since he'd arrived. 

BJ reached over and gently patted his thigh, his fingers lingering over the bunched up material of his trousers. "I didn't think these clothes fitted you very well. What do you do?"

"I look after Mr Anderson's horses. He's a very good horseman."

"That explains those thighs," BJ murmured with a smile. Kane's face warmed again in the dark shadows. 

They sat talking well into the evening. Kane's tankard had been drained and refilled at least twice. BJ stood to refresh his drink once more, but Kane put a hand over the top. 

"No, no. I have to get Mr Anderson back home safely." He handed over his empty cup. "Thank you for the drinks and the company." 

"You're welcome, Mr Williamson. Perhaps you'd like to meet up again another day?"

Kane nodded. "I'd like that. I'll come into the village on my next day off."

"Williamson!" Kane whipped his head around in the direction the bellow of his name came from. It was Corey, standing in the doorway of the Assembly Rooms. "Bring the carriage around. Now." 

The blond jumped to his feet. "Yes Sir!" he called then and smiled at BJ. "Duty calls. It was nice to meet you, Mr Watling." He hurried around to the rear of the building where the horses were being held. He took the two black stallions to the carriage, hitched them as quickly as he could then drove the carriage to the front, just in time to see Miss Prudence, flushed and tousle-haired walking out onto the street, hanging on to Corey's strong arm. 

Over the sounds of the horses’ hooves on the hard road, Kane occasionally heard the shrill giggle of Miss Prudence in the carriage behind. His stomach twisted in jealousy and hatred of the woman. He spurred the horses on, wanting to be rid of her as quickly as possible. Trying to ignore the sick feeling inside him, Kane turned his thoughts to the young man he had met. BJ seemed very nice and perhaps someone he could call friend. Kane blushed as he remembered BJ being so open about his attraction to Corey. One would have to be blind not to notice Corey was a very striking man with his strong handsome features, solid muscular body and kind eyes. But men normally didn’t talk about the attractions of other men, no matter how handsome they were. 

During their talk BJ had even commented on Kane’s own modest looks. Kane never thought himself anything special to look at. Not in comparison to the perfect specimen that was the young master of Canterbury Hall. He’d always thought his nose was too big for his face and the reason he wore the beard was to diminish its size. His skin burned too easily in the sun, which culminated in the combination of unsightly freckles and a horrible shade of overcooked lobster. BJ had smiled warmly and murmured he hadn’t noticed anything of the sort. While the ale was calming him, warming and relaxing, Kane had barely noticed BJ’s fingers stroking along his thigh. 

BJ was lucky to work indoors and didn’t have the sun damage on his pale skin. Kane was surprised to find out he was in fact five years older. His youthful face defied his age and his pale skin in the glow from the windows almost made him look like a teenager.

Another loud obnoxious giggle from behind him brought Kane out of his thoughts and he raised a hand up to his face to wipe the dust from his eyes. The De Vere house loomed into view, Kane sighed in relief. 

Kane climbed down from the seat to open the door for Miss Prudence. Corey helped her out and up the stairs to the front entrance. Kane looked away as the couple silhouetted under the portico held hands and kissed their goodbyes. Kane kept his eyes averted from Corey as he came back and climbed back into the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

The night was dark but even darker and claustrophobic along the dark road that wound its way through the wood. The only light came from the lamp lights attached either side of the driver's seat as Kane continued his fast driving, wanting to be home. 

There was a loud and urgent rap at the carriage window. Kane slowed the horses to a stop, their hot breath fogged in the cool night air. Anxiously Kane slipped down from his seat, stealing himself before opening the carriage door. 

"Sir?" he asked in a quiet voice, there was a slight nervous wobble to it. Corey was camouflaged in the dark shadows. The flickering torch caught the white of his shirt cuff as he reached out for Kane. 

Hesitantly Kane took his hand and was drawn up into the carriage. This time there was no throbbing member to greet him. Just darkness. Corey blended in perfectly with the dark leather seats. Kane felt for the fold-down seat behind him and sat. 

"Who was he?" Corey asked. Kane blinked in confusion. 

"Who was who?"

"That man you were with. The short skinny one." 

"He- he works in the tavern. He brought me a drink."

Silence filled the carriage. A fox called out in the darkness, Kane jumped in surprise. He looked out the window to where he thought the sound had come from. The carriage rocked with Corey's shift in his seat. 

"Come here, Kane," he murmured. Nervously Kane shifted into the seat opposite. It was a cosy fit, as Corey's broad frame took up most of the cushion. He took Kane's hand and placed it over the hard bulge in his breeches. Kane's finger skated over the shiny material, tracing the outline of his swelling shaft. Their lips found each other in the dark, a soft tender kiss with only the very lightest touch of their tongues. The kiss grew in depth and passion and their moans mingled together with their heated breathing. Corey's fingers stroked over Kane's soft beard mirroring Kane's soft stroking along Corey's well covered manhood. 

Awkwardly Corey reached behind him and undid the laces. Kane could feel the hard member wanting to escape its tight confines. The head poked up over the waist band, Kane caressed it with the palm of his hand. 

"Make it wet," Corey breathed out, shifting up in his seat allowing the front of his breeches to expose more of his shaft. With a nervous bite of his lip Kane bent forward and ran his tongue flatly and wetly over the smooth hard flesh.

Corey stroked a hand through the soft blond hair, murmuring low. "Good boy, that's it. You know where it's going." Kane worked up the moisture in his mouth, leaving the swollen glans slick with his slaver. He felt Corey's hand fumble for the fastenings of his trousers, pulling and tugging them down over his hips. A cool draft kissed his exposed skin, causing a violent shiver down his spine. Picking Kane up by the waist, Corey manoeuvred him onto his lap. He reached up to press his hand against the roof of the carriage as Corey eagerly pushed into him. 

The quick and desperate movements of both boys caused the carriage to rock on its wheels, the support struts creaking loudly in the quiet night. One of the horses stamped his foot and huffed a puff of fog into the night air. 

Their heavy breathing was the only sound filling the dark carriage. Corey held tight to Kane's waist and pulled him down, releasing his hot seed deep. He rested his forehead against Kane's back for a moment before shifting him off his lap. Kane let out a squeak of surprise, being moved about so easily. 

He reached around to do up the laces of his breeches. "We'd better get back before Father sends out a searching party for me," he murmured into the darkness. Hard and uncomfortable, Kane wriggled up his trousers and refastened them over his crotch with difficulty. He got out of the carriage without a look back and moved up to the driver's seat to spur the horses homeward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention earlier, this is kind of set in a pseudoNZ, you may recognise place names but they're not necessarily in the right location, or where the boys are from.

His first half-day Sunday in a month and typically it was raining. After stabling the horses with blankets and their daily feed, Kane ran up to the house to change his clothes for church. The rain had been steady all morning, but now it was pouring. Kane was drenched by the time he made it to the gardens. Taking shelter under a large willow, he shook the water from his hair. He tried pulled the wet fabric away from his skin, but it just clung on more tightly as it fell back into place. 

A curtain twitched up on the second floor of the house. Kane caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up. It was Corey's bedchamber, and a fuzzy image behind the glass the size and shape of the young master could be seen. The curtain twitched again and the shape walked away. Kane took advantage of a lull in the rain and ran the rest of the way to the servants’ entrance.

Corey had watched Kane run up the grass, his pants becoming tighter and tighter as he saw Kane's wet shirt clinging to his lithe body. He walked away from the window and rubbed his hand over the growing bulge with a low moan. Quietly and quickly he locked the door and thought of the young blond boy stable boy, the white shirt hugging his wet skin accentuating every muscle on his body. Corey moaned and slid a hand into the front of his breeches. He needed to be rid of his hardness before church. He sat down on the edge of his bed and quickly rubbed his hard shaft. Just like all the other times he was alone and needed release he thought of Kane, never of his fiancée. Kane was always forefront of his mind. It was a double-edged sword, the reason he rode his horse so hard was to expel his frustration but coming back to the stables brought all that frustration back whenever he saw the attractive stableboy. Even with their secret couplings it wasn’t doing much to satiate his need. If anything it had made it worse, now Corey had has a taste of what it felt like to be so intimate with Kane. 

He thought longingly of sinking into to Kane’s tight velvet warmth and his hand moved quicker to bring himself to climax. He thought of Kane’s hot wet mouth eagerly working his length and let out a louder than expected moan with the image of Kane looking up at him from between his thighs, his lips stretched tight as his length disappeared between them. 

With a gasp his seed spurted out over his hand. He grabbed a cloth and quickly cleaned himself up. Church would be a little more bearable now. 

Mr Anderson, the elder, insisted every member of the household attend Sunday services at the village church. Twenty minutes after Kane had run up to his room to change into his Sunday best, he was back downstairs shining the top of his shoes on the back of his trousers. He grabbed one of the umbrellas and walked down to the chapel with Trent. 

They passed the Andersons, as father and son getting into the chaise. Kane found Corey's eyes and they looked at each other for a long moment, before Corey disappeared from view. 

Trent bumped Kane's shoulder. "You are going to poke me in the eye with that." The taller man took the umbrella from Kane and held it high above their heads. The Andersons carriage trundled by and again Corey and Kane's eyes met. 

The church service was interminable. All Kane was thinking about was heading down to the tavern. Just before the last hymn was finished, Kane handed the umbrella back to Trent and whispered a goodbye. 

"Where are you going?" Trent whispered hoarsely, leaning over the back of the pew.

"It's my half day Sunday, I don't want to get roped into more work," Kane answered and hurried out the doors into the drizzle. He hitched his collar up and trotted down the main street to the tavern. It wasn't open today, but Kane had sent a note to BJ to meet him after church. 

It wasn't too long until Kane felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a waterlogged BJ smiling brightly at him. His dark curls sat flat against his head in dripping ringlets, causing water to run down his ruddy cheeks. He exhaled a heavy fog in the cold wet air. It was obvious he'd been running and the rain had masked the sounds of his footsteps. 

"Good morning, Mr Williamson," he said, ruffling a hand through his curls to fluff up his hair. 

"Good day, Mr Watling," replied Kane with a shy smile. Casually BJ leaned against the door frame, folding his arms across his chest, keeping the cold wind out of his coat. A chaise trundled past, splashing up water from the puddles in the road. Kane turned to follow its path out of the village. 

"Your master?" BJ asked, angling his head to peer around Kane. 

"Yes," Kane nodded, keeping his eyes on the carriage until it disappeared from view. BJ gently tapped Kane on the shoulder to get his attention. 

"Come on. I'm going to take you home, out of this rain."

The boys ran through the rain with their coats up over their heads to fend off the majority of the downpour. BJ hurried Kane up a flight of rickety wooden stairs that lead to a small dark room over the pie shop. They bustled inside, out of the rain, their breathing heavy in the darkness. BJ went to the window to let in what little light the day was willing to bestow through the cloud cover. 

Kane brushed the wet hair off his face and then shrugged out of his coat. BJ hurried around to take it from him and hung it up to dry. 

"It’s not much, but it’s home," BJ said quietly. "Have a seat." He slipped out of his own coat and hung it up next to Kane's. 

Kane looked around at the sparse room. There was a table with one chair, a lumpy looking sofa with a patchwork quilt thrown over the back and a single bed with a similar looking quilted spread. Kane chose the sofa. After lighting a fire in the small grate, BJ found two mugs and poured out some beer for the both of them. 

"I know we're not supposed to drink on the Lord's Day but I thought we could make an exception," he smiled as he handed over the mug of amber liquid. Kane accepted it gratefully. 

"I'm not all that religious," he said taking a swig. "Mr Anderson threatens us with dismissal if we don't go to morning service on Sundays." 

BJ grinned and sat down beside him. The sofa was smaller than Kane thought as BJ's knee brushed against his. There wasn't room to move back. 

"I've heard on the grapevine he's a pretty hard taskmaster."

"I don't have much to do with him, really. I mostly deal with Cor… I mean Mr Anderson, the younger. He's the horseman." 

"Oh yes, so you said," BJ's smile drifted into something lazy and blissful. "He's a very nice looking man. Solid thighs." 

Kane didn't answer, instead he took a nervous drink from his mug to try and stop himself from going bright red. He didn't want to think about those thighs or the firm derriere they were connected to. Nor did he want to think about that broad chest or those muscular arms, or that square jaw or those dark blue eyes. He must have been quiet for too long, as BJ put a hand on his knee.

"Hullo?" he asked, leaning forward to get Kane's attention. Kane blinked and smiled. 

"Hullo," Kane said. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts."

"If I had a master like that, I'd be lost in my own thoughts quite often." BJ took a drink from his own mug, but kept eye contact with Kane. Kane felt his face grow hot under his gaze and turned away shyly. He felt BJ's hand move higher onto his thigh.

"I would have some very wicked thoughts," BJ continued in a low voice. Kane swallowed nervously as BJ put his mug down and shuffled closer on the cushion. "I think you've had some wicked thoughts about Master Anderson." 

Kane's eyes snapped up to meet BJ's. 

"Am I right?" Gently BJ took the mug from Kane's shaking hands and placed it next to his own. 

"Not just thoughts," Kane answered in an almost inaudible whisper, looking down at his hands in his lap. He fidgeted with the material of his trousers, pulling at a stray thread. The room was starting to feel too hot. His shirt was feeling clammy against his skin. He felt his pulse thrumming through his veins. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat with the initial stirrings of a swelling in his trousers. 

"You've been with him?" BJ asked in a quiet voice. 

Kane nodded and looked at the man sitting beside him. Without really knowing what he was doing, Kane poured out his heart to BJ. He told his new friend everything that had happened between him and the young Master. BJ listened politely and comfortingly squeezed Kane's thigh when he needed it. Kane put his face in his hands and sighed heavily. 

"What am I going to do?" he asked, more to himself, than actually looking for a spoken answer. 

BJ shifted on the couch and stroked his hand soothingly along Kane's thigh. 

"Mr Anderson needs to realise what he has. He can't have his cake and eat it too." BJ's hand found its way to Kane's hair and stroked it softly. Kane felt his head instinctively move into the soft touch. He turned to face BJ; his dark brown eyes were wide and sincere. Slowly they moved closer, Kane's eyes closing just as their lips met. 

The kiss was tender and soft, so different compared to the rough hard kisses he'd shared with Corey. BJ pulled back and stroked Kane's beard. 

"I want to make you feel good," he whispered. Kane sat back and chewed on his lower lip, a frown gracing his features. 

BJ smiled to reassure him. "You're pretty when you frown." He ran the back of his finger along Kane's rosy cheek, who ducked his head shyly. 

"No commitments, no promises, just two people taking shelter from the rain," continued BJ as his fingers caressed the soft beard. Kane closed his eyes. Corey never touched him like this. With Corey it was always desperate and quick, which usually left Kane hard and frustrated. Apart from his rough and painful introduction to feeling a thick hard man inside him, Kane hadn’t been with a man other than Corey, let alone one so willing to please him. 

The fingers trailed lightly down his neck and Kane felt a pleasurable tingle go down his spine. Unconsciously his leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck. At the invitation, BJ pressed his lips to the exposed flesh above the high shirt collar. Blindly Kane reached for him, his fingers finding their way into the mop of damp curls. The soft breath against his neck teased his skin, bringing up goosebumps as the soft kisses became more insistent. 

In a matter of moments, BJ was straddling Kane's lap and they were kissing hungrily, barely stopping to catch their breath. Their tongues tangled together, playing and tasting each other, neither fighting for domination. BJ shifted on his lap and Kane could feel a hardness against his own growing bulge. Both boys moaned at the same time. 

As they continued to kiss, their hands roamed and caressed. The kiss lost its initial desperate hunger and became languid and leisured, as though they had all the time in the world and they wanted to take all that time to explore each other. 

"I think we should move this to the bed," BJ murmured softly against Kane's lips. 

BJ stood up and drew Kane up off the sofa. Dexterously he undid the button at Kane's collar and the shirt fell open across his shoulders. Slowly he undressed him, taking his time kissing or stroking over each bit of newly exposed skin. 

Standing naked in the dingy little room, the firelight bouncing off his pale skin, Kane strangely felt warm and comfortable even with his manhood standing straight out in front of him. BJ had slipped from his own clothes and Kane stared at him. He may not have been as big as Corey, but he was just as beautifully formed. The light danced over his well-defined muscles, the soft shadows giving them extra depth. Kane reached out to touch him, his fingertips slowly ghosted over his skin, exploring every curve and contour. 

"Come here," BJ murmured and took Kane by the hand and led him towards the small bed in the corner of the room. He directed Kane to sit down. All of a sudden he felt nervous. His stomach was doing backflips. They were made even more energetic by BJ kneeling on the floor between Kane's legs. 

BJ lowered his head and ran his tongue slowly from base to tip along Kane's quivering shaft. Soon it was engulfed by a wet silken warmth. Kane leaned back and closed his eyes as he let the sensations wash over him. His own hand was nothing compared to this firm insistent pull and rubbing of BJ's lips and tongue. It felt amazing. His hips wanted to move, to thrust into BJ's mouth, wanting to feel that pleasurable sensation along his entire length. 

BJ didn't just want to bring Kane to orgasm as quickly as possible, he wanted to show Kane just how good he could make him feel. He could read the changes in Kane's breathing, and the way his muscles tensed when the pleasure started to become too much. Then he would pull back, to give Kane time to recover, before he hungrily enveloped the engorged organ again. 

Kane was whimpering and keening, squirming underneath BJ's ministrations. He knew the next time BJ pulled back, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from climaxing. But BJ didn't stop this time. He continued to rub and lick and suck and hum, giving Kane as much pleasure as he could stand. With a low cry, his body hard and tight, Kane exploded his release into BJ's inviting mouth. He collapsed back to rest on his elbows, trembling and panting with the force of his orgasm. He'd never felt anything like that before.

Kisses trailed up along the inside of his thigh and ghosted higher with the mop of dark curls settling on his stomach. Kane finally found his voice, which sounded a little husky and breathless. "That was…" Although he'd found his voice, he couldn't find the words. BJ tilted his head up and smiled. Quickly Kane sat up and kissed BJ passionately, everything he wanted to say he poured into the kiss. Keeping their lips pressed together, BJ climbed up onto the bed. It was not built to accommodate two people comfortably. Kane drew him down to lie side by side. Their limbs tangled together, to keep the other from falling from the skinny mattress.

Content just to lie with each other, they fell silent listening to the heavy rain beating its tattoo against the window pane and the wind whistling through the cracks in walls. BJ shifted against him and his eager erection pressed awkwardly into Kane's thigh.

In a hesitant murmur, Kane asked, "W-would you like me to do that to you?" 

"I'd like to do something else," BJ whispered and trailed his fingertips along Kane's cleft. The light teasing touch brought up goosebumps over his exposed buttocks. 

Kane shyly smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

BJ got up off the bed and went to his kitchen. Kane frowned in confusion, wondering what he was up to or whether he had done something wrong. He found himself admiring the small but well defined frame. BJ was a similar height to Kane, perhaps an inch shorter. He wasn’t stocky as short people tended to be. Kane couldn’t think of a better word to describe him than sleek. Like a feline, agile and supple, he padded across the floor, his body so firm Kane could see every sinew, every muscle flex, contract and relax, undulating in an extremely attractive way. Even though he had just been spent, he felt a small stirring at his groin. 

After a moment’s searching, BJ came back to the bed with a little stoppered glass bottle in his hand. He knelt up on the bed between Kane’s legs and poured a small stream of liquid from the glass bottle onto his hand. 

Kane looked at him curiously. BJ nudged his legs apart and rubbed the cold liquid over the tight muscle of his entrance. Kane gasped in delight when a finger slipped easily inside him. There was no strong resistance he was so used to. 

“What is that?” he asked softly, the finger sliding in and out of him. 

“Oil,” BJ smiled, and then his smile disappeared. “Have you never used it before?”

Kane shook his head and whispered. “No.” 

“That must hurt. He is so big!” BJ exclaimed. Corey’s tight breeches hardly hid that fact. Everyone in the village must know Mr Anderson the younger was physically well endowed. 

“It does,” Kane said softly. 

“This will be better,” BJ murmured and pushed another finger past Kane’s tight muscle. It slipped in easier than Kane expected thanks to the lubricant. He found himself wanting more and rocking his hips against BJ’s skilful hand. His fingers probed deeper and Kane felt a low deep throb. BJ rubbed over the same spot and it happened again. A shiver of delight went through him. He encouraged BJ to continue doing whatever it was that was giving him the pleasurable low hum through his body. 

With a wanton moan, Kane arched his back, his muscles clenched and his toes curled. He closed his eyes to allow the sensations wash over him. He felt BJ move above him, felt his warm breath close to his neck and heard his low whisper that was almost a growl. 

“I want to be inside you.” 

Kane answered with another longing moan and soon he felt the expected larger shaft push into his eager body. This time his muscles yielded without the burn of pain and BJ’s throbbing manhood slid deep inside him. It wasn’t rough and yet it wasn’t gentle. The oil eased the friction between them, making BJ firm thrusts easy to take. 

It was so different to what he had felt with Corey. BJ, obviously very skilful, had Kane keening and almost mewing, clasping and grabbing at BJ’s back. The pleasure grew inside him, his manhood swelled to full hardness again. His mind was in a fog, only aware of the deep delightful sensations coursing through him.

Blindly his hand grabbed onto his engorged member, but BJ lightly slapped it away. 

“I want you to put that inside me,” he panted softly. “I want you hard and desperate for me.” 

Kane swallowed and blinked his eyes open, his lips parted as he took a sudden intake of breath, a little surprised by BJ’s direct words. The boy above him smiled cheekily and took advantage to kiss Kane’s open mouth. Their tongues tangled together as their bodies wound and writhed around each other, both boys hungry for all the other could give. 

With Kane’s member still aching to be touched, BJ’s climax came. Buried as deep as possible inside Kane, he spilled out with a low cry of pleasure, thrusting his hips until the waves passed. They rested for a moment, while BJ caught his breath. It was as though Kane could feel every part of his body humming from head to toe, and especially where they still remained coupled. 

BJ kissed Kane again and smiled, his flushed cheeks dimpled adorably and Kane couldn’t help but smile back, even though he still felt the deep ache in his shaft, longing for release. Slowly BJ slid from the velvet warmth of the body beneath him. Kane immediately felt the loss of being filled so completely. 

“Your turn,” BJ said, nestling in beside Kane and reaching for his quivering length. A very light touch of his finger teased all the way up to the leaking tip. He swiped his finger across, collecting the clear fluid and then brought it to his mouth to taste. Kane watched him with his own mouth agape. BJ’s lips firm around his finger and slowly he slid it from his mouth, imperceptibly kissing the tip with a soft wet noise. Kane looked down to see more fluid bead from the tip of his manhood. Again BJ did the same thing, drawing a shiver from Kane. It didn’t know something so simple could turn him on so much. 

BJ bit his lip coquettishly and reached for the oil bottle. He poured some out onto his hand, and then kneeled up over Kane’s thighs. He rested on hand on Kane’s hip and reached back. Kane looked up to his face, the soft gasp and half closed eyes suggested BJ had slid a finger inside himself. 

“Oh God,” Kane whispered as he watched BJ pleasure himself, working the oil in and around his tight muscles. He couldn’t see exactly what was going on but he could read it in the expressions on BJ’s face.

“I’m ready for you, Mr Williamson,” BJ murmured with a smile and took Kane in hand. The pulsing flesh was hot in his slippery grasp. Without noticing, Kane’s breathing had elevated in anticipation and slowly BJ eased the glans into his body. Kane could have climaxed there and then with how tight BJ felt wrapped around him. He grabbed onto BJ’s hips for support as he slowly sank down, inch by inch taking Kane’s full length. 

Kane let out a low sigh of pleasure almost at the same time as BJ. Previously Kane had only had the pleasure of being inside a woman. Only once and a few years ago he had given his money to a brothel. A couple months on from his first experience, it was an attempt to try and get young Master Corey out of his mind. It hadn’t worked. The girl had been pretty and pleasant enough, but she wasn’t what Kane wanted. It was a dispassionate encounter and it took him a long time to become hard. The girl made all the right noises, encouraging him. But it wasn’t what he wanted to hear. He had wanted to hear Corey’s low voice muttering against his ear; his low guttural grunts, the ones Kane had heard after Corey dismounted from a long hard ride on his stallion. He had wanted Corey’s strong arms, his solid thighs, his muscular body, lithe and erect. He had heard of places in Town that kept boys for the same purpose, but in the country girls were his only option and there were not many who were willing to be paid. All those years of frustration, of pining after what he couldn’t have, perhaps may have been sated if only had he met Mr Watling earlier. 

BJ moaned again and rolled his hips the same way Corey did when he was galloping his horse at full speed. Kane would never be able to watch Corey ride without thinking of this moment, imagining it was Corey’s strong thighs flexing above him. 

With the constant delightful friction between them, it didn’t take long for Kane’s release. He arched up, his stomach muscles tensing and held tight to BJ’s hips, pulling the small man hard against him as he emptied out inside him. 

Both boys slumped, Kane back into the mattress and pillows and BJ forward to rest against Kane’s chest. Again they took a moment, lying together to catch their breath. The rain was still coming down hard. It looked like it would settle in for the afternoon. BJ moved first, slowly climbing off Kane, who moved over to give him room to lie down on the mattress. 

The smaller man lay down and Kane played his hand through the damp dark curls. It wasn’t sure what to say, or if he had the right words to say. 

“Thank you,” he whispered. 

BJ grinned. “Well aren’t you a polite boy? It’s my absolute pleasure.” 

Already red from their activities, Kane’s cheeks didn’t betray the warm blush he felt rise from his neck. 

“I’m serious,” Kane continued, his voice still low and a little unsure. “No-one’s… I mean, it has never been like that before.” He felt even more embarrassed to confess his lack of experience. 

BJ’s hand found its way to Kane’s damp blond hair. “I’m glad I could be of service,” he said with a smile. They leaned in and kissed. 

“To be honest,” BJ continued, “I wasn’t sure this would happen. You seem so smitten with your Mr Anderson.” 

Kane looked away from BJ’s large brown eyes. “I am,” Kane murmured to the ceiling. “I’ve loved him for so long.” 

They lay in silence, listening to the rain. There was a misty fug starting to form on the inside of the windows; the combination of the fire and warm sweaty bodies inside and the cold rain outside creating the humid conditions. 

Eventually Kane spoke again and returned his gaze to BJ. “How has it taken so long to meet you? I’ve lived here my whole life and been into that tavern many times before.”

“City boy,” BJ said with a smile, “I’ve only been here a few weeks. I needed a fresh start.”

“It wasn’t anything too serious, I hope,” Kane said, not wanting to pry, but curious all the same. 

“No,” BJ replied, his smile still genuine. “I’d had enough of the dirty streets, the smell and too many people squashed into cramped conditions. One day I packed all I had and hitched my way out to the country. I made it here, the Black Cap was hiring and here I stayed.” 

Kane rested a hand against BJ’s soft but lightly stubbled cheek. “I’m glad you did.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of light punishment spanking in this chapter.

It was well after curfew by the time Kane made it back to the house. He had waited until the rain had eased off before running the three miles in the dark. He knew the doors would be locked, but he tried them anyway. No lights could be seen in the house, which meant everyone had gone to bed. 

Swearing under his breath, he trudged back to the stables. At least there would be straw to sleep on and to keep him warm. The stable door creaked as it swung open. To Kane's surprise there was already a lamp lit inside. 

"Where have you been?" came a voice from the shadows. Corey stepped into the soft lamp light. He was dressed for riding. There was the soft tap tap tap of his riding crop hitting the top of his leather boots. 

Kane held his ground as Corey stepped forward. "I waited until it stopped raining so I could walk home," he said confidently. The lamp light flicked in a small gust of wind that blew in through the open stable door. A horse whinnied and stamped. 

"You know you have to be home before the house is locked," Corey said in a soft, but stern voice. "You'll have to be punished." There was another louder tap of the crop against his boot. 

Kane blinked in surprise. "What? I'm here in time for work tomorrow, aren't I?" 

"You know the rules." 

"Corey…" Kane started to protest. 

"It's Mr Anderson to you. Come here, boy." 

Kane's eyes grew dark with resentment, but he moved toward his master. Corey grabbed Kane by the collar and bent him over an empty saddle stand. He pressed a hand at the small of Kane's back to hold him down as the young stable hand put up a struggle.

Before Kane knew what was happening, his trousers were stripped down over his hips, leaving his posterior exposed to the cool air. Corey brought his bare hand down across his skin. Kane jumped in surprise and groaned. The slap was hard, leaving a warm tingle. The hand came down again and Kane bit down on his lip to stop himself from moaning. The warm tingle spread lower and he slid his legs together, trying to stop the familiar stirrings.

"I saw you with him again," Corey growled and Kane shivered as the timbre of the growl went right through to his core. 

"He's my friend," Kane murmured and yelped as the slap landed on the back of his thighs. 

Corey spanked the quivering flesh again, watching it slowly redden in the low light. Kane's soft muffled moans spurred him on. Apart from the low snort from a nearby horse, the sound of flesh slapping flesh echoed loudly around the wooden structure. Kane tried to wiggle away from Corey’s punishment as the pressure of his hand became too much against his tenderised skin. 

"Corey, please," Kane whimpered, his knees starting to give way. He was trembling and aroused. Subtly he shifted to hide his swollen member between his stomach and saddle stand. 

A soft cool hand stroked over his sensitive skin, soothing the painful sting. Kane relaxed against the wooden stand. He swallowed hard, trying to ignore the throbbing of his behind echoing the throbbing of his manhood. The fingers skated lightly along his cleft. Instantly Kane clenched hard. But the teasing was insistent and Kane couldn't keep his muscles tight. He yielded and the finger explored the depths, finding his slippery entrance. 

Corey stopped and pulled his fingers away. 

"This is what you've been doing all day? Whoring yourself to him?" Corey's voice was low, with an edge of jealousy to it. He stepped back. 

"It wasn't like that," Kane protested, pushing himself upright and pulling his trousers up to cover his nakedness. "He was good to me. He made me feel good." 

Corey looked Kane up and down and fidgeted with his riding crop. "I- I thought you were mine." It was almost a question. 

"Yours?" Kane said, his voice was louder than he intended. "Yours? How did you ever think that? You're the one using me like whore. You can't just use me to satisfy your own lust and then cast me aside." Kane's whole body relaxed, as though a huge weight had been taken off his chest. He'd wanted to say that for weeks but never had the courage. 

Corey was taken aback. Kane had never spoken to him like that before. In fact no-one had. He'd become so accustomed to demanding and having his wishes carried out without question. He blinked to compose himself. 

"How dare you speak to me like that, servant," he growled, a tiny waver in his voice. But Kane wasn't intimidated. 

"And that's all I am to you, isn't it? Your inferior. Someone to kick; to take the blame for your wrongdoings. Just like when we were children." 

The stable fell silent, even the horses had stopped moving and snorting, as though they were listening in on their heated conversation. There was even more than Kane himself realised he wanted to get out of his system. 

"What happened to us?' he asked softly. “We were so close, then one day it just stopped." 

Corey looked away from Kane's stare. It was the first time in a long while he'd felt uncomfortable in his own skin. The stable was starting to feel too hot, despite the cold air creeping in under the door and through the cracks. He pulled at the neckcloth at his collar, needing to feel the chill on his skin. 

Kane stepped closer, reaching out to him. "Corey?"

A silent moment passed between then, before Corey swept Kane up in his arms and kissed him passionately. It wasn’t the hard rough kisses he'd bestowed previously. This kiss was tender but firm and filled with an ancient longing. Kane wanted to resist, but he knew what his heart craved so he allowed himself to become lost in the moment. 

The kiss broke. Corey rested his hand on Kane's bearded jawline and touched their foreheads together, breathing in the same air. Kane let his eyes close, relishing their closeness, afraid it would be gone all too soon. 

"It stopped," Corey whispered in a broken hush, "because I…" He paused to find the words. "Because I had feelings for you."

As Kane expected Corey stepped away and the cold air caressed his warm face, causing a shiver to go down his spine. Corey turned away from the lamp light and spoke softly into the darkness. 

"Instead of looking at the pretty girls in the village, I was thinking about you. You were in my head all the time. I had to get you out." 

A horse's snort greeted Corey's confession. Kane just stared at him, watching the light flicker across Corey's cheek. Kane blinked to come back to himself. 

"So you just abandoned our friendship? I thought I had done something wrong?" Kane could see Corey's head shake in the shadows. 

"I thought it was the easiest way. If you weren't around I wouldn't think of you and I could find a nice rich girl, get married and continue the family bloodline." Corey sighed and turned back to the light. His eyes were shining. 

"So why now? Twelve years you have treated me like I'm nothing to you." Kane's voice was getting louder.

"Being engaged to Prudence-" There was a distinct tonal shift in the way he spoke her name. "-has shown me just how much I love you." His voice cracked on the last word.

Kane moved to him and cupped his face. Their eyes met, Kane searching for insincerity. Corey tilted forward to touch foreheads again. Their lips met in a soft tender kiss that grew deeper as the boys entwined themselves around each other. In their mounting passion, Kane pressed Corey up against the stable wall. The lamp wobbled and rattled on its hook overhead. Neither noticed the flame winking out. 

Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the dark now. Corey stumbled forward in the shadows to grab the back of Kane's thighs and lifted him up against him. Kane wrapped his legs tight around his waist to stop from falling and continued to kiss Corey as they found their way to the straw pile at the far end of the stable. 

Kane was already tugging at the lacing of Corey's breeches before his back hit the straw. Lifting his own hips up, he unfastened his trousers and pushed them down. The straw scratched over his tender arse. Corey angled Kane's legs up to expose Kane's slick opening. He gently fingered his tight entrance, enjoying the ease in which his finger slid inside. 

"It's oil," Kane said breathlessly as the finger pushed deeper, sliding over the spot that caused a wave of pleasure to go through him. 

"It feels…" Corey began to whisper. 

"Amazing." Kane finished for him. 

Corey moved up between Kane's thighs and pushed his hard length inside him. He exhaled a low moan, feeling the tight muscle yield easily around him, slick and warm, encouraging him deeper. He thrust freely spurred on by Kane's wanton moaning.  
Kane brought his hands up to cup the back of Corey's head, bringing their mouths together for a warm, moist kiss. 

"Touch me, please," he murmured softly, locking his gaze onto Corey's dark blue eyes. Then, for the first time, he felt Corey's strong hand grip his leaking manhood. His hand was firm and insistent. It moved in time with the deep thrusts that buried Corey deep inside his body. 

Kane gripped onto Corey's back, losing himself in the pleasure. Heavy breaths and low growling moans mingled together, building in a slow crescendo to their almost simultaneous climax. Kane sighed with satisfaction and slumped back into the straw. Corey trembled above him, keeping his weight on his arms, to keep from crushing the smaller man underneath him. 

"It's okay," Kane whispered, stroking Corey's back. "You can relax." Their lips met as Kane encouraged Corey to lie down beside him. He turned and nestled in against Corey's muscular chest. Silently they lay together, Kane drifted off into a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun coming in through the crack in the stable door fell across Kane's eyes and woke him up. He felt warm and comfortable. There was a blanket over him, but he was alone in the straw. He sat up quickly and looked around the stable. 

"Corey?" he called softly, already knowing he wouldn't get the response he wanted. Only the neighing of a horse replied. He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, shivering in a sudden draught. 

The stable door opened and Trent called out. "Kane? Are you in here?"

Readjusting his trousers, Kane struggled out of the straw, groaning as he could still feel the after effects of Corey's strong hand on his behind. "Yes," he called back with an edge of annoyance. 

"Where have you been? It's past eight. Mr Anderson is furious the horses haven't been exercised this morning." Trent stood by the open door, nervously chewing his lip. "You better have a good excuse." 

Kane buried his face in his hands. "He is going to kill me." He threw the blanket off his shoulders and made to leave to stable. Trent grabbed his arm to stop him. 

"You can't go up there covered in hay." He stared to pick the straw from Kane's hair and beard. Kane shrugged him off and brushed the straw off his shirt.

"It doesn't matter, I'm dead either way. It will just give him more of an excuse to dismiss me." And ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of straw scratching against his tender skin, Kane sprinted up to the house. Excuse after excuse ran though his head, but nothing he thought of would make any difference to Mr Anderson. He made it to the servant's entrance, panting heavily. 

"Williamson!"

Kane cringed at the sound of his name. The butler, Jos, called for him from the pantry.

"Master demands your presence." 

"I know, I know," Kane groaned, wandering through the kitchen "Trent told me. I'm going to be dismissed, aren't I?" 

"You are already on notice. It's not looking good." Jos replied honestly, not looking away from his work where he sat stitching a stray button back onto his tail coat.

Kane sighed and trudged up the stairs to the main entrance hall, leaving a small trail of straw in his wake. He knocked on Mr Anderson's library door. 

"Come!"

He pushed the door open with a heavy sigh, knowing this could well be his last day on the estate. To his surprise, Mr Anderson wasn't alone. Corey was with him. He was immaculately dressed as usual, with not a hair out of place and no hint of his spending the night in the stables.

"Williamson, my son has been informing me of what happened last night." 

Kane whipped his head up to face Corey, his eyes wide with surprise. He swallowed hard. Surely Corey wouldn't implicate himself. He tried the neutral approach, but not saying much at all. 

"Yes Sir?"

"Yes," said Mr Anderson, walking around the desk to stand in front of Kane. The older man didn't cut quite the imposing figure his son did, but Kane still felt about three feet tall under his gaze. 

"He told me that he fell from his horse and you found him unconscious in the grounds last night. That you brought him around and helped him back to the house, too late for curfew; that he would not allow you to call for the physician, so you took him to the stables and watched over him all night to ensure his safety." 

Kane tried to make his face as impassive as possible, to show that the story wasn't news to him. He nodded and feigning modesty he dipped his head to hide his astonishment. Corey had outright lied to his father. 

"Is this true?" Mr Anderson asked. Kane raised his head look Mr Anderson in the eyes. In his peripheral vision, he saw Corey nod. 

"Yes Sir." Kane's palms were sweating. He surreptitiously wiped them on his trousers, feeling a stray piece of straw stick to his skin. 

"Thank you," said Mr Anderson, moving towards Corey. He patted his son on his chest. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost this one." Kane noticed a light blush coming up in Corey's cheek.

"Father," Corey chided in a whisper. 

Mr Anderson addressed Kane again. 

"Your wages are reinstated and no further punishment," he said. He turned on his heel and waved him away. "You may go." 

Without waiting in case the older man changed his mind Kane thanked him again and quickly left the room. He leaned against the wall beside the now closed door of the library and breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. It was too much. His heart was still hammering in his chest, his hands were shaking. He had dodged a very big arrow. 

The library door opened and Kane started in surprise. It wasn't the older man come to change his mind. It was Corey. They looked at each other for a moment but before Kane could thank him, Sara the maid walked past with an armful of linen. 

Corey spoke firmly to cover their awkward situation. "And I expect you to have Hugo ready for me to ride in twenty minutes." 

"Yes Sir" Their eyes met again, then Kane nodded and tore himself away from the wall to run down stairs to the kitchens. He didn't stop running until he'd made it back to the stables. He took a deep drink from the water barrel. He cupped his hands together and tossed water over his face and sighed in relief. He hadn't been dismissed or whipped for indolence. Corey had lied for him. 

He closed his eyes and leaned against the stable door, resting for a moment to calm the heavy beating of his heart. His life had taken a very strange turn in the last few months. Opening his eyes he looked out to the horizon. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with dotted with an occasional small white fluffy cloud. The grass over the dales was a deep luxurious green, nourished by the recent rain. Birds were chirping and the sun was warm and comforting on his face. The whole world seemed a little bit brighter this morning. 

Even though it was a cover story, Corey was true to his word and was walking down to the stables while Kane saddled and brushed Hugo the black stallion in the yard. He looked up from his work to see his master draw closer. The hand which held the brush moved mechanically over the same spot of the horse's hindquarters the closer Corey came. His burly frame filled out his riding clothes so perfectly, moulded to his body that not a crease could be seen, even while walking. Kane's eyes fixed on the straining member in Corey's tight breeches. He thought back to that hard rod slipping so easily inside him last evening; of how Corey seemed unsure of himself and how it felt like the proper first time between them. He smiled when he thought of being nestled up against Corey's chest. He had wanted to fall asleep with Corey still buried deep within his body. He wanted to feel that flesh swell and harden to take him again over and over, in every position imaginable until they were both so spent they would melt into each other. 

Corey stood on the other side of the horse and ran his hand over the silken shiny coat. Kane looked over at him, gazing into those deep blue eyes. 

"Thank you," he said softly. "For what you said to your father." 

A soft pink rose in Corey's cheeks and he looked away embarrassed. He waved it off with a flick of his hand. "It was my fault." His eyes met Kane's green ones. "You were right, with everything you said. You have been taking the fall for me ever since we were children."

"That's what I'm for," Kane murmured, going back to his brushing. He moved onto the mane, to give him an excuse not to look at Corey any longer. 

"No you're not." Corey said and put his hand over Kane's to stay the brush. "You're my friend, not my whipping boy." 

Kane blushed bright red. "Last night would tell me otherwise." 

"I am sorry for that."

"No need to be. I, I kind of liked it," Kane shyly looked back up at Corey through his eyelashes, biting his lip. 

Corey bit his own lip and stepped around the horse to be on the same side as Kane. 

"Perhaps we could do it again," Corey said in a whisper. 

"Perhaps." Kane agreed with a smile. 

Corey looked around them, looking for any eavesdroppers. "My father is leaving for Town in two days’ time. He has business that doesn't require me," Corey didn't voice the thought that 'business' usually meant his father would be going to the gambling houses. 

"He'll be away for a fortnight," Corey’s fingers drifted over the horse's shining coat, seeking out Kane's hand. Their fingers brushed against each other. "You could stay… with me." His voice was almost inaudible on the last word. Without thinking he raised his hand to cup Kane's face, his fingertips ghosted along Kane's beard before he remembered they were out in the open. 

He moved back around to the other side of the horse, gripped the reins and saddle in order to mount it. Kane stepped back to allow Corey's leg to swing over the horse and into the stirrup. Kane couldn't resist running his hand down Corey's strong thigh in the pretence of adjusting the leather straps of the saddle. 

"I'll send for you," Corey murmured, then wheeled his horse around to gallop out of the gate and down towards the dales.


	10. Chapter 10

Corey changed the course of his riding once he knew he'd be out of view and headed towards the village. The horse's hooves thundered along the dirt road, covering the miles quickly. The woods of the estate flashed by until they receded into open fields. Farm houses with their little stone fences passed by. The open road turned into a narrow lane bridge over the river that led directly to the village church. Corey veered and took the road that led to the merchant shops. Both horse and rider were out of breath by the time they arrived at the village tavern. 

Elegantly, he dismounted and led Hugo to the water trough. A few heads turned in his direction, perhaps wondering why the son of their landlord was at the pub so early in the day. Giving his steed an affectionate pat, Corey entered the dark tavern. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the gloom from the bright sunshine. He looked around, searching for the short curly haired boy. 

There was only one man working the bar, who was cleaning a tankard. Corey strode up to him. The bartender quickly put down his busy work. 

"Mr Anderson, can I help you, Sir?"

Corey gave the dank tavern one more glance around. "I'm looking for someone who works here. He is short, has brown curly hair."

The bartender held up his hand and nodded. "Watling. He's not in today."

"Where can I find him?"

"You can try his home. He lives above the pie shop."

"Thank you," Corey said a left a coin on the bar before he turned and left to go back into the sunshine. 

A loud insistent banging on his door woke BJ from his morning sleep. Sleeping in was an indulgence, but he didn't get to do it very often. He hoped the noise would go away. When it didn't he called out: "Alright alright, I'm coming." He swung his legs out of bed and rubbed a hand over the back of his head, ruffling up his hair. 

Slipping into his dressing robe to ward off the chill, BJ shuffled to his door and opened it. He blinked as he was confronted with a broad chest at his eye level. His gaze travelled down to the tight cream breeches before looking up to see who was in possession of such a strapping body. 

"Mr Anderson," he greeted. 

"You know who I am?"

"I doubt there's anyone in the village who doesn't. What can I do for you?"

Corey leaned down close to BJ so he didn't have to raise his voice higher than his growl "You can stay away from K- Williamson, my stable hand for one."

BJ merely raised his eyebrow. "If you're going to berate me, at least come inside where it's warm." He left the door open and moved back inside to stand with his back to the fire. Corey blinked in surprise, but followed BJ inside, shutting the door behind him. 

"So you were saying?" BJ said, with his hands behind his back so he could warm them in front of the flames. 

Feeling a little flustered by BJ's lack of timidity, Corey tried again. "You're to stay away from Kane." 

BJ just smiled. "He has a first name now, does he?"

Corey continued, but with a small waver in his voice. "I know what the two of you got up to." 

"And I know what the two of you get up to."

"He- he told you?" A blush rose into Corey's cheek, his train of thought faltering for a moment. 

"I don't think your father would be too happy to know about your little affair with the stable boy, now would he?"

Corey brought himself up to his full height and stepped closer to the smaller man. "You are nothing but a barman. Who do you think he's going to believe? His son or some common drudge?" 

BJ's eyes travelled from Corey's boots up to meet his steely gaze, then back down his broad chest to settle on the bulge in his breeches. "I can definitely see why Mr Williamson is attracted to you. A man would have to be blind not to appreciate such a fine lad as yourself." He held his hand out to Corey's chest, his fingertips ghosting the leather of his riding coat. His robe fell open slightly with his movement, giving Corey a glimpse at the supple naked body beneath. 

"May I? I'd like to know just how much of that is muscle." 

Flustered, Corey eventually shook his head. "No, of course not." 

"Hm shame," BJ murmured and closed his robe, loosely tying the belt. "So that's it, you're done?"

"What?"

BJ chuckled. "So pretty, so easily distracted." Keeping his eyes fixed on Corey's, he slid past the larger man to sit down on the sofa. He patted the cushion beside him. A small puff of dust came up. 

"Sit down Mr Anderson, and tell me why you're really here."

Corey turned but remained standing. "I told you. You're to stay away from Kane."

BJ sat back and crossed his legs, the robe fell away to expose his firm thighs. "So you said, but Mr Williamson is your stable hand, you can order him not to see me and he'd have to obey his master. Telling me to stay away won't stop him coming to visit me." 

"Why are you doing this?" Corey asked in a softer voice. 

"I'm not doing anything. Mr Williamson seemed in need of a friend and I'm being his friend." 

"But," Corey started and then looked down. 

"But what?" BJ encouraged. The larger man looked down embarrassed. His cheeks when bright red and he murmured very quietly into his chest. 

"You had relations."

BJ chuckled softly, politely hiding his laugh behind his hand. "Are you jealous?" He stood up from the couch and slowly walked closer to Corey. "Tell me something, Mr Anderson," he murmured, reaching out and running a slow finger down the buttons of Corey's well-fitting jacket. "What happened when Mr Williamson made it home? Did he shun you? Tell you he didn't want to be with you?"

Corey's cheeks went bright red again. "No" he murmured. 

BJ smiled. "Then what's the problem? He's attracted to you, not me. I just helped him to see that. Perhaps you need similar help?" Without Corey even noticing, BJ had already dextrously unfastened the jacket buttons and slipped his hand inside. Corey made a move to stop him, but BJ fingers had already made their way underneath Corey’s cotton shirt and were stroking over his firm pectoral muscle. The light teasing touch of his fingertips gave Corey a small tingle. He steadied himself and grabbed BJ’s wrist. The smaller man looked up to meet Corey’s gaze. For a moment they stood looking at each other. Corey’s mind went blank. This man had done nothing but tease and defy him, throwing his thoughts into chaos. When he left the estate he had one thought, keep the barman away from Kane, but now he didn’t know what to think. 

At first Corey didn’t notice BJ’s other hand gently resting over his crotch until his body started to respond to the light touch. He breathed out slowly, still looking into those deep brown eyes. The laces of his breeches were untied and his rapidly growing erection pushed its way out of the tight confines. BJ’s hand curled around the hard flesh and very slowly stroked the length in a loose fist. 

“My, my. You are a big boy,” he murmured with a cheeky smile and Corey’s face went bright red. 

“And modest too,” BJ continued as his fingers played over the sensitive head. Corey let his eyes close to compose himself. BJ’s thumb rubbed along the underside of his shaft, following the pulsing vein. 

It was so strange to be in another man’s hands like this. Corey had always been the dominant one so was surprised to find himself meekly submitting, struck dumb by what was happening. Finally he came to himself and stopped the movement of BJ’s hand. He let out a mewling whine of displeasure. 

“Oh, but Mr Anderson, I so want to play.” He pushed his lips out in a playful pout. He slowly dropped to his knees, his eyes still fixed on Corey’s and ran his tongue over the tip of the hard member in his loose grip. The sight of another man that wasn’t Kane on his knees sent a shiver down Corey’s spine and a jolt of lust went right to his core. Kane had been the only man Corey had ever been attracted to. He hadn’t felt that deep down want or insatiable need with another man before. 

He grabbed onto the lapels of BJ’s dressing robe and hauled him to his feet. BJ squeaked in surprise as he was suddenly thrown down onto the bed. His robe fell open to show his own hard straining member. Without thinking Corey opened his mouth and dived onto the inviting flesh, hungrily devouring it. BJ arched his back and let out a low moan of pleasure. 

Corey sucked at the flesh, using his tongue to tease and rub along the shaft, doing what Kane did to him, what he knew he liked. BJ rested his hand on top of Corey’s head, keeping him down. He spread his legs and let himself sink into the delicious sensations. Not quite ready to taste another man’s seed, Corey pulled back when BJ started to buck beneath him. Groaning with the loss of contact, BJ grabbed his length and stroked it hard and fast, spilling out over his stomach only moments later. As his climax passed, he relaxed back to the pillows. Corey stared down at the virtually naked man underneath him. His manhood jerked, reminding him just how hard he was. Roughly Corey flipped BJ onto his stomach and slid a hand down his cleft to spread him open. His shaft quivered again at the sight of the inviting pink pucker. Pushing the unnecessary fabric out of the way, Corey pressed his hand to the small of his back to hold him down, wanting to revel in the return of his dominance. BJ managed paw at the bedside table, getting Corey’s attention, he pointed at the stoppered glass bottle of oil. 

“Not without that,” he breathed. Corey reached up for the bottle and coated his length in the slippery liquid. He let a few drops fall against the tight muscle, held his hard shaft and pushed into BJ’s body. The smaller man gasped out as Corey stretched him wide. Corey straddled BJ’s thighs and thrust hard and deep into the tight slippery hole, grunting heavily. Underneath him BJ was partially trapped, groaning as he was pushed and firmly rubbed over the bedclothes by the force of Corey movements. 

Corey pounded BJ into the mattress, occasionally slowing down to appreciate the hot velvet sensation enveloping his shaft. It may have been the oil, but BJ didn’t feel as tight as Kane, and Corey’s manhood slid easily in and out. Sometimes he withdrew all the way and pushed his pulsing glans back through the muscle, just to feel it stretch open wide to take him again. BJ was a molten mess of wanton flesh, moaning and whimpering enjoying every inch of Corey’s hard thrusting. It drove deep, feeling it right in his core, finding his sweet spot almost every time. Finally when Corey climaxed and buried his seed, BJ sighed heavily, lamenting it was over so soon. 

Almost sheepishly Corey withdrew and got up off the bed. The last time lust came over him so intensely was when he had torn the half made dress off Kane and bent him over the vanity. 

“I shouldn’t be here,” Corey said, tucking himself away and doing up the laces on his breeches. He smoothed down his shirt and rebuttoned his leather riding jacket. His back felt sweaty from being fully clothed during their activities. 

BJ turned over on the bed, one knee bent with a foot resting on the mattress. He teasingly played a finger along his semi-hard erection. 

“Oh but why not?” BJ said in a teasing tone, his lips pouting again. “I know you enjoyed it. I can feel how much you enjoyed it. I’m so wet.” He emphasised the last consonant for effect. 

“You’re nothing but a slut. Kane deserves better than you,” Corey spat. BJ raised an eyebrow, got up off the bed and tied his robe closed. Corey’s height and breadth wouldn’t intimidate him. He came close and stabbed him in the chest with a finger. 

“And Mr Williamson deserves better than you. How dare you judge me when you’ve just had your cock inside another man. He loves you and you barely even flinched when I suggested we play.” 

“Is that what this is? A test?” Corey’s anger flared. He grabbed BJ by the lapels of his robe again. “You want Kane all to yourself. You want him to leave me.” There was an almost inaudible hitch on the last word. 

BJ slapped at Corey’s hand and Corey let him go. “Don’t be an idiot,” he chided. “I just told you, he loves you. Stop being so damn insecure.” Corey blinked. It was like being five again being told off after a temper tantrum for not being allowed second helpings of dessert. 

“If you want to go, go. If you want to stay, stay, but I’m not going to be used as a bargaining chip between you two.” BJ moved away, sat down on the sofa and crossed his legs, the robe fell open to reveal his supple thigh. 

Corey stared down at the milky white flesh, unconsciously licked his lips. He sighed. What was he doing? He loved Kane, and had for a very long time. He had pined for him from afar. Years and years of watching Kane from his bedchamber window. Years and years of being scared. And now he had what he had always wanted. It was all too real. Is that why he rode into the village? Had he hoped that this would happen, to give Kane the excuse to leave him? 

Without warning, Corey quickly crossed the room and gave BJ’s upturned lips a firm kiss. BJ made a noise of surprise at the sudden affection. 

“Thank you,” Corey murmured and hurried out of the little room above the pie shop.


	11. Chapter 11

Kane couldn't wait for Mr Anderson the elder to leave. He made sure his carriage was in top notch condition, the horses had been well fed and given extra special attention. Finally in the afternoon sun, Mr Anderson's carriage was trundling down the long driveway, heading for the hustle and bustle of Town. 

All Kane had to do was wait for Corey's message. The afternoon had been quite warm and now the beautiful cooling evening breeze was rolling in from the hills. It was starting to get dark before Kane wandered up to the house for dinner. He had just sat down at his place when Sara sat down beside him.

"Master Corey wants to see you after dinner," she said with a spoonful of soup already at her lips by the time she finished her sentence. 

Kane swallowed nervously and casually picked a piece of bread from the basket and ripped it into pieces to cover the fact his appetite had just disappeared. 

"Did, did he say why?" he asked as nonchalantly as possible. Sara shook her head and slurped another spoonful of soup. It seemed like an age before she swallowed so she could answer. 

"No, he just said to send you up." 

Kane nodded and looked down into his own soup. Butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. He didn't know why he was so nervous. He'd been summoned to see Corey after dinner before. But tonight was different. Tonight he wouldn't be sleeping in his own bed. He would be curled up with Corey all night, sleeping with those strong muscular arms around him in the luxury of that four poster bed. 

He felt himself being jostled and he blinked to see the offender. 

"Hullo? Kane? Are you in there?" It was Trent interrupting his reverie, coming in late from having just returned to the estate after transferring Mr Anderson to the hired coach to take him the rest of the way to Town. 

"What?"

"Are you going to eat your soup, or look at it? Because if you don't want it, I'll have it."

"Can't a bloke wait for it to cool first?" Kane retorted and picked up his spoon. The butterflies did not like being doused in hot liquid, but he forced down a couple of spoonsful for show. He was last to finish his meal. Sara and Ali the cook were already cleaning away the dishes when Kane stood up from the table. He unconsciously smoothed down his shirt and adjusted his waistcoat. He was still so dirty. Straw and dirt covered his arms and he smelled like horse. There was no time to bathe, Corey would be expecting him. 

Slowly Kane walked up into the main house, unsure of where Corey would be. He passed Jos on the staircase. 

"Do you know where Master Corey is? He asked to see me." 

"He has already retired to his private chambers," Jos said and continued on his rounds, shutting up the house for the night.

Waiting until the butler was out of view Kane hurried up the stairs and quickly ran through the upper floor to Corey's chambers. The butterflies had turned into elephants doing backflips. He stood outside Corey's room, closed his eyes and took in a deep calming breath before knocking. 

A 'come in' filtered through the solid oak and Kane hesitantly swung the door open. There was Corey, sitting with one leg crossed over the other in his wingback chair close to the window, a candle at his side and a book on his lap. He smiled. 

"Kane."

Kane couldn't help himself. He quickly closed the door and crossed the room in only a few strides. Corey stood, letting the book fall to the floor and gathered Kane in his arms. They embraced tightly. 

Kane leaned up and kissed him. "Two days was too long to wait," he smiled, looking up into Corey's eyes. 

"We have two weeks together. We'll have to be careful though. It can't get back to Prudence about us." 

Kane face fell a little. "Yes, I know," he murmured and gently pulled away from Corey's arms. Corey cocked his head to the side and followed Kane as he walked away. 

"The estate needs the money. You know what Father is like. If I don't marry Prudence, we'll all be out to starve in the hedgerows." 

"I understand," Kane forced a smile and moved to sit down on the bed. It was soft and luxurious, nothing like Kane's narrow hard cot up in the servants' quarters. Corey moved closer and slipped his arms around him to lift him up. Kane squeaked in surprised and gave a genuine laugh. 

"What are you doing?" He wiggled his feet before Corey set him on the floor. 

"If you're going to share my bed, you're not going to smell like horse," Corey smiled and took Kane's hand. He led him through to his dressing room. There was a copper bath set up and steaming with hot water. A couple of candles flickered on vanity, the mirror reflecting their soft light into the room. A selection of bath salts, fragrant and moisturising oils and soaps sat close at hand. 

"Wow," Kane breathed. He'd obviously had baths before, but none that looked as inviting as this. 

Corey smiled. "I'm glad you like it." His hand brushed down Kane's shoulder and trailed to the buttons of his shirt. One by one Corey unfastened them to slowly expose Kane's firm chest. Slowly he slipped Kane's shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.   
Kane bit his lip when Corey got down onto his knees, to untie Kane's boots and unfasten his belt. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Kane's hip. With the steam from the bath Kane didn't feel exposed or cold while standing completely naked over Corey. He was warm and relaxed by Corey's soft exploratory touches on his skin. 

With a smile Corey stood up and took Kane's hand again. "Come, the water will be getting cold."

The temperature of the water was just right and Kane slid into the water with a soft sigh of pleasure. "This is perfect. Thank you." Kane said and closed his eyes, leaning against the high back of the copper. He felt the warm scented water gently lap around his body, soothing away all his cares. This how he wanted things to be. He wanted to feel relaxed and safe, by Corey's side. 

After a moment's reverie, relishing the warmth and the sweet fragrances filling the room Kane opened his eyes. "Are you going to join me?"

"There's not enough room for both of us in there. I can barely fit myself," Corey smiled. "Relax, my love. There's no hurry." 

Kane felt his cheeks warm and he knew it wasn't anything to do with the heat of the water. "Thank you," Kane said softly. "Will you wash my back?"

"Gladly." Corey selected the nicest smelling of the soaps and knelt down beside the copper. Kane leaned forward to allow Corey to lather his back. He let out a soft hum of pleasure. "I wish we could do this every day." 

Corey slowly ran his hand over Kane's muscular back, gently washing and massaging at the same time. 

"We could do this every day, at least for the next two weeks." 

"I'd like that." Kane murmured, enjoying the cascade of water washing the soap from his skin.

Kane only emerged from the bath once the water had become too cold to be comfortable. He stood up, the water running off his body in a torrent. Corey had left a dressing robe for him. He didn't bother to dry himself before slipping the robe on around his shoulders. It was a beautiful material, soft and silken, hugging his wet body. He loosely tied the belt and then padded out to join Corey in his bed chamber. 

Corey was already in bed, sitting up against the big pillows reading his book by candlelight. He saw Kane appear out of the corner of his eye, his book immediately forgotten. As Kane walked towards him the robe clung to every curve, every muscle, hinting at the beautiful body that lay beneath. 

"Look at you," Corey breathed out, already feeling the first stirrings under the sheets. Kane shyly ducked his head and moved up to kneel on the bed. Corey cast aside the covers, his book falling to the floor again and quickly got to his knees. The boys shuffled towards each other, Kane hitched up the wet robe to make it easier to move and exposed his firm thighs, and gave Corey a teasing glance of his swelling member. 

Corey pulled him close and crushed their lips together. He fell back into the deep soft pillows, bringing Kane with him. His hands roamed over the figure-hugging wet fabric, cupping the round part of Kane's behind. They kissed and embraced, desperate and hard for each other. Panting Corey pulled away and shifted under Kane, directing him to straddle his thighs. His thick manhood throbbed between them and eagerly he pulled Kane up, not wanting to wait any longer to slide deep into Kane's tight heat. 

"Wait, wait…" Kane breathed out, resting a hand on Corey's chest. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Oil. I want oil." Kane leaned back and searched through the tangle of blankets. He'd picked up one of the oil bottles from the dressing room, but had let it fall from his grip when Corey kissed him. His fingers gripped around the little glass bottle of moisturising oil.

With shaking hands Kane unstoppered the bottle and let some of the thick oil drizzle onto his palm. He took Corey's member in hand, slowly massaged slippery fingers along his length. Corey exhaled a low moan of pleasure, shifting up into Kane's touch.   
The hard flesh glistened in the low light. Kane didn't want to wait any longer. He rose up onto his knees, guiding Corey to his eager entrance and very carefully pushed down. Easily he slid all the way down, breathing sharply. Corey rested his hands on Kane's hips, his fingers stroking the still wet robe. 

"Oh Kane, I've never seen anything so beautiful," he breathed out and encouraged Kane to roll his hips. They kept up a slow deep pace, neither wanting it to end. Corey's hands explored every inch of Kane's body, time and time again moving his palms to feel Kane's muscles working in his thighs. 

A clock chimed out in the hallway to mark the eleventh hour. Kane shivered as he felt close to his release. He took Corey's hand and placed it on his throbbing member. It only took a few strokes for him to explode out with a low cry. Corey arched up and groaned, his own climax being drawn from him by the tightness of Kane's muscles. 

They panted together, hot, sweaty, and spent. Corey cuddled Kane to his chest and held him with trembling arms. 

"I love you," Kane whispered, burrowing in against Corey's chest, relaxing in his warm embrace.

They drifted off to sleep together, sinking deep into the centre of the soft mattress and warm feather duvet.


	12. Chapter 12

Kane had woken in the middle of the night, confused by where he was and why he was so hot. The dressing robe had tangled while he slept. Awkwardly he shrugged out of it and let it fall over the side of the bed. The curtains in Corey's chamber were heavy and dark. No moonlight filtered into the room, like it did in his own room. Slowly he ran a finger down over Corey's chest. He knew this couldn't last, but he was going to enjoy it while he could. Two weeks of a comfortable bed with the man he loved. It was perfect and not even the spectre of the evil Prudence was going to put a damper on his happiness. Smiling he cuddled back into Corey's chest and fell asleep again. 

There was no knock at his door to wake Kane in the morning. There was no bustle of the servants getting the house ready for the day. There was no need to be out in the cold morning exercising the horses. Corey had given instructions to the housemaids not to wake him in the morning while his father was away. The boys woke of their own accord. Kane hadn't had a better sleep for as long as he could remember. He was comfortable and content. 

"Good morning, my love," Corey said in his hoarse morning whisper when he saw Kane's grey eyes open. 

"Good morning, beautiful," Kane smiled and gave his lover a gentle kiss. He ran his fingers through Corey's messy hair, smoothing it down into a less unruly state. Then without any warning Corey pulled Kane up on top of him, both boys grinning with Kane letting out a soft giggle. 

"Whatever shall we do today?" Corey asked and quirked his eyebrow in a suggestive manner. His fingers explored down Kane's pale chest. "We could stay here all day if you like." 

"Don't you have an estate to run?" 

Corey smiled. "The estate will survive one day without me." He pulled Kane down into a deep kiss. They wrapped themselves around each other and rolled onto their sides cuddling close. 

"We can't stay here all day,' Kane whispered, gently stroking Corey's strong jaw. 

"Why not? I'm the master of the house. I can do as I choose. And I choose to be with you."

Kane's cheeks turned bright red and he looked down embarrassed. "And what about Miss Prudence?" he asked, with a note of disdain in his voice. 

"I don't want to talk about her," Corey murmured, looking away from Kane's eyes. 

"You can't have us both," Kane said. 

"I don't love her. I love you." He leaned in to kiss Kane for confirmation. Kane grinned against his lips and eagerly kissed back. 

“I love you too,” he said, then bit his lip. “But you do need to work out what you’re going to tell her.” 

Corey sighed and gently moved Kane off him. He stood up and walked to the window to look out over the estate. “Can’t we just have one day? One day where I don’t have to worry about how much money Father is gambling away. Or how much I hate the idea of marrying Prudence.” 

Corey turned to face Kane who moved to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sick of being pulled in all directions.” Corey continued. He shifted the tone of his voice, imitating his father. “Don’t do anything to sully the family name, Corey. It doesn’t matter that you don’t love Prudence.” His eyes flashed with an anger Kane had never seen before. 

“And he’s allowed to gamble and whore his way around the country and run this estate into the ground. He’s left us with nothing. If I don’t marry her…“ Corey sighed again. He looked defeated and sad. Kane moved to him and embraced him tightly. Corey buried his face against Kane’s soft hair and murmured. “Just for one day let me be with you, without having to worry about anything else.” 

Kane turned his face up and offered his lips up for a kiss. Corey took up the offer giving him a soft chaste kiss. 

“Come back to bed,” Kane whispered and took Corey’s hand. “It can be just us for today.” Corey nodded and smiled, following Kane back onto the soft luxurious mattress. Kane directed Corey onto his back with a firm kiss as he moved to straddle his hips again. 

“Now where were we?” Kane grinned and laced Corey’s fingers with his and pinned his hands to the pillows. Without needing much strength to loosen Kane’s grip, Corey pushed the smaller man off him and onto his back, moving up to kneel over him. Kane giggled and squirmed playfully in Corey’s strong hold. 

“I can’t win, can I?” he grinned. 

“No,” Corey said with a smile and leaned down to kiss his lover. Their kiss grew in passion. Kane wrapped his legs up around Corey’s waist, encouraging their closeness. With a soft gasp escaping him, Kane felt Corey’s manhood eagerly push inside him. He slowly thrust his hips to slide deeper until they were pressed hard up against one other. They moaned and rocked together, their limbs entwined so it was difficult to see where one boy started and the other finished. 

They rolled over amongst the bed linen, tangling themselves up in the sheets. Kane found himself on top again and rode Corey hard, rolling his hips and impaling himself over and over onto the swollen member. Kane closed his eyes and sat up, relishing every hard inch up inside his tight body. He loved the way Corey filled him so completely. He loved the soft moans and low growls of pleasure Corey voiced. He never wanted this to end. 

Two hours later Kane woke once more when his stomach rumbled. He’d fallen asleep in Corey’s arms during their post-coital cuddle. He felt so warm and safe and sated. Corey’s soft snores filled the bedchamber. Carefully he extricated himself from the tangled bed sheets, not wanting to wake Corey. He quickly found his clothes, dressed and quietly opened the door to the bedchamber. He checked the hallway to make sure no one was close by and hurried out. He walked casually along the hallway as though he was supposed to be there, rubbing his empty stomach. 

The smell of lunch was coming from the kitchens. Kane hurried down to see if there was anything for him and Corey. 

Ali was serving up lunch for the staff. 

“Um,” Kane announced himself. Ali raised an eyebrow. 

“Where have you been?” she asked, stopping mid ladle. 

“Riding. Mr Anderson left instructions the horses were to be ridden every morning while he was away.” The lie came easily. It was the story he and Corey had decided upon if anyone noted Kane’s absence from the breakfast table. Clearly it had been.   
Ali nodded and shrugged, having no reason to doubt Kane’s story and continued her ladling. 

“Master Corey asked if lunch could be sent up to his room,” Kane murmured quietly. 

“Of course,” Ali replied. “I’ll ask Sara to take it up.”

Kane sat down in front of his soup and bread. 

“I’ll take it after I’m finished here. I need to talk to him about the horses anyway.” 

Ali nodded again. She finished dishing out the rest of the bowls, the staff magically appeared when their bowls were set on the table. Kane ate as quickly as possible, while Ali set about preparing a lunch tray for the master. 

“Where were you?” Trent asked, slapping a hand on Kane’s back. He coughed in surprise, the soup going down the wrong way. 

“Riding,” Kane spluttered and took a gulp of water. “Out early.” 

Trent shrugged and sat down to his own lunch. “Fair enough then.” 

Kane took another drink of water before attempting to finish his lunch. He dipped the last of his bread to soak up the last of his soup and popped it in his mouth. Before he had finished chewing he got up and put his bowl in the pile to be washed. He took the lunch tray and walked as quickly as he could without spilling anything up through the house and to Corey’s bedchamber. 

He didn’t bother knocking and instead walked straight in. To his surprise Corey was still asleep. Kane grinned to himself and placed the tray on the side table. He locked the door and quietly tiptoed to the bed. Corey had sprawled himself out across the mattress, the sheet only covering the lower half of his body. Carefully Kane pushed the sheet away, exposing Corey’s semi-hard manhood. He was clearly dreaming about something he enjoyed. Kane took it in hand and lowered his mouth to lick along the not quite flaccid shaft. 

Corey let out a sleepy moan and Kane licked him again from base to tip. The member started to swell in his hand and Corey groaned again. Kane assumed his dreams were becoming more vivid in the state between waking and sleep. Slowly Kane sucked the hardened flesh into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, enticing more moans from the sleeping man. 

He gently rubbed the head against his cheek before taking him back into his mouth. Leisurely he bobbed his head up and down, swallowing down as much of the large phallus he could manage. Corey shifted on the bed, almost thrusting his hips up to chase the wet warmth of Kane’s mouth. Corey groaned and woke himself up. Kane grinned up at him, his tongue running along the pulsing vein. 

“Oh Kane, you’re wicked.” Corey smiled and reached down to run his hand through Kane’s hair. 

The blond head continued to bob up and down, running his wet lips along the shaft. 

“You should punish me for being so bad,” he murmured before taking Corey back into his mouth. He sucked more firmly this time and Corey fell back to the pillows, allowing Kane to bring him to climax. He wasn’t going to take very long, as he had already been dreaming of Kane and the many positions left to try. 

Corey choked out a cry and spilled his seed into Kane’s inviting mouth. Kane licked him clean, swallowing down the salty release. 

“I love the taste of you,” he whispered and licked the last bead of fluid from the tip. 

Corey sighed happily up to the ceiling. “I’ve never had anyone wake me up like that before.” 

Kane grinned and brought the lunch tray over to the bed. “I’m glad to be of service, Sir.” The last word accidentally slipped out. It was difficult to a habit of a lifetime so suddenly. 

Corey sat up and looked to see what Kane brought up. “Thank you,” he said, “But you know you don’t have to wait on me.” 

Kane shuffled onto the bed beside his lover. “I know, but it was easier to keep my cover if I do. They all asked where I was this morning.”

Corey picked up a piece of cold meat and popped it into his mouth. 

“Perhaps you should breakfast with them, to stop the suspicion.” 

“The riding story worked, it should work tomorrow as well. I love staying in bed with you. I hadn’t slept so well in my whole life.” 

Corey smiled and leaned over to kiss Kane. ‘We’ll figure something out then.” He pointed to the food. “Are you hungry?”

Kane shook his head. “No I ate downstairs. This is all yours.” 

“Thank you, my love.” 

Kane felt his cheeks flush. Corey had taken to calling him ‘my love’ so easily. It gave him a little thrill each time he heard it. He leaned over and rested his head against Corey’s strong arm, enjoying the closeness and wanting to relish every moment they had together. 

By the time Corey had finished lunch, Kane had drifted back to sleep. He had curled up around the pillow and Corey had draped a blanket over him. He lay behind him and gently stroked the blond hair. He wanted this life. He wanted to wake up every morning with this perfect man beside him. He didn’t want to sneak around, or to be ashamed of his feelings. 

“I love you,” he whispered against the soft hair and cuddled in closer to Kane’s back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor character death.

The next morning started in a similar fashion as the day before. After a night of lovemaking, Corey and Kane slept late, the dark heavy curtains of the bedchamber masked the sunrise and the bright morning sunshine. Slowly Kane rolled over and woke naturally. He breathed in the man sleeping next to him and smiled. He would never get sick of this. 

Corey stirred not long after and felt Kane’s fingers gently stroking his cheek. 

“Good morning, love,” Corey murmured and turned his head to kiss the tips of Kane’s fingers. 

“Good morning, love,” Kane echoed and leaned up to kiss Corey’s soft red lips. Two days without a wet shave Corey’s stubble had grown more than he usually let it and the boys’ beards scratched against each other. 

With a grin Corey pulled Kane on top of him. “Whatever shall we do today, my love?” he asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. 

Kane playfully slapped his arm. “We can’t stay in bed all day today. I’m neglecting my duties. The horses won’t clean out themselves.” 

Corey pouted. “Oh, we can at least start the day in a very nice way.” His hand slipped down to stroke over Kane’s behind, who let out an involuntary moan as Corey’s finger explored down between his firm cheeks. 

“I can still feel you in there from last night.” Kane groaned and pressed himself against Corey’s naked firm body. Their mouths came together and they kissed deeply, tongues tangling together and bodies responding to their growing passion. 

There was a knock on the door. Kane squeaked in surprise and ducked his head under the covers and hid. Corey sat up in bed and yelled out to the interloper. 

"I told you I wasn't to be disturbed while Father was away."

A small scared voice came back through the solid oaken door. "I'm sorry, Master Corey, but we'd had some news from Town. About your father."

Corey frowned and caught Kane's concerned eyes looking up from his hiding spot. Corey swung his legs out of bed and slipped into his dressing robe before answering the door. Kane kept as still as he could, straining his ears to hear the soft conversation between Master and servant. 

"I'm sorry Sir," said Sara and handed over a letter. "Jos read it and told me to rouse you right away." 

Corey took the parchment, examining the opened seal and read the contents. After a few moments of silence, he spoke quietly to Sara. "Leave me.” She curtseyed and quickly walked away down the corridor. Kane heard the door close and he extricated himself from the covers. He scrambled out of bed and moved across the room to stand by Corey, who was still looking at the letter.

"Corey?" Kane rested a hand against Corey's chest to get his attention. Corey blinked, as though he was trying to blink away tears, but there was no moisture in his eyes. 

"He's- he's dead," he said quietly and handed Kane the letter. Kane took it and quickly read it. 

_To Master Corey Anderson  
Canterbury Hall_

_Dear Sir  
It is my solemn duty to inform you that your father, Mr James Anderson Esq. was found deceased by misadventure in the early hours of the morning at a disreputable establishment down in the Viaduct. Due to his position in society we have endeavoured to keep this information private to save his and your reputation. His body is being held at St Wisden’s Hospital Mortuary. At your earliest convenience, we require your presence for an official identification and to release him to your charge. _

_Yours etc_  
High Constable M. Hesson  
Wynyard Quarter 

Kane folded the parchment and handed it back to Corey, who didn't take it. "I'm so sorry," he murmured and slipped his arms around Corey to comfort him. Corey closed his eyes and let his head rest against Kane's. 

"I can't believe it. It can't be him. They must have it wrong." he said, moving away from Kane's arms and hurrying into his dressing room. Kane followed him in. Corey grabbed his best travelling clothes and started pulling them on. 

"I need to leave, right now," he said, then looked up at Kane. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. I'll have the carriage ready for you in half an hour." Kane moved into the room to pick up his clothes from the floor. Corey stopped him and gently kissed him. 

"Thank you, my love." he said, and then continued to dress. Kane dressed quickly and then hurried out to the stables. 

True to his word, Kane had the carriage coupled and standing ready at the front doors as Corey ran down the steps, his heavy boot heels clacking on the stone. He gave Kane's hand a quick squeeze as he rushed past into the carriage. Kane took his place on the driver's seat and drove the horses as quick as he could down the estate drive. 

After a couple hours of driving, Kane stopped the horses at a road-side coaching inn. There was a furious tap on the top of the carriage. 

"Why are we stopping?" Corey demanded. Kane jumped down from the driver's seat and opened the carriage door. 

"The horses need watering, as do we. I know you didn't have breakfast," Kane said and helped his Master from the carriage. Corey went inside, while Kane stayed out to tend the horses. A quarter of an hour later a servant appeared with a mug of ale and a tray of cold meats and bread. 

"Your Master sent this out for you," the girl said offering him the food.

"Thank you," Kane said and gratefully took a deep drink from the mug. The girl hovered for a moment, waiting for Kane to return the mug to the tray before setting it down on a nearby table. She watched Kane as he tended the horses. 

She coughed softly to get his attention. "Begging your pardon, but is your Master ill?" she asked hesitantly, looking down at her feet, embarrassed by how forward she was. Kane turned to face her. 

"Why do you ask?"

"He does not look at all well." 

Kane blinked at her, hitched the horses and hurried inside. He was worried about what he would find. The girl had seemed quite concerned. Corey was sitting at a table in the corner, two empty tankards were already sitting in front of him and he was cuddling a third to his chest. Kane could see him slightly swaying in his seat. 

"Sir?" Kane asked as he hurried to Corey's side. "Corey, are you okay? Did you eat anything?"

Corey heaved a loud sob and sniffed. He took a drink from his mug and set it down heavily on the table with a bang. 

"He's dead," he murmured. "My father is dead." 

Kane rested a hand on Corey's shoulder. "Yes I know. I'm sorry." 

"I can't run the estate by myself." He picked up the tankard and downed the rest in one large gulp. He let the mug fall from his grasp and onto the flagged floor. It clanged loud and the rest of the patrons turned toward the noise. 

"Sir," Kane tried to coax Corey to his feet. The larger man was unsteady on his feet. He must have downed at least five ales in quick succession to be so drunk so quickly. "Come on Corey, we're ready to leave." 

Corey heavily leaned on Kane and let himself be led back out into the daylight. The patrons of the inn and the servants tending the horses outside all stopped what they were doing to watch Kane and Corey as they passed. Low hissing whispers were heard about how inappropriate it was to see a member of the landed gentry so intoxicated in public. Kane helped Corey into the carriage and increased the volume of the low gossipy whispers by following him in and shutting the door. 

Corey leaned back against the leather seats and Kane sat down beside him. Tears flowed freely down Corey's face. 

"It's okay," Kane whispered, lightly stroking Corey's hair. "It's okay. Everything will be okay, my love." 

Suddenly Corey awkwardly moved forward and wrapped his arms tight around Kane. He cried heavily against his shoulder. Kane just held him, letting the catharsis run its course. 

Eventually Corey's sobs stopped and he sat up, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "We should go," he said softly and moved back from Kane's embrace. 

Kane nodded and lightly rubbed the tears from Corey's cheek. "Yes Sir. We'll be in Town by nightfall." He gave Corey one last look and left the dark carriage to take his place back up in the driver's seat.


	14. Chapter 14

Nightfall had Kane trotting the carriage through the main thoroughfare of the city. It was busy and clogged with people, carriages, horses, wagons and detritus. Nervously he traversed his way as carefully as he could, although more than once he had to stop for directions. He was told to follow the Great South-road as far as McDonald’s Tavern and then turn left towards the park. He had street names written on a scrap of paper which he strained to see in the very occasional lamplight. He wanted to get Corey to the townhouse, to put him to bed. But he knew Corey would want to see his father first. He followed what looked like a mortuary wagon up Green-lane West, hoping that it would take him to the right place. They passed all sorts of stone buildings, mostly churches it would seem, crowding in on the narrow streets and lanes. Dark shadows danced along the decorative stonework, giving an illusory life to the grotesques and gargoyles. Kane shivered and hitched up his collar. He wasn’t cold, but the city at night gave him chills. Phantoms walked these alleyways, ghosts of the people who lived and died on these streets, taken before their time either due to illness or misadventure. 

The façade of St Wisden’s hospital loomed into view, the name of the hospital helpfully set into the side of the building. The mortuary wagon turned off into a side gate and Kane stopped the carriage outside what looked like the main entrance, with a statue of the King sitting above the arch. Kane jumped down onto the slippery road and opened the carriage door. 

“Sir, we’re here,” Kane announced and Corey descended from the dark interior into the dark city night. He looked up at the imposing hospital. It didn’t look a very inviting place. In the country when somebody got sick they usually died unless they were lucky enough to have the doctor visit. Here, just beyond those stone walls were hundreds of sick, the dying and the dead, all locked up in one safe place. 

“I don’t feel right leaving the carriage here with no-one to guard it,” Kane murmured. “Should we have gone to the townhouse first?”

“No, you chose right, I want to identify my father,” Corey swallowed nervously and held Kane by the upper arms. “Stay here, I’ll be a quick as I can.” 

Kane nodded and watched Corey cross the road and into the hospital. Kane jumped back up into the driver’s seat, somehow feeling more protected and safe away from the ground. 

 

Cries of those in pain echoed through the cold corridors. Corey shivered. If he was ever sick this was the last place he wanted to be. A woman in white flowing gown came up to him. 

“Can I help you, Sir?” she asked. There was a quaver to her voice that indicated that she didn’t like being here at this time of night either. 

“Yes, I need to identify my father. He was brought to the Mortuary in the early hours of this morning.” Corey said, and looked around when he heard another wail. 

“This way Sir,” the woman said and directed him a brightly lit tiled passageway. “Straight down the hall, Dr Guptill is there he will help you out.”

“Thank you,” Corey replied and walked down corridor. It wasn’t large and Corey was silently thankful for the bright lights. It was arched and tiled all the way from the floor, up across the barrel ceiling back down to the floor. There were framed sketches dotted along the walls, showing a detailed layout of a part of the body, as though the doctors perhaps needed reminders or instruction. The green doors of the Mortuary creaked when they were pushed open and a man in his late forties, hunched over a copse looked up to greet the newcomer. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, I’m here to identify Mr James Anderson, my father. He was brought in this morning, I believe.” Corey said, keeping his voice as steady as he could. 

“Ah yes,” the doctor said, removing the glasses from the end of his nose. “The High Constable left a note. You’re to identify the body, sign this–“ He waggled a piece of parchment toward Corey. “–and then the body can be transferred for burial.” 

The doctor moved over to a line of bodies covered in sheets and checked the names on the toe tags, Corey placed his hand over his face as the smell wasn’t very pleasant. 

“This one, Mr Anderson.” Dr Guptill pulled back the sheet. There lay Mr James Anderson, no colour in his face, no life in his eyes. His lips were dark and contorted into an unpleasant sneer. 

“Yes, that’s him,” Corey murmured and closed his eyes for a moment. As bad a man as Mr James Anderson had been, he was still his father and Corey still felt a deep sense of loss. 

“Sign here then if you please.” Dr Guptill handed the parchment and inked pen to Corey who obliged in signing the official identification. There was a weight that seemed to rise off his shoulders. 

“And here, this one is for the police to say you’ve collected the body.” Corey signed his name again. 

Corey gave his father one last look. “Can I arrange transport?”

“Yes, yes. Which church?” Dr Guptill asked as he busied himself with paper work and preparations. 

“Family plot. About thirty miles away.” 

“That will cost you, I’m afraid. Travel isn’t cheap, even for the dead.” Corey sighed, Just another debt to add to the collection. 

“That’s fine. I’ll be here tomorrow at 10.” He gave Dr Guptill a calling card with his Town address. The doctor raised his eye in surprise at the exclusive address. 

“The wagon will be waiting, Mr Anderson.”


	15. Chapter 15

The night grew cold quickly while Kane waited for Corey. At every noise he looked towards the entrance of the hospital hoping it would be Corey coming back. He understood why BJ didn’t want to live here anymore. There was a deep unpleasant feeling that clung to the city walls that seeped out with the night mist. Footsteps were walking hurriedly across the street and Kane looked up and sighed. It was Corey, with his coat collar hitched up against the soft settling rain.

“Townhouse,” Corey said, more abruptly than he meant to and climbed into the open door of the carriage. 

“Where is it?” Kane asked. Corey looked at him for a moment. 

“Denby-lane.” 

“Where’s that from here?”

“I don’t know,” Corey replied weakly. “I’m sorry. I should have been more prepared. We usually hire a driver when we come to Town so we don’t have to care for the horses.” And as though they were listening in on the conversation, the horses both snorted into the cold air. 

“We’ll find it, Sir,” Kane said and shuffled back out into the mist to jump back up into the driver’s seat. 

“Kane?” Corey called. 

“Yes?”

“Please don’t call me Sir anymore.” 

Kane smiled and wheeled the horses around back down the way they came. The road was becoming more slippery with the constant misty rain. He needed to find someone to ask directions. Kane drove the carriage back towards the Great South-road. They were in the east part of the city, he knew the Townhouse was on the North Shore. Hedging his bets, he found the road and instead of going back the way they came into the city, he turned the opposite direction. People were milling under in doorways to keep out of the rain or scurrying past and slipping on the wet streets. 

He looked up on the buildings for the street names and finally saw one he recognised. Courthouse-lane. This was where the Anderson’s lawyers had their business. That meant the Law Courts were close and there he thought he could get directions from a reputable source. 

Men in dark robes flowing out behind them and white wigs sitting precariously ran across the rain soaked streets, with newspapers held over their heads to shield them from the sudden heavy downpour. One man stood alone under an umbrella, obviously waiting for someone or something. 

“Sir?” Kane called from his seat. He stopped the carriage close by. 

“My Lord,” came the haughty reply. Kane shook his head. He should have known the correct address. 

“Apologies, my Lord. But would you be able to tell me how to get to North Shore?” Kane asked, as he wiped away the rain dripping down his face. 

“Do I look like a cab driver?” he replied, not looking up from the paper he was reading and trying but not succeeding in keeping it out of the precipitation. “Ask someone else.” 

Kane sighed and walked the horses onwards. They needed to be fed and housed for the night out of the rain. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation on the side of his arm and looked around to see and long horse whip tapping against his arm. He looked across to see a man in a hackney carriage who was the source of the tapping. 

“You were asking for North Shore?” he asked with a heavy accent.

Kane nodded eagerly. “Yes. Any help would be greatly appreciated.” 

The man pointed straight ahead. “Go straight down here, follow the road until you get to St Patrick’s Cathedral. You can’t miss it. Turn left and go along the New North-road. That will take you directly to the bridge. North Shore is on the other side.” 

Kane recited the instructions back to the man who nodded and smiled. 

“Nice work, boy. You don’t want a job as a cabbie, do you?” the man said, adjusting his hat so the rain slicked off the back. 

“No thank you, but thank you for your help.” Kane fished around in his pockets and pulled out a silver coin. He flipped it over to his rescuer. The man caught it up and looked in surprise at the generous gift. He tipped his hat. 

“Anytime at all,” he said and spurred his horses forward. 

The roads were becoming more slippery with the heavier rain and Kane tried to drive quickly, wanting to get Corey back to the townhouse, but every time he encouraged the horses to a trot, the wheels would slip in the mud. It took a good part of an hour to cross the city. Kane shivered in the rain. He was drenched right through to the skin. He let out a heavy sigh of a relief when he saw the sign indicating Denby-lane. He tapped on the carriage wall behind him and called out to his charge. 

“Which house is it?”

Corey poked his head out of the left side window. Kane passed three houses before Corey called back. “Here.” 

Kane stopped the horses and looked up at the stunning white townhouse before him. All the houses in the street were nestled up against each other. They were all beautiful, grand and awash with wealth, but there was a sweetness to the Anderson’s. Curved arched heads sat above the first floor windows, where the adjoining buildings had the more regular triangular, yet severe pediments. Shaped topiaries adorned the window boxes and curled decorative work ornamented the second floor windows, softening the hard rectangular lines. The final quirk was the round windows of the top floor that reminded Kane of looking glasses. 

“There’s an alley around back which leads to the coach’s entrance. There should be enough room for both horses.” Corey said, getting out of the carriage and into the rain. He hitched his coat up to ward off the deluge, took one of the lamps off the carriage and ran to the portico. Kane geed up the horses to take them around back. 

Corey opened the front door and stepped into the dark hallway. It was strange to be back. He hadn’t been here since his mother had died. He searched his pocket for a box of matches and lit the lamp. The yellow light lit up the hall with its black and white chequered tiles. His mother hadn’t gone in for gaudy colours. Everything was painted in simple white, which complimented the elegant plasterwork and decorative mouldings. Gold was used sparingly and the furniture was a dark wood with deep red velvet linings. 

He passed through to the rear of the house and went out into the cobbled yard to open the rear gate for Kane. The rain soaked horses walked tiredly into the yard their manes sodden, their breathing heavy after a long day of travel. Corey closed the gate behind them as Kane jumped down from the driver’s seat to unhitch the animals. Corey took the reins of one and led him through to the stable. Thankfully there was chaff and hay. The horse made a beeline for the food. Kane brought the other horse in, which nestled up to his mate, knocking his nose out of the trough to get to the food. 

Corey looked over to Kane. He was wet and shivering, but still he went about making sure the horses had blankets. 

“Come inside, Kane. The horses won’t freeze to death in here.” Corey held out his hand. Kane’s was ice cold against his warmth. Gratefully Kane huddled close. The cold had settled right in his bones. “We need to get you dry.” 

Corey held the lamp out in front of him to light the way as they ascended into the darkness of the first floor. Kane was already half asleep and tripped on the stairs. Corey caught him, then with little effort swung him up into his arms. Kane sleepily wrapped his arms around Corey’s neck and rested against the strong, comforting chest. He drifted off. It was easier to let sleep overtake him than to force his eyes to stay open. 

Carefully Corey negotiated his way to the master bedroom. Mr Anderson’s trunks were here, open and in a state of disarray, with the clear intention that the owner would be returning to them. He gently placed Kane on the bed and peeled the wet clothes off him. Once naked, he bundled him up in the warm bed blankets. Kane didn’t stir, he looked pale. Too pale. 

“Kane?” Corey gently stroked the wet hair. “Kane?” 

A little worried about Kane’s lack of response, Corey leaned down and placed his ear close to Kane’s mouth. He felt the soft warm breath against his skin and let out low sigh of relief. 

Corey removed his own clothing and got into the bed behind Kane, gathered him into his arms and held him tight. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

As discreet as the Constabulary had been, it didn't take long for the news of Mr Anderson's insalubrious death to filter out to the countryside and circulate through his tenants. By the time Corey had retrieved and returned his father's body to the estate to be buried in the family plot, the rumour mill was running hot. It was only a matter of time before the scandal was heard by the De Veres. 

There was no wake after the burial. Everyone knew of Mr Anderson's character, and how he was running the estate into the ground, no-one really wanted to celebrate his life. Instead Corey gave everyone the afternoon off. 

Kane rolled off Corey, panting softly then cuddled into his side. Corey held him close, his broad chest rising and falling with his exertion. Sleep was overtaking him quickly. Soon he surrendered. 

They had retreated to Corey's chambers after the burial, locked the doors and had fallen into bed. They'd made love twice, desperate to be as close to each other as possible. Kane ran his hand down Corey's strong muscular body, admiring his contours and just how perfect he was. Solid but not too big. Tall and in perfect Greek proportion. Kane sighed happily and rested his head on Corey's chest and listened to the slow breathing and the steady thump of his heartbeat. A heart that loved him. Corey was now Master of the House. He didn't have to answer to anyone. 

A slow tear rolled from Kane's eye and splashed onto Corey's chest. He cuddled closer and let his eyes close, finally falling asleep. 

A banging at the front door echoed through the empty house. It was only 6 o'clock in the evening, but no-one was coming to answer the knocking. 

“Open the door!” came a loud booming voice. Kane opened one eye and the voice and banging sounded again. It was a voice he didn’t recognise.

“Open the door you low down useless cur!”

Kane extracted himself from Corey’s arms, found a dressing robe and hurried downstairs to answer the insistent yelling and knocking. Kane opened the front door and was confronted by Mr George De Vere, Prudence’s father. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes dark with anger. 

“About time. Are there no servants in this wretched house?” He barged into the darkened hall, followed, Kane was surprised to see, by his daughter. He had to do a double take as he almost didn’t recognise her without her garish evening dress and her hair pulled back in a severe bun. Today she looked almost beautiful in a simple cotton dress with matching bonnet and jacket. Her eyes were red, not with anger, but with tears. 

“Where is everyone?” he demanded. “Where’s your Master?”

“Master Corey allowed everyone to take the day off after the burial of his father,” Kane said evenly. “This house is in mourning.” 

Mr De Vere let out a bark of a laugh. “Ha! Mourning? For that cad? Oh yes I heard what happened. That so called gentleman was found in a gambling house, a knife in his back. Trouble over a debt he couldn’t pay.” 

Kane lifted his chin up. “That is not true,” he lied. He didn’t care for Mr Anderson’s reputation, but he cared about Corey’s. Prudence sniffed into a lace handkerchief, keeping to her position, a half step behind her father. 

Footsteps were heard on the staircase. Corey was adjusting the belt on his robe as he descended down to the hall. 

Mr De Vere turned to address Corey. “So the Master appears,” he said, the contempt clear in his voice. “We wish to disassociate ourselves from your family, from your father’s depravity.” 

“Father, please don’t,” Prudence said in a voice so different from her usual high pitched squeal. Tears started to run down her face.

“Be quiet, girl,” Mr De Vere hissed. “This family is a ruin and I will not have my good name and reputation sullied by you. I’m cancelling this engagement. You will remove yourself from our acquaintance and never contact us again.” 

He turned to his daughter, “Give him back the ring, Prudence.” But Prudence didn’t move. 

“Give him the ring!” Mr De Vere demanded, and when Prudence still didn’t move at his request, he grabbed her arm and pulled the gold band off her finger. 

“No, please, I love him,” she cried. “Father, please don’t do this.” She hunched over and let her tears fall freely. 

“Stand up, you stupid girl. Don’t make me look bad.” For the first time ever since meeting Miss De Vere, Kane felt a pang of sympathy for the woman. He moved to her and hesitantly gave her his arm for support. She took his arm gratefully, holding tight to his forearm, to keep her on her feet. 

Mr De Vere walked to Corey and shoved the ring into his chest.

“It’s probably made of tin any way.” He turned on his heel and grabbed his daughter’s arm, who pulled against his tight grip. He slapped her hard across the face. She reeled in surprise and fell to the floor. Kane immediately went to her aid. Corey stormed forward and without thinking punched Mr De Vere across the jaw. 

Mr De Vere stumbled backwards, holding a hand to his face. He checked his lip for blood. 

“You are finished,” he hissed. 

“No,” Corey growled. “You are. If you touch her again I will do a lot worse. I know how much your name means to you. Don’t think I can’t ruin you.” 

Kane could see Mr De Vere wanted to retort, but he had nothing and the impressive figure Corey cut stopped him from doing anything physical. 

“Prudence! We’re leaving.” Mr De Vere reached out to grab her again, but Kane stood in his way. 

Corey went to Prudence and helped Kane pick her up from the floor. He held her hands and said kindly, “You need to find someone else to love. Someone who loves you.”

She looked up at him with tear-stained eyes. Her cheek was red from her father’s strike. 

“I love you,” she said softly. 

“But I can’t love you.” 

Prudence sobbed and Mr De Vere sniffed derisively. Corey stared over at her father, anger and hatred marred his deep blue eyes. He kept his eyes on him while he spoke to Prudence. 

“You need to get away from him. Far, far away. Marry for love, not money. Be who you want to be and not who your father wants.” He paused and turned to face Prudence, gently wiping away a tear that slid down her face. “He doesn’t deserve a beautiful strong woman like you as his daughter. You are better than him.” 

“How dare you!” Mr De Vere hissed. 

“Leave. Now,” Corey demanded of him and pointed at the open door. 

“Now!” Corey said again, his voice strong and commanding. Annoyed at losing the upper hand in the confrontation, Mr De Vere stormed outside, leaving his daughter behind. 

“He’s going to disinherit me,” Prudence sobbed into her handkerchief. “I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

Kane slipped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. To his surprise, she turned into his embrace and cried openly against his shoulder. Awkwardly he gently stroked her back. 

“He won’t disinherit you. You’re his only child and his only way to legitimise his wealth. You’re too valuable to him,” Corey said, coming back to her after closing the door behind her father. “And that’s a card you can use against him.” 

Prudence looked up from Kane’s shoulder. “You think so?” she asked. 

“Yes. You will always be more important than him,” Corey smiled. 

She gave a small smile and a little indelicately wiped her nose on her sleeve. She moved to Corey and held his hand. “Thank you. Ever since we came into money he’s been telling me I’m nothing. I was only good enough to be his pawn.” She blinked the tears from her eyes and smiled. “You’ve always been kind to me, Corey. I know you never loved me.” She looked at Kane and quietly added. “I think I’ve always known that.” 

“You deserve to be loved, to be happy.” Corey pressed the ring back into Prudence’s palm. “Keep it, as a token of friendship. You’ll always be welcome here.” 

Prudence threw her arms around Corey’s neck. “Thank you again.” She stood back and walked to the door and then stopped. She turned with a deep look of concern in her eyes. “How am I going to get home?”

“I’ll drive you,” Kane offered with a smile. A few months ago the offer to drive her home would have been a chance to quickly get rid of her, but today it was to make sure she got home safely, to defend her against her father if she needed it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another super short chapter.

Spring was well and truly in full bloom. The days were longer, the sun was brighter and the lush green hills were slowly turning brown without the fresh winter rains to keep them alive. Three months had passed since Mr Anderson's death and Corey was discovering just how deep in debt the estate was. Kane had resumed his stable hand duties and had moved back to his room in the servants' quarters. The stress of constant requests for money, for loans repayments, regular bills, and tenants defaulting on their rent was keeping a distance between them. Occasionally Kane checked on Corey to see how he was faring, but most of the time was chivvied away by Jos, as Corey's request was not to be disturbed by anyone. 

Corey didn't come down to the stables to ride anymore. The estate was taking up too much of his time. He locked himself away in his father's study and poured over the books, accounting for the assets they still owned, others Mr Anderson had borrowed against or had sold off.

It was a late afternoon, when Corey emerged from the house. He looked worn and tired. The night had started to fall, the air becoming fresher and the sun had less bite. He made his way down to the stables in the hope that Kane was there. 

He wasn't. Corey went into the stable to visit his horse. Hugo eagerly came up to his absent master and nuzzled him. Corey ran his hand over the strong muscles in the horse's neck and played his fingers through the thick black mane. 

"Life was so much easier when it was just you and me, boy." Corey murmured and rested his forehead against Hugo's nose. The horse gently snuffled. Corey shifted back, letting his fingers trail along the silken hair and moved back to the haystack at the far end of the stable. He collapsed into the straw and lay down, closing his eyes. 

He was shaken awake. The night had fallen, a lamplight had been lit. 

"Sir?" It was Kane. 

Corey opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?"

Kane sat down beside him. "The stables. Jos asked me to look for you. He was worried you missed dinner." 

"I can't do this. I can't run the estate. We have no money. Father has mortgaged us to the hilt. I'll have to sell Mother's house in town as well as the estate to break even. Then what will happen to me?" Corey broke down, hiding his face in his hands. Kane shuffled closer and wrapped an arm around Corey's shaking shoulders. 

"I wanted you to be my companion. But I have nothing to offer you now," Corey murmured, he wiped his face.

"Your… your companion?" Kane asked softly. He'd barely even seen Corey for the last few weeks. He had almost resigned to the fact Corey didn't love him anymore. 

Corey nodded. "I wanted you to give up this life and live with me. As my lover." Corey looked up at met Kane's eyes. 

Kane stared at him. His heart beat a little faster. "But people would talk…" 

"I don't care," Corey said, cutting him. "I want you. I love you. There is nothing left. I can't offer you that life." 

Kane tightened his arm around Corey's shoulders and hugged him tight. "I don't care about your money. You could live on the streets and I would still want to be with you." 

"I don't want to live on the streets. This is my home," Corey's tears started to fall once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two super short chapters. I really didn't edit this very well :)

“Kane!" Sara shouted, as she ran down the hill towards the stables. Kane stabbed his pitchfork into the hay and wandered out into the sunshine. The housemaid skidded to a halt and waved a piece of folder parchment in Kane's direction.

"You have a letter," she panted. Kane looked confused. He'd never received a letter in all his time at the Anderson's estate.

“What? Who from?" he asked, wiping his dirty hand on that back of his trousers before taking the envelope.

"I don't know! That's why it's so exciting. You never get mail." She grinned and hovered over his shoulder to read. Kane broke the wax seal and turned away to read the letter away from prying eyes.

> Dear Mr Kane Williamson
> 
> I hope this letter finds you well. I represent the estate of Mr Logan Williamson, of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania colony. As per his wishes, I am writing to inform you of his death and that you are the sole inheritor of his estate and trust, a combined estimated worth of three hundred thousand pounds. 

Kane looked up from the parchment and stared in disbelief at Sara.

"What?" she asked. "What does it say?" She bounced on her toes eager to be informed.

"Where's Master Anderson?" Kane asked, the letter shaking in his hands.

"He went to the village. He'll be back soon," she said. "What does the letter say?"

"I'll tell you later, I need to speak to Corey first." Kane said and chivvied Sara away. The maid grumbled and reluctantly went back up to the house.

Kane moved back into the shade of the stable to read the rest of the letter.

> It may not be known to you, that Mr Logan Williamson was your twin brother. He was adopted from your family after the death of your mother in childbirth and by the wishes of your father who could not afford to support two children. His adoptive father, Mr Daniel Vettori emigrated to the colonies and unfortunately passed on his ward's eighteenth birthday, leaving the family fortune to his sole heir. Although knowing of his adoption and wishing to know his twin brother, Mr Logan Williamson has been too indisposed to travel back to his place of birth. He was diagnosed with consumption and has been in poor health these last few years. He died four days into the new year. His Last Will and Testament names you as sole heir. I shall quote part of his Will here: -
> 
> _I wish you, my twin, wherever you may be, health and happiness. I do not know what became of you, but if circumstances were different you may have been the one adopted away from our parents. I want you to have all the benefits I have received from having the good fortune of my adoptive father as I am no longer able to enjoy a long and healthy life._  
>  _Logan W._
> 
> At your earliest convenience please reply and we can put Mr L. Williamson's affairs in order and sign over all documents to you. Our office is located at the address below in Courthouse-lane. Please accept our condolences at this sad time.
> 
> Yours Faithfully  
>  Mr Thomas Latham, Esq.  
>  Rutherford, Latham & Bracewell

Kane read the letter over and over, looking for the practical joke within the words. The handwriting wasn't familiar to him. He had heard of the lawyer firm, they were the same lawyers the Andersons had utilised in the past. A reply would have to be written. Hoping Corey was on his way back to the estate, Kane ran up to the house.

 


	19. Chapter 19

The flat over the pie shop was warm. The spring sun shone brightly through the windows. One sash was thrown open to let the cooling breeze in. A cool draught gusted in and wrapped around the inhabitants of the room, raising gooseflesh on exposed skin. Both boys were naked, and if anyone came to the door they would plainly see young Mr Anderson thrusting his hard thick member into Mr Watling, the barman of the Black Cap through the window. They were stood against the mantelpiece. BJ’s small stature was dwarfed by Corey's bulk. BJ's knuckles were white as he gripped to the wood in front on him, one hand had strayed to his own hard manhood. 

Corey thrust faster, encouraged by BJ's wanton moaning and writhing body. Their skin was slick with sweat and slid easily against each other. It didn't take long for BJ to find his release. The white ribbons flecked the mantelpiece and hearth with the furious movement of his firm hand. The sounds of BJ's long loud groan of relief urged Corey to climax. He buried his seed deep within the barman's warm velvet opening. 

Panting he pulled back to let BJ straighten up. He reached over for his breeches, before BJ's hand stopped him. 

"Oh, don't get dressed yet and deprive me of that gorgeous body." Corey blushed and BJ's hand trailed over his taut abdominal muscles. 

"Now," smiled the barman, resting his hands on Corey's chest. "I haven't seen you for months, and as much as I enjoyed our previous encounter, has something happened with you and your pretty stable hand?" 

Corey turned his head and looked down. "Nothing's happening," he whispered and pulled away from BJ to sit down on the bed. "I'm broke. I have no money to keep estate going. Kane will have to find work elsewhere." 

"And Mr Williamson only wants you for your money? I find that hard to believe." 

"No, no. He said he wants to be with me, but I can't force destitution on him. He needs someone better than me." 

BJ sat down beside Corey and rested his hand on his thigh. "He loves you, and I know you love him." His hand strayed a little lower and brushed along Corey's spent manhood. '

"Let me take your mind off your troubles for the rest of the afternoon." He moved up onto Corey's lap, wrapping his hand around the soft flesh, wanting to massage it back to full arousal. 

Corey swallowed and looked down to watch BJ's skilful hand. "Maybe we shouldn't…" he started, but was cut off as BJ made him moan. 

"Why are you here if not to play?" BJ murmured softly against his lips. "I know how long you can go after the first time. I like it." His hand moved slowly between them, sliding up and down the larger man's burgeoning length. Their parted lips came together only momentarily before BJ teasingly pulled away. Corey pursued him and kissed him hard. 

It didn't take long under BJ's gentle massage for Corey’s member to become hard once more. The smaller man shuffled up higher on Corey's lap and eased the tip passed his already stretched muscles. He slowly impaled himself with a long low moan, leaning back. Corey leaned down and ran his tongue along BJ's breastbone, causing little goosebumps to break out over his skin again. 

Slipping an arm around Corey's shoulders for support, BJ eagerly shifted up and down, impaling himself over and over on the hard thick shaft. Occasionally he exhaled a loud moan when that spot deep inside him was struck, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. 

"Oh god, do that again," he sighed, angling his hips to feel the sensation again. Instead Corey lifted him up and put him on his back in the bed. BJ spread himself open, hooking his hands under his knees. Corey took full advantage of his vulnerable position and thrust his throbbing member back into BJ's reddened, slippery entrance. He pounded into him, as though taking out all his frustrations. The harder and deeper he pushed, the louder BJ's cries of pleasure became. 

BJ was trembling with pleasure. The angle of their coupling was causing that deep spot to be hit with every thrust. He grabbed onto Corey's biceps, feeling the muscles work beneath his fingers. "Don't stop!" he cried. Corey was relentless. He grunted and groaned, pressing BJ into the mattress. He curled himself over the smaller man and stilled, buried deep within BJ's heat. He panted to catch his breath. 

"I thought I told you not to stop," BJ said with a cheeky smile, and kissed along the throbbing tendon in Corey's neck. 

Corey smiled despite himself. BJ always had that knack, no matter the situation. "You're so wanton." 

"And proud of it." BJ's fingers trailed down Corey's slick back. A bead of sweat rolled down from his hair. Corey licked at the droplet, sliding down his temple. 

Wiggling out from under Corey, BJ shifted up onto all fours, his hand slowly slid along his own throbbing member. Corey unconsciously licked his lips. He loved Kane with all his heart, but this man made him feel things he'd never felt before. It was pure lust and want. He didn't need love from BJ, he needed pleasure and BJ was more than willing to give it. He wanted BJ in every way he could have him. 

"Come, Mr Anderson, don't make me wait," BJ murmured, biting his lip coquettishly. 

He knelt up on the bed as BJ angled his hips back, exposing his used hole once again. This time, Corey took him more slowly. He easily slipped the tip inside him. BJ's muscle twitched and fluttered, trying to draw him in deeper. Teasingly Corey dipped just the head in and out. BJ moaned in frustration. He pushed back wanting to feel every inch inside him, but Corey withdrew with a smirk. He rubbed his hand over BJ's back, and started to push him down, flat against the mattress. BJ didn't resist and allowed himself to be held down. 

"You want it?" he smiled, enjoying the rush of having BJ under his hand. 

"Yes, I want it. I want it all," BJ moaned, spreading his legs so his ankles were off the sides of his small bed. "Every inch of that perfect hot, hard cock." 

Corey smiled and slowly entered him. At this angle he felt tighter. Corey pushed and forced his entire length into BJ's trembling body, who moaned loudly, wanting to move, but was held in place. It was agonisingly slow, Corey slid in barely an inch at a time, watching BJ with under him, his body keening and begging for more. 

He watched BJ's stretched hole, stretch that little bit further the deeper he pressed, until he was buried all the way inside his tight hot body. BJ groaned and clenched down. 

"You're ruining me for other men," he murmured, then cried out as Corey suddenly pulled back and thrust all the way back in one swift movement. Without further warning, Corey ploughed him into the mattress. The rickety old bed springs loudly squeaked and creaked. 

The sweat dripped down Corey's hair and splashed onto BJ's back. He grunted and groaned, rolling his hips faster. BJ's moans were vibrating with Corey's quick thrusts. He was rubbed hard against the rough sheets and spilled his seed with another low cry.

Suddenly Corey stilled then jerked, his climax arriving with a low choked cry of pleasure. He pulled back, pumping his manhood in his hand and watched the seed spurt out over BJ's red pucker. Slowly he entered BJ again, pushing his seed inside him. BJ groaned loudly, exhausted and spent. His dark curls were plastered to his face with sweat. He slipped a leg back around Corey's and rolled them on their sides. 

Corey leaned in and lightly pressed a kiss to BJ's neck. 

"Yes," he sighed happily. "Totally ruined." Wrapped around each other they slept soundly.


	20. Chapter 20

Kane paced the stables waiting for Corey to come home. Finally just on twilight he heard the pounding of horse’s hooves on the path that led to the paddocks. There he was, looking stunning as always atop his black steed. Barely a hair out of place, his black leather riding jacket sat perfectly. He slid down off Hugo. 

"Corey!" Kane called and ran towards and almost launching himself into Corey's arms. Surprised Corey caught the smaller man. 

"Kane? What are you doing?" 

Kane continued to hug him tight and almost giggled. Gently Corey prised him away. "Kane?"

He fished the letter out of his pocket and thrust it at Corey. "Read! It's wonderful news!"

Taking the letter from Kane, Corey stepped closer to the lamplight so he could read the close handwriting. He blinked and reread the first paragraph again. He looked at Kane's grinning face then read the rest of the letter. 

"Is, is this true?" he asked, pointing at the parchment. 

"I think so," Kane said, beaming. "You don't have to give up the estate." 

Corey shook his head. "No, I can't let you do that. This is your money."

"And I want to help you save the estate. This is my home too." Kane rested his hand on Corey's chest and smiled up into his blue eyes. 

"Oh Kane," Corey wrapped his arms around him and picked him up off the ground. Kane giggled and squeaked in surprise as Corey twirled him around. They kissed. Kane gently slid down Corey's body, back to the ground. 

He bit his lip shyly. "Would you be my companion?"

Corey laughed and smiled brightly. "Of course." He took Kane's hand and they walked up to the house together. 

The evening stars somehow seemed brighter with stress of the estate's financial problems lifted off his shoulders. Kane's inheritance would pay off all the debts and there would be enough left over to live off until the tenant rents started to come through again. Corey's couldn't have been happier. He had his home and he had the man he loved at his side. The small nagging secret of his afternoon with BJ picked at the back of his mind. He would have to tell Kane. 

He'd again told the servants not to disturb him in the morning, but wanted a conference with the staff at midday. Corey walked into his chamber and started to unbutton his riding coat, but Kane stayed his hand. 

"Let me undress you," he said, his hand straying to the bulge in the front of Corey's breeches. He slowly massaged him through the tight fabric and Corey groaned loudly. He was very tender and riding back to the estate didn't help matters. 

Kane slowly unbuttoned the leather coat and pushed it off Corey's shoulder. He leaned up on tiptoe to undo the neck cloth knot. Very slowly he pulled it free from around his neck and let it drop to the floor. The cotton shirt fell open to exposed Corey's strong collar bone. Kane smiled and ran his fingers along the prominent bone. 

Corey let his eyes close, focusing on the way Kane' fingertips danced over his skin. 

He swallowed heavily and frowned. "Wait, wait," he murmured. He blinked his eyes open to see a confused look on Kane's pretty face. "Before we go any further, I have to tell you something." 

With a sigh he moved back to the bed and Kane moved with him, but remained standing. Corey looked up and sighed. "I was in the village today."

Kane nodded. "I know, Sara told me. That's not unusual." 

"No, it's not. What I haven't told you was who I was with." Corey paused. He didn't want to deal with the circumstances of his secret, but it was unfair to Kane to keep it from him. "I was with BJ."

Kane cocked his head to the side, looking even more confused. "Mr Watling? As in my friend the barman. I thought you didn't like him." 

"We ironed out our differences." 

"So, you..." Kane wasn't sure what he wanted to ask. He wasn't entirely sure what Corey was trying to tell him. Corey looked down. 

"When I say 'with', I mean with him, in his bed.." Corey trailed off, not wanting to meet Kane's eyes. Kane blinked. 

"You and him?" Kane asked, his face contorting into a frown of confusion. "You'd rather be with him instead of with me?" His voice cracked on the last word. He stepped backwards, wanting to put a little distance between them. 

Corey's head snapped up. "No. No, I don't want to be with him. I mean, not in the way I want to be with you." He quickly amended, as his actions that afternoon would definitely contradict his denial. He liked BJ, there was no denying that, but it was more physical than anything else. He didn't want to hold BJ all night. He didn't want to protect him. He didn't want to live with him for the rest of his life. Kane was special. He knew that now. In the beginning he perhaps confused his attraction to the stable hand as lust and treated him as such. He understood his feelings now. Kane made him feel happy.

Kane looked on the verge of tears. "You've been pushing me away for months. You wouldn't even talk to me."

"I told you why. I didn't want... no, I couldn't have you being in love with someone who couldn't give you the world, as you deserve."

"But you've been with him all this time?"

Corey shook his head. "No, just once before today." He paused, collecting his thoughts. He needed Kane to understand. "I was frustrated." He continued. "I needed to vent everything. The estate, the debts," He looked into Kane's eyes. "You. I love you Kane, with my whole soul and I hated myself for making you feel abandoned. BJ offered an afternoon where I didn't have to think about anything. Just pure pleasure." 

"I could have done that for you," Kane said in a quiet voice. 

"I didn't want to use you like that. You're special to me. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." 

They looked at each other. Kane couldn't really be mad at Corey, he'd done the same thing himself with BJ. He flung himself into Corey's arms and hugged him tight. Corey sighed with relief and picked Kane up off the ground and twirled him around. The smaller man squeaked in surprise. 

"We're going to make this estate work. Together," Kane whispered into Corey's shoulder, whose strong arms held him close. 

"Come to bed with me," Corey murmured. "I just want to hold you all night. Tomorrow we start our new life."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow ,another really short chapter. I'm just going to post some bigger chunks from here on in.

At the first light of morning Kane woke up. The curtains hadn't been closed the previous night. Corey's arms were still wrapped around him. They hadn't moved from their positions all night. Slowly he wiggled himself out of Corey's embrace and moved to the window. He looked out over the ornamental garden. The grass here was a beautiful lush green compared to the sunburnt fields and hills. The sun still hadn't peeked up over the horizon yet and the sky was a brilliant array of reds and pinks and blues. He felt two arms encircle his waist and closing his eyes he leaned back into the warm body behind him. 

"Why are you up so early?" Corey whispered against Kane's neck in his husky morning voice. 

He blinked his eyes open when the light changed and the sun appeared, rays beamed through the scattering of clouds. 

Kane smiled. "I wanted to see the sunrise." 

Corey looked out of the window and held Kane close. "It's beautiful," he murmured. "Like you." 

Kane felt his cheeks warm in a sudden blush. He lightly stroked his fingers along Corey's forearm. They stood in silence and watched the sky change from pink to a brilliant blue and the clouds from red to their fluffy white. 

"I need to write to the lawyers," Kane said eventually, breaking the silence. 

"We can do that after breakfast. It's much easier to think on a full stomach." Corey suggested and moved away from Kane to his bureau to check the time on his pocket watch. 

Kane followed him with his eyes. Regardless of how stunning the sunrise was, nothing could compare to Corey's naked body. In his youth, Kane had read about the myths of the ancient Greeks, their Gods and worship of human perfection. He had seen etchings and paintings and statues that had been sculpted with such skill the marble looked soft and pliable. Here right in front of him was one of those marble statues made flesh. He remembered admiring a statue of a man with a snake writhing around his naked form. The way the body twisted emphasised the sculpted muscles and tendons as though the man had been frozen in a moment in time. His torso was beautifully defined, the muscles straining in agony. Kane imagined Corey's body angled in such a manner, not in pain, but in ecstasy of the throes of their passion. 

Corey caught Kane staring at his body, his eyes slightly glazed in deep thought. 

"Kane? Is everything alright?" Corey asked, walking back to his lover. 

Kane grinned and slipped his arms around Corey's middle. "Never better." 

Corey kissed his forehead and rubbed the back of his shoulders. "Breakfast, then lawyers."


	22. Chapter 22

Letters were sent back and forth from the lawyers in Town. The accounts were settled and almost overnight Kane was a rich man. He didn't have to work another day in his life, and giving his money to pay off Mr Anderson's debts, he would in fact be the new owner of Canterbury Hall. 

He needed to take a long bath to think through his new situation. But what to do? Who did he ask? Would they even listen to him? Not knowing what else to do, Kane wandered down into the kitchens, looking for Sara. 

"Look who is gracing us with his presence," she said with a huff and a stack of folded linen in her arms. "Everything just falls on your plate, doesn't it?" She bustled past him and up the stairs to put the linen away in its cupboard on the top floor of the house.

Kane looked shocked. He and Sara had always been good friends. Ever since Corey had informed the staff of the new situation, she had kept her distance. 

"Don't mind her," Ali said and set him down at the table with a mug of tea. "She's always wanted a long lost relative to die and leave her a fortune." 

Kane smiled despite himself and Ali grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "There's the pretty smile we all love." She sat down with him. Ali was an older lady with a friendly face that was curtained in long dark curls when they weren't tied up in a bun. She had virtually been the only mother he'd ever known, even though she was only about ten years his senior. 

"I don't want to alienate her. I mean, I didn't even know I had a twin brother, let alone a rich one," Kane said, gripping his mug tight, the warmth travelling through his palms. "I'd swap it all to have known him."

Ali kindly rubbed his back. "I know. Give her time to realise you're the same old Kane." 

He smiled sheepishly. "I actually came down here to ask if someone could draw me a bath." 

The cook smiled and stood up, needing to get back to her dinner preparation. "That is Sara's area, I'll let her know and tell her it's for Master Corey." 

"Thank you." Kane said and quickly finished his tea. He decided to get out of the house for a bit and go down to see the horses. He missed the smell of the outdoors. He opened the stable door and noticed that Hugo was gone. Corey must have gone for a ride. Perhaps he could go for a ride. He didn't need Mr Anderson's permission anymore and the horses did need exercise. 

Grinning to himself he collected one of the spare saddles and placed it on the back of the small chestnut thoroughbred. Canterbury Countess was the late Mr Anderson's prized sprinter. She had won fourteen races over her competition life and had given the Andersons a good name amongst the racing fraternity, for a short time. The prize money was long spent and without funds, the estate didn't produce another winner. 

Kane saddled up the Countess and rode her out into the fields. It was nice to be out of the house and away to be alone with his thoughts. He took her down along the stream. The summer breeze cooled off the water. They walked down along the willows, enjoying the fresh air and stippled shade.

Hugo was drinking from the cool running water. His black coat shone in the sun. If Hugo was here, then Corey wouldn't be too far away. There he was, reclining against one of the larger trees, eyes closed against the warm afternoon sun. 

"Corey?" Kane called and gracefully slipped from the saddle, allowing the Countess to nuzzle up to her stablemate. 

Corey opened his eyes and smiled. "Good afternoon. How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," Kane said and sat down beside him on the slightly damp grass. "I just felt like a ride and I know it's nice down here." 

"I come here all the time," Corey said, and slipped his hand into Kane's. The boys settled back against the trunk, Kane let his head drop onto Corey's shoulder. They sat silently for a moment. The soft sound of the flowing water filtered through the quiet solitude. 

Corey broke the silence. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but I asked Ross to come tomorrow and measure you for some new clothes. If you're going to be part of the landed gentry, you need to look the part." 

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." Kane looked down at his own clothes. They were old, baggy, worn and full of holes. They were definitely the clothes of a servant and not the master of the house. He laughed, remembering the last time he had been fitted for clothes. 

"You're not going to fit me for a dress, are you?" he grinned. 

"No, but I seem to remember liking you in that dress." Corey smiled. 

"You didn't like the dress. You ripped it apart."

"I wanted to get to you."

Kane lifted his head and looked in Corey's blue eyes. "You have me now." 

"And I couldn't be happier, Mr Williamson." He leaned over and softly kissed his lover. Kane sighed softly. 

Corey broke away and murmured, “Good sigh, or bad sigh?”

“Definitely good,” beamed Kane. “I don’t think I ever thought my life would turn out this way. Last year I was watching you become engaged to Prudence and I was miserable, pining away after something that was unattainable. But here I am, with everything I only ever dreamed of.” 

Corey smiled and rested his hand against Kane’s bearded jaw and lightly stroked the soft hair. 

“Come here, my love,” Corey murmured. Kane shifted and straddled Corey’s thighs. They rested their foreheads against each other, enjoying the closeness. Their mouths were too close to resist pressing their lips together softly. Corey closed his eyes and relished the tender kisses. Out in the bright sunshine Kane’s beard had been warmed by the day. Corey enjoyed the light tickling it gave his jaw. His whiskers were at that perfect length where they never felt scratchy. Even before their first kiss, Corey knew he would love the feel of Kane’s beard against his skin. Although he never knew how much he would love that soft ticklish feeling between his thighs, when Kane nuzzled his cheeks along his soft sensitive skin. 

Lost in his thoughts and the warmth of the day, Corey moaned when Kane shuffled higher on his lap, his manhood was already swelling in his breeches. Kane’s hand slipped down Corey’s back to unlace him, to help the straining member free from its confines.  
Corey did the same for Kane, who wiggled his breeches down to his ankles. His long shirt tail was the only thing covering his modesty. Corey’s shaft was hard and straight, encouraged by his slow stroking. A small thrill always went through him when Kane knelt up and slowly impaled himself down onto the large member. This time the thrill was greater. They were out in the open, where anyone could happen upon them. 

Kane leaned his head back with a low moan as his inched his way down until Corey was fully seated deep inside Kane’s body. They stayed coupled like that for a long while. Corey didn’t want to lose the feeling of his entire shaft enveloped in that wonderful tight heat, and Kane relished the stretch and burn and the feeling of being filled to the brim. 

Slowly they moved together. Kane began the rocking motion, barely moving, giving them both only the merest friction. The slow teasing built between them and soon both boys wanted more. Corey gripped onto Kane’s waist and moved him bodily in his lap, the smaller man moaning out as his movements were controlled. Moving harder and faster meant putting more pressure on his knees. Dirt and twigs from under the tree were digging into his knees, but he didn’t care. All he was focused on was the pleasure that was coursing through his body. A wave of rapture caused a shudder to descend his spine as Corey continued to find that deep spot over and over. 

Kane closed his eyes and held tight to Corey’s shoulders. He let out a loud cry of delight and surprise when Corey pulled him down and the hard shaft inside him penetrated deep. A bird in the tree overhead screeched at the sudden noise in the afternoon solitude. 

Clinging to each other, their movements become more urgent. Kane’s hand rubbed his own shaft with a desperate fury. He panted heavily and gasped out when his climaxed. His mouth opened in a low moan and his seed spurted out onto Corey’s waistcoat.  
Corey buried his face against Kane’s neck and clutched hard at his back as he followed him over. His whole body shuddered with the force of his orgasm. For a long moment they held each other, listening to each other’s deep breathing and elevated heartbeats pounding in their chests. 

The soft breeze caressed Kane’s warm naked skin of his behind and he cuddled closer to Corey; sleepy from their exertion, but concerned if they stayed here much longer they would be found in their compromising position. 

Carefully he moved off his lover and quickly pulled up his breeches. Corey did the same and they settled back against the trunk of the tree as though nothing had happened between them. The only visible evidence of their external afternoon activities was slowly drying on Corey’s waistcoat.


	23. Chapter 23

“Stand up straight if you please, Mr Williamson," requested Ross the tailor as he knelt on the floor at Kane's feet and pinned up his new trousers. Kane did as he was told and straightened his back. He looked at himself in the mirror. Someone very different was looking back at him. He had trimmed his beard and his hair was brushed and parted, with not a hair out of place. He wore a crisp white shirt, complete with wrapped neck cloth. The coat was a beautiful deep shade of corbeau and fitted him perfectly. This was not the rough and dirty stable boy he usually saw staring back at him. Ross had handed him a stack of fabric swatches and asked for his opinion. Kane had no clue and pointed at a couple he liked the look of. The tailor had ummed and erred, checked the colours against Kane's complexion, then settled on neither one Kane had chosen. 

Ross patted Kane's leg to tell him to turn around. Corey had asked Ross to tailor a whole new wardrobe for Kane. Everything from day wear, to evening dinner wear, to formal attire and riding clothes. New shoes were also being made, both short ankle and long knee boots and buckled shoes in pinchbeck and silver. 

The door to the dressing room opened and Corey stood in the doorway, pausing as he saw Kane in his new clothes

"You look stunning, Kane," he murmured, looking him up and down. 

"He's every bit the new gentleman," Ross muttered through a mouthful of pins. "You can get undressed now, Mr Williamson." Ross stood up and smiled over at Corey as Kane carefully extracted himself from his new clothes. "I'll have the whole wardrobe finished by the end of the month." 

Corey nodded, only half hearing what Ross was saying as he watched Kane undress. 

Ross gathered up his bag, the half made clothes and fabric samples and bowed himself from the room. Corey shut the door behind the tailor and moved towards Kane. He was dressed only in his undershirt. The tails hung down to conceal his bare behind. 

"As pretty as you look in your new clothes, I think I prefer you without them." Corey slipped his hands up under Kane's undershirt and slid it up over his head. Kane stood naked, his manhood starting to grow. 

Corey knelt down and kissed Kane's belly. Kane grinned and caressed Corey's hair. 

"What are you doing down there?" he said with a grin. Corey raised his blue eyes up to meet Kane's. 

"What do you think?" he said and ducked his head. Kane let out a soft moan as he felt the tip of Corey's tongue run along his full length. He stroked Corey's hair, curling the longer strands around his little finger. 

"Come to bed," Kane purred, his eyes closing as Corey's tongue continued to explore his hard member. 

"I want to do this," Corey murmured, parted his lips and swallowed the throbbing head into his mouth. Slowly he worked his lips up and down the shaft, spurred on by Kane's low moans of encouragement. He rubbed his tongue along the underside, knowing it was what he liked Kane to do to him. The loud groan told him that Kane liked it as well. 

Soon Kane's grip tightened in Corey's hair, he made a move to step back but Corey held him in place. He wanted to taste Kane's hot salty release. He sucked harder, feeling the member swell and explode in his mouth. He almost choked, but managed to swallow all Kane had to give. 

Kane fell to his knees, they had buckled with his release. He wrapped his arms around Corey and kissed him hard and passionately. Breaking the kiss, panting softly from the lack of air, they rested foreheads together to catch their breath. 

"I love you, so much," Kane whispered. "I never want to let you go."

There was a knock on the dressing room door before it opened. Kane quickly scrambled away from Corey and found something to cover his nakedness.

“Apologies, Sir, but I forgot my tape measure,” said Ross as he walked back into the room. His eyes fell on Corey on his knees and then over to Kane who was also on the floor and quickly belting up a robe around his body. Casually wiping a hand over his mouth, Corey got to his feet. He spied the tape measure sitting on the vanity. He picked it up and gave it to the tailor, who hadn’t moved from his position in the open door, his hand still on the door handle. 

Ross swallowed nervously and blinked at the tape measure in Corey’s hand. 

“Sorry to disturb,” he muttered, quickly grabbed it and hurried out of the bedchamber. 

Corey smiled after the retreating tailor. “I really must to learn to lock that door.” 

Kane got to his feet and gave Corey’s arm a light slap. “Corey, don’t joke about that. He could have seen us.”

“But he didn’t,” Corey assured him and leaned down to kiss his cheek. “All he saw was you putting on a robe. For all he knew I was helping you look for something you dropped on the floor.” 

But Kane still looked worried. He bit his lip and moved away to find some proper clothes to put on. Corey slipped his arms around Kane from behind and kisses his neck. 

“Don’t worry about it, my love. I’ll have a quiet word with him if you like,” Corey murmured and gently swayed Kane in his embrace. Comforted by the soft slow motion, Kane relaxed back, letting his eyes close. 

“If you would,” Kane said and turned in Corey’s embrace. “You’ve had to endure your father’s bad reputation. I don’t want the village gossiping about you too.” 

“I don’t care if people talk. So what if they do. This is our life and we’re going to live it the way we want.” Corey grew more passionate as he continued; his usual soft voice became a little louder. “I’m tired of sneaking around, Kane. I love you and I want to live my life the way I want.” 

“But you know what we have isn’t socially acceptable,” Kane murmured and looked down at the floor. 

Gently Corey lifted Kane’s chin to look into his eyes. “The only people in this relationship are you and me and it’s only our opinions that matter.” 

Kane hugged Corey tightly around his middle. “You always know the right things to say.”


	24. Chapter 24

It was strange having his friends wait on him. None of them really minded though, without Kane's inheritance they would have all had to leave their comfortable lives on the estate. And having Kane in charge, who knew what it was like to live the life of a servant made their lives easier. Kane wasn't above doing things for himself. Jos always had to put him right, that he was no longer a servant and it was the staff's job to wait upon the Masters. 

Kane peered under the silver cloches, serving himself bacon, eggs and sausages for breakfast. He sat down at the table opposite Corey, who was reading the newspaper. 

"I was thinking, my love," he started, picking at a piece of bacon. Corey put the paper aside to give Kane his full attention. "We need a new stablehand." 

Corey smiled. "True. Trent's been looking after the horses, but we do need someone full time." 

"I was wondering whether we might offer the job to Mr Watling. We can pay him better than the tavern and he… he can live in my old room, or that cottage down by the river. I know it's empty, we may need to freshen it up a little though." 

"We can go into the village and ask him today if you wish." 

"I'd like that," Kane said, finishing the rasher. "I haven't seen him in weeks…" Kane's eyes went wide. "Oh Lord. I forgot to tell him. How did I forget?" 

Corey chuckled. "I think he knows, my darling. You know how gossip travels around the village. It was hardly a secret that the stableboy of the Anderson's came into money and is now Canterbury Hall’s new owner." 

At midday they took the coach to the village. It was an overcast day so Trent, who was driving, didn't question when Corey shut the carriage curtains to give him and Kane some privacy. The wooden wheels rattled and the horses’ hooves clomped, masking any noise Trent might have heard from behind him in the curtained carriage. 

Kane reached up and pressed his hands against the roof as he rode Corey's straining member with abandon. They had barely waited until the carriage had rolled out of the estate before Kane had pushed down his breeches, sat on Corey's lap and took the large throbbing flesh inside him. He moaned loudly while his fingers clawed at the plush carriage lining. Knowing Trent was barely inches away, separated only by the padded wall of the carriage, turned Kane on more than he ever imagined. His own member strained in front of him, bobbing with the quick motion of his body. Corey's arm snaked around his waist and took him into his large hard, pumping him hard and fast. 

Corey was first to come, spurting his seed deep with the hot flesh enveloping him. He groaned out and sat back into the seat. The wet feeling that filled him brought Kane to the edge and with a few well timed squeezes he released with a low moan, his salty emission coating Corey's hand. 

They sat sated and still coupled for a moment, Kane resting back against Corey's chest. He brought Corey's flecked hand to his mouth and languorously licked him clean. 

"You are so naughty," Corey said, his eyes watching Kane's tongue dart over his skin. His spent member twitched at the sight. 

"I can't get enough of you," Kane murmured, hugging Corey's arm around him and settled back, not wanting to move. 

"I feel the same way," Corey whispered close to Kane's ear. They felt the carriage start to slow down and Kane leaned over to peak out through a gap in the curtains. They were crossing the bridge into the village limits. Quickly Kane slid off Corey and pulled up his breeches. Corey grabbed the kerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped away any evidence of their dalliance. 

Trent stopped the carriage down the back lane behind the pie shop. Kane jumped down first, smoothed out his clothes and waited for Corey to join him. 

"You can go to the tavern." Corey said to Trent. "We'll be about two hours?" Corey looked at Kane for confirmation, who nodded with a shrug. Two hours seemed good for a nice afternoon catch up. Trent smiled and hurried off in search of a cool beer. 

Kane stood at the bottom of BJ's stairs, feeling anxious. Slowly he took step by step up to the small apartment. The curtain over the door was closed and Kane was worried they might have picked a bad time to visit. He quietly rapped at the window. The curtain twitched and the door opened. BJ was there, tying the cord around his dressing robe tighter. 

"Hullo," Kane said with a nervous smile. 

"Well, well, the Master of the Manor finally deems I'm worthy enough for a visit," BJ said, angling his head up to look down his nose. He looked past Kane to Corey who was slowly ascending the staircase. "Both Masters. Aren't I the lucky one?"

"I'm sorry," Kane felt chastened, "It's been busy." He looked down at his feet, shuffling them slightly. He didn't know what else to say. He felt Corey poke the back of his shoulder and he raised his head. BJ was smiling broadly. 

"Come here, Mr Williamson," BJ grinned, throwing his arms around a surprised Kane and hugged him hard. Kane hugged back. "I'm so happy for you. No-one deserves a pocket full of gold more than you." 

Kane grinned sheepishly as BJ let him go and ushered both men into his humble abode. Kane took the sofa and Corey sat on the edge of the bed. BJ bustled around making them tea and finding some sort of biscuit to eat. 

"I had been hoping you'd visit," BJ said. "When I heard the rumours in the tavern, I couldn't believe it. But then Ross mentioned something about a large commission from Canterbury Hall. Then I thought it must be true." He handed Kane a steaming cup of tea. 

"Actually we've come to ask you something," Corey said as BJ handed him his cup. He blew over the hot liquid and took a cautious sip, not wanting to burn his tongue. 

"Yes," Kane agreed. BJ picked up his own cup and sat down on the wooden kitchen chair, with interest. 

"And you can say no, if you want. It's up to you." Kane continued. 

"What Mr Williamson is trying to say, is that we have a vacancy on our estate." 

BJ sat up a little straighter. Even under the elder Mr Anderson, the employees of the estate were well paid and looked after. 

"Stable hand," Kane said with a little grin. A little thrill went through him, knowing it was his old position he was giving away. That made everything that more real. If the job of stable hand was filled it meant he would never have to go back to that. "With that comes quarters in the main house, or if you want a little privacy, there is a cottage down on the stream, in the little woods to the west side of the estate." 

"We can pay you more than the tavern does," Corey added. 

"You're offering me a job and a house?"

Kane smiled. "Yes. If you want it, that is."

BJ paused, looking from Kane to Corey and back again. He looked around his tiny apartment, with its one sunken couch, one rickety wooden chair and mismatched table, and its one tiny single bed. The curtains had seen better days, so had the wood fire stove. The rug underfoot was threadbare and during winter storms the windows rattled and let in cold draughts. He had spent only six months in this room, but there was never enough money to make it nice. Rent was expensive in town and the tavern paid him enough to live on. It was convenient though. He'd brought quite a few patrons of the tavern back to this little room. In contrast Canterbury Hall was miles out of town, with less chance of meeting people. 

Kane's smile started to droop the longer BJ stayed silent. 

"I may have to think about it," BJ said. 

"Of course," said Corey, setting his cup aside. "Take as long as you need. It's yours until you say otherwise." 

"It's a very generous offer." 

Corey had a guess at what was stopping BJ from taking the job there and then. "The estate isn't that far from the village. And the cottage is about a half a mile closer." 

BJ cocked his head to the side. "Really?" he said, his interesting piquing again. "It would be nice to have some more money and bigger rooms," he mused out loud. 

"Come out and have a look. You've never been out to the estate before, have you?" Kane asked. He put his empty cup on the cushion beside him and sat a little forward in his seat. "Trent will be back in a couple hours. Come back with us."

Corey nodded his agreement. 

BJ smiled and then grinned cheekily. "Okay. What do we do until then to fill in the time?"

The bed wasn't big enough for all three of them, so BJ had stripped it and put the duvet and pillows on the floors. The three boys lay naked together, their breathing elevated from their joint exertions. Corey in the middle while the smaller men flanked him, arms and legs tangled together. Kane pressed his lips to Corey's expanding chest, letting his tongue dart out to taste the light sheen of sweat on his skin. 

Corey had slid his hard member into Kane first, still slick from their carriage ride. He took him roughly on all fours on the floor while BJ coaxed Kane's lips apart to slide his own throbbing rod into the inviting wet mouth. Then it was BJ's turn in the middle, with Corey behind him, Kane in front, pushing and thrusting into his hot eager body. Corey spilt his seed over BJ's back with a low groan of pleasure and he watched with pure lust in his eyes as Kane collected every drop with his tongue. 

Spent, Corey lay back to watch BJ and Kane together. They kissed and wrapped themselves around each other. A small pang of jealousy went through him as Kane pushed his straining manhood into BJ's stretched hole. He'd never let Kane do that to him. It was always Kane taking Corey's hard thick member, making those sweet noises of delight. The more he watched the wanton expression on BJ's face, the more he wondered what it would be like to feel Kane inside him. To feel his body open up and eagerly swallow all Kane had to give him. 

When the two boys had shuddered and groaned from their climaxes, they snuggled either side of Corey's muscular frame. They looked sleepy and sated and beautiful. He loved Kane with all his heart, but there was no denying there was a certain attraction to the dark curly haired boy as well. 

BJ's fingers lightly traced a slow lazy pattern over Corey's chest. 

"I think I like the sound of the cottage," he said softly.

Three hours later had Trent driving the party of three up through the woods. The stone cottage was dark, due to the overgrowing ivy trailing up over the windows. It sat nestled in a grove by the stream, looking a little neglected. The paint was peeling, a couple panes of glass were broken, but overall the cottage was still a good little hideaway. 

"It doesn't look great right now," Kane said to BJ as they walked up the path to the front door. "But we can have it fixed up in a heartbeat." Corey had walked ahead of them to push open the door. It squeaked loudly on its hinges. It opened up onto a living room, with a large chimney at the other end which also serviced the bedroom beyond. The living area itself was twice the size of BJ's room above the pie shop. 

"This is wonderful," he murmured and wandered inside. He stood in front of the chimney piece and ran his hand along the dark beam above a wood burning stove that sat in the alcove. He went into the room beyond. The bedroom was the same size as the living area, large enough for a double bed and a copper for bathing. 

"It's not quite to the standard of the manor, but it's nice and quiet down here, very private," Kane said, then added quickly, "Of course you're invited up to the main house whenever you like." 

BJ came back into the main room and cocked his head. "As a servant or as a friend?"

Corey and Kane looked at each other. "Well there's protocol to follow…" Corey started, but trailed off. It was a difficult situation. They couldn't have the staff dining with them, but then again, BJ was more than staff, he was a very close friend. 

"I get it," BJ said, quietly. "I'm a servant, and you'll treat me as such." 

"No," said Kane and scowled at Corey. "You're our friend and will be treated with respect. Who cares if you also work for us? You're not a servant, you're an employee. If we want you to join us for dinner, you bloody well can. Protocol can go hang." Kane's voice was getting harder and angrier the more he spoke. 

Corey shrugged and smiled. "Well he is the owner of Canterbury Hall, he can do as he pleases."


	25. Chapter 25

After BJ had been given a tour of the main house he was then asked to dinner, and to Kane’s surprise he declined. 

“Sorry,” he said, “but I still have to work at the tavern tomorrow. I can’t be late out tonight.” Instead the carriage was ordered and BJ was driven back home to his little flat over the pie shop. All throughout dinner Kane was sure Corey was looking over at him more than usual. Every time he glanced up to catch Corey’s eyes, they darted away and he quickly ate a forkful of beef to cover his staring.

“What’s wrong?” Kane asked after the main course was finished and the dessert had arrived. He started on his pudding, a quivering delicious mess of soft biscuit, syllabub and fruit. “Nothing,” Corey replied quickly and took mouthful off his own dessert.

“Is it Mr Watling?” asked Kane. “How I said he’d be allowed to dine with us?”

“What? No, of course not. I like BJ,” Corey replied, not looking away from his bowl. “Besides, as I said, you’re the owner of the estate now, you can do what you like.” 

“I gave that money to you,” Kane said, putting down his spoon and moving to sit on the empty chair at Corey’s side. He took Corey’s hand in his. “This estate is still yours. The rents coming in are from your tenants, I just gave it a helping hand is all.” 

“Without you this estate was dead. You saved it. You saved us all.” Corey leaned in and gently kissed Kane at the corner of his mouth. 

“Then why have you been avoiding my gaze all night? Is something wrong?” Kane reached up and stroked Corey’s face.

“It’s nothing. I’ve just been thinking about something else, not important.” Corey gave him a smile. “Go finish your dessert. I know it’s your favourite.” 

Kane gave him a sideways glance and got up to move back to his place setting opposite. With a glance at Corey, Kane ate his way quickly through the sweet mess. 

Two hours later and Kane was already in bed by the time Corey arrived in their chamber. The candle on the bedside table flickered in the draught of the door opening and closing. 

“Where have you been?” Kane asked, putting his book face down on top of his thigh. “You disappeared after dinner.” 

“Bathing,” Corey replied and shrugged out of his dressing gown. Kane could now see his hair was still wet and his skin had the light sheen and colour of someone who had been immersed in hot water. His night shirt slightly clung to his not quite dry body as he walked to the bed. 

Silently Corey crawled into his side of the bed. Kane picked up his book again with the intention of reading to the end of the chapter before settling down for the night. 

Corey lay on his back, hands resting on his broad chest and looked up at the ceiling. 

“What’s it like?” he asked in a soft voice. 

“What’s what like?” Kane said, page marking his book and setting it aside. He turned to face his lover. 

Corey blushed bright red and his lip caught in his teeth the way it did when he was trying to think of what to say. Kane loved the way Corey could be so confident and dominant when he knew exactly what he wanted, but turned into an innocent child when he didn’t. 

“Me,” he said and added in a whisper, “being inside you.” 

Kane smiled. “Is this what you were thinking about at dinner?”

Corey nodded. “I saw you and BJ together this afternoon and saw the look on his face when you… when you, well you know.” His face flushed again. 

“But you’ve been with BJ before, you know what he looks like,” Kane said, stopping short of saying ‘when you’re inside him’ knowing it would make Corey blush even more. He stroked the back of his finger over Corey’s reddened cheek.

“Yes, this time it felt different. It was you. You were giving him that look of pure pleasure on his face. I guess I was a little jealous.” He paused and looked into Kane’s eyes. “I’d like to know what that feels like. What you feel like.” 

"Now?" Kane asked softly, reaching over to brush his fingertips over Corey's chest. 

"If you… If you want to." Corey went bright red again. 

"I'd love to," Kane whispered and leaned down to kiss him. Corey slipped a hand to the back of Kane's head and leaned up into the kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues languidly tangled in their tenderness. 

Kane broke the kiss and grinned down at Corey. "I won't need to rip you out of a dress first." 

Corey chuckled. "It wasn't my fault you looked so damn delectable." Then his face fell a little. "I treated you so badly back then." 

"We've been through this, my darling," Kane said, stroking Corey's face. He gave him a smile and then sat up on his knees, reaching over to the bedside table to find the bottle of oil. Corey bit down on his lip and pulled his nightshirt up and off over his head. Kane did the same and threw his onto the floor. 

"It might be more comfortable if you're on all fours," Kane murmured, stroking a finger along the light trail over hair that lead down to Corey's growing manhood. Corey obliged and moved to his hands and knees. 

"This feels a little, um, exposed," he said softly, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

"I'll lock the door if you'd like," Kane suggested. He lightly caressed his hands over Corey's firm posterior before getting up off the bed and moving to flick the latch on the bedroom door. Kane stood at the door and drank in the vision of Corey on all fours. His own member was already rock hard with the thought of being held by Corey's tight muscles, enveloped by that moist warmth. He never thought Corey would ever want it. 

"Kane?" Corey shuffled awkwardly on his knees. "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Yes, yes," Kane quickly hurried back, kneeling up behind Corey. "I was just admiring how beautiful you look." 

Corey blushed and shyly bit his lip. He closed his eyes, feeling Kane's soft touches on his skin relaxing him. 

"That feels… oh!" His body reflexively tensed with the touch of a slippery finger at his most private corner. Then it pushed past the tight barrier to slide inside him. Corey exhaled an involuntary moan. 

Kane watched the way Corey's body reacted to his touches; the push and pull of the tight muscles, gripping and relaxing becoming accustomed to the intrusion. He thought back to his first time. It was with an older man, one of Mr Anderson Senior's friends, who had come to the estate as guest of a shooting party. He'd taken a fancy to the young stable hand and once everyone else had left their horses in his care after the hunt, he had stayed behind. The man had been quite handsome and Kane with his thoughts always on the young Master of the house, allowed the man to take his virtue. His first time was quick, hard and painful. He didn't want that for Corey. 

"I love you," Kane whispered, barely loud enough for Corey to hear. He slowly worked his finger around the tight muscle, always guided by Corey's moans or gasps. The lust was building up in Kane. It was never far from the surface when he was with Corey, but this time it felt different. He'd never felt that deep urge to slide deep into Corey's tight hot body, as he'd always enjoyed and lusted after taking Corey's strong hard manhood. There was a desperate need to feel that heat enveloping him, consuming him. BJ had allowed Kane to take him, but as Corey said, this was different. This was the man he loved, opening himself up, allowing himself to be vulnerable. Kane wanted him. Kane wanted to take him to the heights of ecstasy, the way Corey did for him. 

With his heart hammering in his chest and as quickly as he dare, Kane held his throbbing member in his hand and eased the tip inside Corey's glistening entrance. Both boys moaned at the initial penetration. Kane craved to be deeper and pushed his hips forward. Corey gasped and clutched the pillows as his body opened and swallowed more of the bigger intrusion. 

It was uncomfortable for a start, a strange sensation. He felt stretched, well beyond what he thought he could be. The initial pain dulled and turned into a low burn when Kane began to move. He couldn't help the moan that escaped him. He felt his knees sliding further apart on the sheets as Kane's hard manhood filled him over and over. 

Corey's shaft grew hard and heavy underneath him, swinging with the movements of their coupling. He moaned again and Kane's thrusting became quicker and harder. He whimpered low into the pillows, reaching back to grab onto Kane's thigh, wanting him to slow down. Suddenly Kane stilled and spilled out, moaning Corey's name. He slumped against his back to catch his breath. 

Slowly Kane pulled away and lay down beside Corey on the bed. He ran a hand down her Corey's muscular bicep. 

"Was it okay?" Kane whispered. Corey shifted down to lie on his side and smiled. Kane frowned, a little worried. He swallowed and murmured. "You didn't like it. I wanted it to be good for you, not like my first time." Kane had started to babble. 

Corey pressed a finger to Kane's lips to stop him from talking. "I didn't not like it," he murmured. "I think I just prefer it the usual way around." 

Kane sighed softly and cuddled in against Corey, who held him tight. "I'm sorry you didn't enjoy it. My first time wasn't all fireworks and water music." 

"It wasn't?" Corey asked with interest.

Kane shook his head. "No, it was rough and I was very sore afterwards." Corey softly stroked Kane's hair and leaned down to kiss him. "I enjoy it with you," he continued and sighed happily. "I never thought I would have this. This is definitely not how I imagined my life would end up."

"We've had a few twists and turns," Corey agreed. He shifted back so he could look at Kane's face. "Marry me." 

"What?" Kane frowned at Corey, not sure he'd heard him correctly. 

"Marry me," Corey repeated and sat up. 

"Don't be silly, I can't marry you," Kane said and lightly slapped Corey's bicep.

The light in Corey's eyes sparkled. "Why not? I’m serious. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." 

Kane pushed himself up into a sitting position. "We can't get married. I'm not a woman for one. What happens if you want children?" 

Corey screwed up his face. "If I wanted children I would have found another Prudence." 

Kane smiled despite himself, but looked up at his lover. "I'm serious. Who's going to take over the estate once you're gone?"

"I don't have to have children for that. Besides, what about you? You're the true owner of the estate. Why don't you want your genes to continue the Williamson name?"

"I never really thought about it."

Both boys leaned back against the decorative bedhead with a soft sigh. 

Suddenly Corey got out of bed and went into the dressing room. He opened one of the closets and rummaged around on one of the higher shelves. His hand found what he was looking for. It was a small delicate box, inlaid with mother of pearl and ebony. It was his mother's. One of the few things his father hadn't found to sell off. He opened it to reveal a plush silken lining. Four pieces of stunning jewellery lay on the watered ivory. 

There were two necklaces, one with a pendant wrought of sliver with small diamonds and emeralds, the other was made of garnets arranged into flowers. The other two pieces were rings. The larger of the two was his mother's engagement ring. He picked it up and the seven rose cut diamonds sparkled at him in the low light. He should have given this ring to Prudence as an engagement gift, but he didn’t want to give it away to someone he didn’t love. 

The other ring was a gold band, with a twisted rope motif around the top and bottom edges. Between these were date, two four-petal flowers and the initials of his grandmother, who had the same initials as him, raised against the central band. He put down the engagement ring and picked up the band instead. He took it back out to Kane, who had sat up, concerned that Corey had just up and disappeared without a word. 

"Corey?"

He smiled at the mention of his name. "It's okay. I just wanted to find something." He held out the ring. "I want you to have this." Gently Corey took Kane's left hand and placed the ring on his fourth finger. It fit perfectly. 

"I love you Mr Kane Williamson and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Kane looked down at the gold band on his finger and bit his lip. His eyes prickled with tears which he tried to blink away. 

"Even though we can't really marry," Corey said, holding Kane's hand. "I thought we could at least be promised to each other." 

"It's so nice. I mean it's better than nice. It's wonderful. I mean thank you." Kane threw his arms around Corey. "But I don't have anything for you." 

"That's okay," Corey replied and held Kane close to his chest. "I have you. I don't need anything else." Kane smiled and a rogue tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, before Corey could see him crying. 

"I'll never take it off." 

Gently Corey laid Kane on his back and kissed him tenderly. Their passion steadily grew as did their shafts. Engorged, they rubbed together, eliciting low wanton moans from each other. 

"Let me try again," Corey whispered, his mouth close to Kane's ear, breath hot against his skin. "I want to feel you inside me again."

The low whispered words went straight to Kane's core and made him shiver with delight. He encouraged Corey to roll them over. Kane lay on top of Corey's muscular frame, one knee slipping down between the larger man's thighs. 

"Do you want me on my knees again?" Corey murmured, his teeth catching his lower lip. 

"No, I want you just like this, so I can see you." Kane gently kissed Corey on the lips and knelt up to find the oil once more. 

Corey propped himself up on his elbows, watching Kane spill the oil along his length and ensuring his hard length was liberally coated. Unconsciously Corey licked his lips, his eyes followed the path of Kane's slow moving hand. He felt his own manhood jerk. 

"Are you ready, my love?" Kane whispered. Corey nodded and reached up to slide his arms around his lover. Very gently, Kane eased just the wet glans inside Corey tight heat. He exhaled a low moan and closed his eyes. With his muscles already warm and stretched from earlier, the slippery length glided in easily. Kane pushed in until his full length disappeared into Corey's hot body. He stilled, allowing Corey to hold him deep. 

He leaned up to kiss Corey's soft parted lips. They stayed coupled, with Corey's leg snaking up around Kane's hip. They kissed with increasing passion, hands roaming over warm soft skin until their desire for each other rocked their bodies in unison. Soft whispers and moans filled the air around them, with hot hard breathing. 

Kane's hard member thrust in and out. A deep shudder of pleasure coursed through Corey as that spot deep inside him was pressed and probed. He tightened his legs around Kane's waist and pulled himself up into the deep thrusts, craving that feeling again. His own member throbbed hard between them, and he knew he would spill out soon. But he didn't want this to end. His body hungrily swallowed all Kane gave him. 

Corey leaned up to seek Kane's lips again, their bodies rubbed together and his manhood swelled and jerked, spurting out his hot seed. It didn't take long for Kane to follow him over the edge, tensing up for a moment, and then slumping back down to rest on Corey's chest. Arms tightened around him and he cuddled down into his lover's warmth. 

"That felt…," Corey frowned, trying to find the right words.

"Nice?" Kane offered and gave Corey a hopeful smile. 

"Better than nice." And they kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Bright sunshine welcomed BJ into the newly renovated cottage on the river. Kane had organised for the garden to the cleaned up and replanted, the house to have new windows and doors and the insides to be scrubbed from top to bottom, repainted and decorated in a style to match the classic elegance of the main house. 

"It's wonderful," BJ said with a wide smile. "Thank you, Mr Williamson." 

"You're welcome, Mr Watling," Kane grinned and hugged his friend. "And you're welcome to dinner tonight. Corey and I will expect you at 7. Would you like for us to send for the horses?"

BJ grinned and shook his head. "No, I'll enjoy the walk. I'll have to get used to the layout grounds if I'm going to be working here."

"We can discuss working terms at dinner, if you like." 

"That will be great." BJ said. He looked around the beautifully furnished living room, remembering his small flat above the pie shop. 

"I will miss my little flat and working at the tavern," he said with a sad smile, but soon brightened. "But I know I'm going to love it here." 

"I hope so," Kane said and rested his hand on BJ's shoulder. Sunlight glinted off the ring on his finger. It caught BJ's eye, who cocked his head to the side and took Kane's hand to examine the new piece of jewellery. 

"That is stunning," BJ said as he examined the decorative metalwork. 

"It was Corey's grandmother's," Kane grinned. "He asked me to marry him." 

"You're joking." 

"No, he did ask," Kane looked down at his finger, a ghost of a sad smile on his face. "We know it can't happen, but he wants to be with me for the rest of his life." His face brightened at the thought. 

"You've such a fairy-tale life," BJ said. "The gorgeous stable boy who falls in love with the squire's handsome son and then inherits a fortune to save the estate from ruin and they live happily ever after."

Kane blushed. "It doesn't quite seem real, does it?" 

BJ put the kettle on his new stove and offered one of the over-stuffed chairs to Kane. 

"So where is the handsome man today?" he asked, finding the cups for tea. 

"Collecting rents. He'll be back for dinner tonight though." Kane answered, settling down onto the cushioned seat. BJ handed him a steaming cup. 

"And what are you doing today?" BJ asked, settling back into his own seat with a cup. The chair was big enough for BJ to kick off his shoes and bring his feet up to rest on the cushion as well. 

"Visiting you," Kane answered with a grin. 

"I hoped that was the case," BJ took as a very careful sip of tea and looked at Kane over his cup. Kane felt his cheeks grow warm under BJ’s gaze and shyly drank his tea. When BJ drained his cup, he stood up and held out his hand to Kane, who took it. BJ smiled and led them into his bedroom. There was a double bed with new soft cotton linen. BJ’s old patchwork quilt he had in his rooms above the pie shop, sat reverently folded up at the end of the bed. 

Kane picked it up a corner of it. “This must be the only thing you’ve kept from your previous residence.” 

“It is,” BJ said softly. “It was a friend’s.” He picked it up and put it on the chair that sat by the window. 

“Now, Mr Williamson,” BJ turned back to Kane and grinned. “I’m still not used to seeing you in these fine clothes.” 

Kane looked down at his clothes. Today he was in his riding gear, having rode Canterbury Countess down to the cottage. Unlike Corey’s riding jacket, Kane’s wasn’t made of black leather, but of a deep rich oxblood to match his boots. His breeches were ivory in colour and sat firm around his thighs. 

“So, it’s probably best to get you out of them.” BJ’s dexterous fingers undid the buttons and he slipped his hands up under the sturdy jacket and pushed it off Kane’s shoulders. 

“You are a very cheeky man,” Kane said, but helped BJ undo his neck cloth and slithered out of his shirt. BJ brushed his hand over the front of Kane’s tight breeches. The large protuberance was already growing hard. 

“Yes,” he grinned, “but that’s why you love me.” BJ’s eyes went when he realised what he had said. “Like me,” he quickly corrected, his cheeks turning bright red.

Kane rested his hands against BJ’s red cheeks. “I do love you. You’re special to me. And Corey. I know he’s very, very fond of you.” 

BJ ducked his head shyly. “I’m fond of both of you too,” he murmured. Kane gently raised BJ’s chin and kissed him softly on the lips. Eagerly BJ took up the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kane, drawing him close. BJ’s hand snaked down Kane’s back to unlace the tight breeches and soon his pants were down, held up by the top of his riding boots he’d neglected to remove.

Clothes were strewn across the floor and Kane hopped around hurriedly extricating himself from his boots and breeches. Once naked he knelt up on the bed, tumescent manhood in his hand and watched an equally naked BJ prepare his entrance with the slick oil. Kane couldn’t tear his eyes away from BJ’s fingers that were slowly sliding and in and out of his body, BJ’s soft moan accompanying the pleasurable sight. 

Without shame, BJ lay in the middle of the bed and spread his legs wide, exposing his pink slippery opening. 

“Take me, Mr Williamson,” he murmured. Kane didn’t have to be told twice. He quickly crawled up the bed between BJ’s inviting legs and swiftly entered the dark curly haired boy. The boys moaned out in unison. Grabbing a handful of soft pillow, Kane thrust his hips eagerly and with a determined pace. He closed his eyes, relishing each time his length sunk deep into the tight slick warmth. Occasionally he felt BJ’s lips against his or hot breath against his neck. Whispered words of desire and gratification accompanied the low grunts and the sound of skin slapping against skin, filled the cosy cottage’s bedroom. 

Having been confined to a single bed most of his adult life, BJ encouraged the rolling around wanting to use every inch the double mattress provided. By the time their skin was gleaming with sweat, their breathing was hard and heavy and their bodies ready to explode, BJ was riding Kane down hard, having migrated to the foot of the bed. Kane’s head was over the end and his hands grabbed tight to the covers so he wouldn’t fall back any further. 

With a loud cry Kane jerked and exploded inside BJ’s tight body. His hips bucked almost involuntarily as the spasms passed. He slumped back and hung his arms over the end of the mattress. His face was red and hot. BJ continued to ride, taking advantage of Kane’s hardness before it receded. He moaned, angling his hips to hit that pleasure spot deep inside him. Clutching at Kane’s chest, scratching eight red lines over his sweaty skin, BJ bucked and climaxed. His seed spilled over Kane’s stomach and he slumped with exhaustion. 

After a few moment respite, slowly BJ moved off Kane and helped him back up to the middle of the bed. Kane heavily draped his arms around BJ’s shoulders, groaning. 

“My lord,” Kane breathed out. “That felt amazing.” 

“You always give such nice compliments,” BJ said with a grin, pushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. His curls were plastered to his head and beads of sweat ran down his temples. 

Both boys flopped down to lie amongst the rumpled bed linen, to catch their breath. They smiled sleepily at each other. Kane reached out and pushed a stray curl away from BJ’s face and in turn BJ swiped a finger through the mess on Kane’s stomach. 

“You can’t go to dinner like that. Have a bath with me,” BJ suggested. Kane pouted and flopped his arm against BJ. 

“I don’t want to move.” Playfully he snuggled up to BJ’s warm body. “Too sleepy.” 

BJ softly kissed Kane’s forehead. “You sleep, I’ll get the bath ready.” 

Carefully he slid away from Kane to let his friend sleep and unabashedly he wandered outside. He let the sun caress his naked body, enjoying the dry air on his skin. He retrieved a bucket and pumped water from the river. 

It took a few trips to fill the copper with enough water to heat to make a warm bath. He made a few more trips to fill the copper bath itself with cool water. Jug by jug he poured the boiling water into the cool until he had a perfect temperature. 

Kane had fallen into a deep sleep and it took a while to shake him awake. 

“Wha?” he murmured, rubbing his eyes. 

“Bath,” BJ said and led Kane over to the copper bath. 

“I thought you were kidding,” Kane said a little sheepishly. “I didn’t expect you to draw a bath for me.”

“It’s not just for you,” said BJ, stepping into the warm water. He helped Kane in as well and sat down at one end, while Kane sat at the other. There was a enough room in the large copper for the two short men to stretch out their legs. 

Kane sank into the water, his exhausted body enjoying the soak. “This is nice,” he murmured and rested his head back against the edge of the bath. He felt BJ move, mirroring his actions and the water lapped gently around them. 

The light in the bedroom seemed to dull and almost drifting off to sleep in the warmth Kane suddenly jerked awake, splashing the water out of the bath. 

“What time is it?” he asked suddenly. “We’re supposed to be up at house by five.” 

“The clock is in the other room,” murmured BJ who let his head loll, with no clear intention of moving from his nice warm comfortable position. 

Standing up in the water, Kane reached over to grab one of the robes BJ had left out and wrapped it around his nakedness and stepped from the copper. The disturbance of the water caused BJ to crack open an eyelid to see what his bath mate was up to. 

“You didn’t have to cover up,” he smiled, admiring the way Kane’s light robe clung to his wet skin. Kane rolled his eyes with a smile and went into the other room to check the time. 

“It’s four,” said Kane, coming back to gather up his clothes that had made it to all corners of the room. “I have to get back and change for dinner.” 

Reluctantly BJ moved to get out of the bath. First he ducked his head under the water then used the sides of the copper to push himself upright. Water cascaded down his perfect body in a torrent. Kane let out an involuntary sigh at the sight before him. BJ ran both hands over his wet curls and stepped out onto the bedroom floor, quietly dripping. Kane turned around to force himself to stop looking at the beautiful naked man. He already knew putting his breeches back on was going to be difficult as he felt the familiar stirrings of desire. 

“What am I supposed to wear?” asked BJ, pulling Kane away from his thoughts. 

“Oh. What do you have?” Kane said, quickly pulling his breeches on, hoping BJ wouldn’t notice the tightness in the front. 

“Not much.” BJ went to his dresser and pulled open the bottom drawer. He pulled out a pair of dark trousers that were looking very threadbare. He held them up for inspection. 

Kane shook his head. “Jos wouldn’t let you in the house wearing those, let alone to sit down at the dinner table.” 

“That’s all I have.” BJ said sat on the bed in a quiet huff. “I knew there would be something.” Kane slipped into his jacket and patted BJ on the shoulder. 

“Get dressed, I’ll lend you something.” 

Before too long the two boys were walking up to the house, leading Canterbury Countess back to the stables. They followed the course of the stream, walking in the cool woods. And after stabling the horse, Kane lead them up the hill to the main house. BJ’s attention was distracted for a moment as a man suddenly stood up from his crouching position in front of one of the garden beds. He was about the same height as Kane. His hair was a sun-bleached blond and his clean shaven face was soft with a pleasing countenance, shining with a light sheen of sweat. Dirt streaked his otherwise flawless features and light blue eyes twinkled in the afternoon sunlight. He stretched out and wiped the bottom of his shirt over his face, exposing a set of well-defined abdominal muscles. 

Unconsciously BJ licked his lips. “Who was that?” he asked, once they were out of ear shot. He quickly glanced back over his shoulder to give the man another look. He smiled at BJ and then went back to his work in the garden bed. 

“That’s Joe. He’s the new undergardener. Miss De Vere recommended him,” Kane answered. 

“I can see why,” BJ murmured and quickened his pace to keep step with Kane.


	27. Chapter 27

BJ emerged from Kane’s dressing room looking a new man. Kane’s black trousers were a little long, but the shoes, waistcoat and coat all fit perfectly. Kane had already changed into his dinner clothes and was waiting on the bed. 

“Look at you,” Kane smiled and rose to move to BJ and straighten his neck cloth. “You look amazing.” 

BJ lightly batted Kane’s hand away and tugged at the cloth, trying to loosen it a little more. 

“How do you wear this all the time?” he asked. Kane brushed his hand down BJ’s coat, ironing out any small creases.

“You get used to it,” Kane smiled in reply. “Ready?”

BJ nodded. “Yes.” Kane offered BJ his arm and they went down to dinner arm in arm. 

Corey as always was seated before Kane arrived. He looked up when Kane and BJ entered. 

“Well well look at the pretty boys,” he grinned as a slightly uncomfortable BJ in borrowed clothes took a seat opposite him. “You scrub up well.”

“Thank you,” he smiled. Kane sat down beside him. Almost immediately Jos bustled into the room and poured the wine. 

“Good evening, Sirs and Mr Watling,” Jos said. “Soup will be out in a few moments.” BJ watched the butler go about his job. He’d only been on the estate for a couple days and couldn’t help but notice how good looking all the staff at Canterbury Hall were. Jos was an older man, but couldn’t be more than ten years his senior. There was a light greying at his temples which gave him a distinguished look. He was tall and broad shouldered and carried himself with an air that showed he was proud of his position in the household. 

“Very good,” said Corey, dropping the napkin across his lap. Jos left to hurry up the serving staff. 

“How was your day, my love?” asked Kane. He picked up a bread stick and nibbled on the end of it. 

Corey took a sip of his wine and sighed. “Never fun when the tenants can’t pay. I don’t like forcing people out of their homes.” 

“It’s okay. There’s still enough of the inheritance to live off,” Kane said. “And to pay our staff,” he added quickly when he saw BJ look down at the table averting his eyes. 

“Speaking of,” Corey said. “Did you tell BJ what his new job entailed?” 

Kane’s cheeks blossomed bright red. “Ah. No. I didn’t get a chance. I thought the three of us could talk about it now.” 

“Sure,” Corey replied. “But you know more about it than me. All I know is that I had a perfectly groomed horse whenever I felt like a ride.” 

A bowl of hot steaming soup was placed in front of BJ by Trent. BJ smiled in thanks and followed the footman with his eyes. Here was another good looking man. Tall and dark haired like Jos, but not as broad. His face was kind and seemed to have a permanent genuine smile. BJ smiled to himself as he wondered whether old Mr Anderson had a thing for pretty boys, much like his son did. There didn’t seem to a lot of women in the house. He’d met only Ali the cook and Sara, one of the housemaids. 

When all the three boys were served, they talked through BJ’s new position, with Kane offering to show him the ropes for the first week. 

“I can’t make you get up at dawn,” BJ said, settling his soup spoon down. The food was really delicious, so it took an effort to pause eating it. 

Kane smiled brightly. “It’s perfectly fine. I’ve done it my whole life. It’s only since I’ve moved in with Corey that I’ve become lazy.” He grinned over at his lover. 

“Are you blaming me for wanting to lie in every morning?” 

“Yes,” Kane said and Corey returned his grin. 

BJ shook his head with a smile and continued with his soup. It was warming and comforting. The food here was the best he had ever tasted. It was fresh, delicious and left him wanting more. 

“Actually, I heard some news today,” Corey said, setting his spoon down once he’d scraped his bowl clean. Kane was slower with his meal and hummed as a way of getting Corey to continue his story. 

“Yes. I have heard on the grapevine that Miss De Vere is getting married.” Corey smiled brightly. Kane quickly swallowed his mouthful. 

“To who?” he asked. 

“This is the best bit,” Corey grinned. “To one of the Royal cousins. And –“ He put up a finger to stop Kane as he saw he was about to interrupt. “Apparently she’s renounced her father.” 

“No!” Kane said in disbelief. 

“Is this the haughty bitch?” BJ asked conversationally, wiping his chin with a napkin. Kane grimaced in embarrassment and Corey frowned over at him. 

‘Is that what you thought of her?” Corey asked, clearly unimpressed. 

“I was jealous,” Kane murmured. “You know what people say when they’re jealous.” 

Corey looked over to BJ and nodded. “Yes, I do.” 

Trent came in to remove the empty bowls from the table, in readiness for their main course. BJ followed him around the room again, tilting his head to one side admiring the way his clothes clung to his frame. He could tell Trent wasn’t as muscular as the boys he was dining with, but he thought there would be a nice firm body underneath all those layers. His mind wandered, thinking about peeling off all those layers. 

“How many courses do we get?” BJ asked, coming back to himself when Trent left the room. 

“Soup, main and dessert.” Kane supplied. “If you want dessert.”

Trent came back to place a hot steaming plate of roast beef and vegetables in the centre of the table, for the boys to help themselves.

BJ smiled up at him. “I always want dessert.”


	28. Chapter 28

Monday morning dawned cool but bright. Kane had left the curtains open all night so the first light of day would wake him early. He rolled over, kissed the forehead of the grumbling man beside him and quietly got out of bed. He found some of his old stablehand clothes and pulled them on. He was surprised to find out how comfortable he still felt in the ragged old threads. 

Corey had placed a pillow over her head to block out the light, so Kane closed the curtains for him on his way out. The rest of the household was already up and awake. The housemaids were scurrying downstairs to get their chores for the day. Jos was opening the heavy curtains over the windows to allow the day’s light in. 

Breakfast would wait until after the horses were tended to. Kane wandered down the hill to the stables. BJ was already waiting for him, leaning against the stable door, out of the increasing sunshine. 

“Good morning Mr Williamson,” BJ greeted with a smile. “What’s first?”

Kane took BJ into the stables and introduced him to the horses. “The black one is Hugo. He’s Corey’s and only Corey’s.” 

BJ reached out a hand to stroke the nose of the big black stallion. The horse snuffled and allowed the newcomer to pet him. “Hugo needs the most looking after. Corey prides himself on his horse.” 

One by one Kane moved onto the other horses, introducing them and telling BJ of their individual needs. After the fifth horse BJ was looking a little overwhelmed with the rush of information. 

“Don’t worry,” Kane assured him, “After the week with me it will all become second nature.” 

They let the horses out to the pasture and mucked out the stables. After a couple hours work, BJ was feeling the pain of hard labour. He leaned against the stable wall for a rest. 

“It’s tougher than tavern work, I know,” Kane said, leaning against a shovel. “But all the hard work is done by lunchtime. And you can mix it up a bit. Sometimes it’s nicer to ride the horses in the morning first or you can leave that until the afternoon. As long as they’re out in the pasture, riding doesn’t matter. During winter when it’s too cold to be out, then you’ll need to exercise them more often.”

“Serving drinks to drunken men and throwing them out of a night seems a lot easier from where I am right now,” BJ admitted. “My arms feel like they’re going to drop off.” 

Kane put aside his shovel and held BJ by his upper arms. “You’re strong. I know you can do this. I loved being out here with the horses. It’s great fun riding them and getting paid to do it.” Kane grinned and impulsively kissed BJ on the lips. 

BJ smiled and relaxed a little. 

“Breakfast time,” Kane announced and lead them back up to the house. As they walked up the hill, BJ spied the young Joe again, clipping the stray twigs off one of the many topiary bushes. His shirt was riding up over his hip as he stretched up to reach a high twig with his clippers. 

“Kane?” BJ said, still glancing at the hint of skin Joe was showing over his belt. “Have you noticed all the men here are very good looking?” 

Kane shrugged indifferently. “Mr Anderson was in charge of hiring. Most of the servants are following in their parents footsteps. I did. My father worked the horses before I took over.” Kane followed BJ’s eye line to Joe. “I think it’s a status thing. If your servants are good looking it reflects well on the estate.” 

“But they’re all stunning,” BJ mused, tearing his eyes away from Joe. 

They walked into the house and down into the cool stone of the kitchens. 

“Master Kane, what are you doing down here?” Ali greeted. 

“Showing Mr Watling the ropes,” Kane replied with a smile. 

“Well you know you’re always welcome down here,” she said jovially, and dished out a full cooked breakfast to both boys. 

“Wow,” BJ said under his breath, eyeing up the fat sausages and strips of bacon. “This is regular breakfast?”

“Of course,” Ali said, wiping her hands on her apron. Kane suspected they weren’t dirty, but it was a habit she had formed. “We need our hard working boys to keep up their strength.” 

“I’ve never ate this well working at the tavern,” he said with a grin, “This is fantastic. Thank you.” Hungrily he started on his sausages. 

Trent came in to sit next to BJ. “How’s the newcomer working out?”

With a mouthful of bacon, BJ couldn’t answer. 

“He’s doing well,” Kane answered for him. 

“Good to hear,” Trent said, tucking into his own breakfast. “I prefer being a footman. It’s not as itchy.”


	29. Chapter 29

After a week of working with the horses again, Kane’s muscles were aching by the time Sunday rolled around. He was stiff and sore, not used to the constant manual labour. He wondered how BJ was holding up. As far as Kane knew, BJ had only worked in the taverns and as heavy as the kegsof beer were, he wasn’t lugging them around all morning, every morning for a week. 

He rolled over onto his side, listening to the sounds of Corey’s soft snoring. Corey was lucky. He hadn’t needed to do any manual labour in his whole life. That’s what his servants were for. Sometimes when there wasn’t much to do on the estate, Kane missed the work. He’d known it for so long it was all he knew. And it was what his father did before him. He didn’t miss the servitude though, or having to save his wage to afford a new shirt because the few he owned had been mended so many times it was only hope holding them together. 

Not that life on the estate was the hardship he’d seen on the streets of Town. His wage, although low, didn’t have to cover the costs of lodgings or food. On the estate he always had a roof over his head and a hot meal in his belly. He hoped BJ was enjoying the work. When they parted yesterday BJ was looking very tired. 

“Kane?” came Corey’s soft voice in the dull light of the bedroom. The sun had well and truly risen, but the dark curtains kept the sunlight at bay. 

“Hm?” Kane answered indicating he was awake. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he said as he rolled onto his back to look up at the ceiling. “If we manage to turn a profit in the near future I’d like to buy a new race horse.” 

Kane didn’t answer for the moment and Corey gently prodded him. 

“Kane?”

“Yes, I was just thinking.” Kane said, a little irritably since Corey had poked a finger into one of his more sore muscles. Kane gently massaged his arm. 

“That will be extra work for BJ. He’s only just started here.” 

“I guess so,” Corey said with a low sigh. “But wouldn’t it be nice to build up the estate’s racing reputation again?” 

“I thought you didn’t care what other people thought.” 

“There’s a difference between people gossiping about us and having to deal with how much Father ran our good name down.” 

Kane reached over and gently squeezed his lover’s hand. 

“It’s frustrating. I grew up hearing stories of what my grandfather did and what his father did and what his father did. Look what my father left me.” Corey paused, trying to find the right way to describe his feelings. “I want to be proud of something. I want to add to the legacy and not just be the son of a scoundrel.” His voice trailed off and his face fell.

“You’re a good man, Corey. People know you are different from your father,” Kane murmured soothingly. He gently stroked his fingers along Corey’s strong jaw. 

“There is a meeting at Ellerslie next month,” Corey said coyly. “Perhaps we might go and have a look?” He bit his lip trying to suppress a grin. Kane grinned and rolled his eyes. 

“Yes Corey, we can go to Ellerslie next month. But we’ll have to take BJ if you’re going to make him look after it.” 

Corey quickly kissed Kane and smiled. “Yes, yes! Thank you, my love.” 

Kane smiled. It was good to see Corey so happy. The stress of running the estate was finally lifting from his shoulders and he could start to enjoy himself once more.

With a groan Kane moved away from Corey’s warm body to get out of bed. Two strong hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back. Kane squeaked in surprise. 

“Where are you going?” Corey asked. “It’s still early.” 

“I promised BJ I’d look in on him. This is his first day working alone.” Kane tried to wiggle himself free from Corey’s firm grasp but that only served for Corey to hold him in a tight bear hug. 

“Corey!” Kane groaned. He didn’t have the strength in his tired arms to push Corey away. 

“BJ will be fine for another hour.” Kane felt Corey’s lips press softly against his back and along his shoulder. Kane closed his eyes succumbing to Corey’s gentle caresses. A warm bed and soft kisses against his skin and his resolve crumbled. 

“Thirty minutes?” Corey murmured and pressed himself up against Kane’s behind. His shaft was hardening up between Kane’s thighs. He pressed his legs together, trapping the insistent rod of solid flesh. Corey let out a low groan. 

“My arms are sore,” Kane softly complained, his body ignoring his spoken protests was slowly responding to Corey’s gentle thrusting. 

“You don’t need your arms,” Corey whispered, breathing out against Kane’s neck. The little hairs stood on end. 

Kane half turned and curled his arm around Corey’s shoulder, leaning up and back to kiss him. “You are a very bad boy, Mr Anderson.” 

“I know,” he said and deepened the kiss. His hips shifted more urgently as the friction along his shaft from Kane’s thighs was quickly relieving his morning tumescence. 

Kane crossed his ankles, to keep his thighs tightly pressed together and soon they were sticky with Corey’s warm seed. Corey’s exhaled a low soft moan and rested his forehead against the back of Kane’s shoulder. 

“I’m all sticky now,” Kane murmured with a smile. He felt Corey slide from between his legs and shuffle down the bed, under the covers. Corey’s lips ghosted down his spine.

“What are you doing?” Kane lifted up the covered and grinned down at the man kissing the back of his thighs. 

“Cleaning you up,” Corey replied and eagerly ran his tongue along the soft skin of the inside of Kane’s thigh, lapping up ever speck of his own release. The tongue explored higher and almost hesitantly ran along the cleft of his buttocks. Kane let out a loud moan as the slippery tongue found his entrance. 

His manhood quivered in his firm grip as his stroked himself to a quick climax. The feeling of Corey’s tongue probing and teasing at his most intimate corner brought him to a sudden orgasm. 

“Oh!” he cried out and his hand was splattered with a white mess. Corey’s lips kissed his hip and then the back of his hand. Still underneath the covers Corey’s head bobbed up and down as he licked Kane’s hand clean. 

Playfully Kane pushed Corey away. “I really need to check on BJ,” he said with a grin as Corey’s head appeared from under the covers. His face was flushed and his hair was mussed up, a few strands stuck to his face. Kane leaned down to kiss the proffered pout. 

“I’ll be back later.” Shuffling out of bed, Kane stretched his aching body. He heard his shoulders crack and Corey winced. 

A quick wash down from the jug and basin and Kane pulled on his riding clothes. He checked the time on the grandfather clock in the hallway. It was just after eleven. BJ should be done with breakfast and back at the stables to groom Hugo. He ran out of the house and down to the stables.

All the horses were out to pasture, but there was no sign of BJ in the paddocks. Perhaps breakfast had run a little later. After giving a Canterbury Countess a quick pet on the nose, he decided to check the stables. There was a strange noise coming from the haystack. Kane cocked his head and listened. He knew that sound. It was a sound he and Corey had made many times in amongst the hay. 

He listened for a moment longer. There was a loud moan, soft low grunting and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He recognised the moan. It was BJ. Kane had heard that low gravely noise on more than one occasion. 

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Kane crept into the stable and hid in behind one of the horse corrals. He peered through the slats in the fencing. It was BJ thoroughly servicing the new pretty blond gardener, Joe. The gardener was bent over one of the saddle stands and Kane had a flashback to when Corey has done the same to him. 

Their coupling was becoming more fevered and more vocal. Kane didn’t want to be caught watching them. So knowing they were very much occupied with one another, he stole out of the stables and hurried over to the paddock to give his attention to the horses. He called Hugo to him, who obediently trotted up. 

A few moments later he heard the sound of footsteps behind him and turned to see Joe emerging from the stables. 

“Mr Williamson!” the gardener said in surprise, pulling his braces back up over his shoulders. “I um, Watling needed my help with something.” 

Kane supressed a smile. “As long as William knows where you are.” 

“Yes Sir, he does. I should get back to him,” Joe stuttered, gave his master a nod and scurried away. Kane noticed the ginger manner in which he walked. 

Waiting until Joe was out of view, Kane walked into the stables. BJ was leaning against one of the gates, a knowing smirk on his face. 

“Are you already corrupting the staff?” Kane asked with a grin.

BJ shrugged and smiled. “Just getting to know my fellow employees.” 

“I would have thought after a week’s labouring you’d be too tired,” Kane grinned and sat down on a nearby square bale of hay. 

“I’m never too tired for pretty boys, Mr Williamson.” BJ joined him on the hay bale. “Although,” he continued, “just between me and thee, I am shattered. Does it get easier?” 

Kane slipped a tired arm around BJ’s shoulders and the two boys leaned into one another. “Yeah it will. So how did you do this morning without me?” Gently his hand rubbed BJ’s bicep. 

“Good. Good. I think I did everything you taught me. It takes longer without help,” BJ answered and with his eyes closed he reeled off all the chores he did this morning before he found Gardener Joe in the hedgerows and took him back to the stables. 

“And I was just about to groom Hugo when you turned up,“ he added. “Does he need to be groomed? Can I sit here for an hour or ten?”

Kane chuckled softly. “I’ll groom Hugo today. You’ve done really well this week, it’s not easy work. I’m happy for you to take the rest of the day off.” 

“Thank you!” BJ leaned up and kissed Kane’s cheek. Kane felt a blush rise in his neck. 

“You’re welcome,” Kane smiled, then bit his lip. “Well, don’t thank me too soon. We may end up giving you more work.” 

“What?” BJ sat up and frowned at Kane. “Stable hand, that’s all you said I had to do.” 

“I meant in terms of another horse. A racer.” BJ raised an eyebrow. 

Kane explained about Canterbury Countess and her previous life as a sprinter. “Corey wants to buy another race horse. There’s a race meet in Town next month and we’d like you to come along. We would need your help in the training.”

“I don’t know how to train a race horse!” exclaimed BJ. “I barely know one end of a horse from the other. I’m not a country boy, remember?”

Kane rubbed BJ’s arm again, settling him down. “No, no, no. You won’t train it, but you’ll have to ride it and look after it. It will require extra attention. I want to make sure that you want to do it. Otherwise there’s no point in buying one.” 

BJ sighed. “I don’t know,” he mused. “I mean, I don’t know if I can handle the horses you already have. I don’t want to let you down.” 

“The meeting isn’t until next month, by then we’ll see how you’re coping. Either way I want you to come while we’ll talk to the other owners and the trainers.” 

BJ still didn’t seem convinced. He screwed up his face in contemplation. 

“All I ask is that you come to the meet,” Kane gently prodded him. He didn’t want to disappoint Corey, he had looked so happy this morning with the thought of another horse. But he also didn’t want to push his friend into doing something he couldn’t deal with. 

Finally BJ nodded. “Okay, I’ll come to the meet.”


	30. Chapter 30

After a month of hard work on the estate, Kane and Corey, along with BJ and Trent drove up to Town to be at Ellerslie for the Spring race meeting. BJ rode up front with Trent, enjoying the warm sun and the cool wind on his face as the carriage raced along the country lanes and then along the broader roads that led to the city. They stopped at a wayside inn for luncheon and to water the horses. Kane and Corey let Trent and BJ stay a little longer in the tavern while they disappeared soon after the food was finished. 

“I wonder where they went,” Trent mused as he sipped at his tankard of ale. 

BJ laughed. “Oh bless you. You’re so sweet.” 

“What?” 

“Never mind,” BJ said with a smile and went up to the bar to get a refill for his own tankard. BJ knew exactly what Kane and Corey were doing, because if BJ had the chance, he’d be doing exactly the same thing. As cute as Trent was, he didn’t seem the kind of boy who would be up for that kind of thing. And Trent even seemed totally oblivious to the fact that Kane and Corey were more than just friends. 

He leaned against the bar and watched Trent straightening the tines of his fork that had bent when he stabbed at his meat a little too hard. The fork flew from his hand and onto the floor. BJ giggled and then turned to watch the barman pull an atrocious ale. It was mostly head and barely even three quarters full. BJ shook his head and pushed it back to the barman. 

“I’m not paying for that,” he said. The barman shrugged and poured it into the trough. BJ sighed and went back to sit down by Trent, who had reappeared from his jaunt under the table to retrieve his fork. 

The tavern door opened, spilling light into the dank. Corey’s large frame was silhouetted in the doorway. BJ felt a low unexpected jolt in his stomach. He wandered up to the bar to get a final drink before they left. Kane sidled up beside him. They both looked hot and flushed. 

Trent looked up to see his masters. He gave up on the fork and downed the last of his ale. “We’d better get the horses hitched up again,” he said, standing up. Agreeing, BJ quickly stood up glad of something to do. 

The party of four made it to the townhouse before sunset. BJ dealt with the horses for the evening, while Trent acting as housemaid lit the lamps inside and made up the beds for the three night stay. It seemed pointless to send all the house staff up for such a short visit. Although as Corey walked into the house and his stomach rumbled, he wished they had at least brought Ali to cook for them. They would just have to eat out at the clubs for the duration of their stay. 

Walking in through the back door, BJ kicked off his boots and yawned. He walked through the lamp lit house, not really knowing where he was going. He found the drawing room. Kane and Corey were cuddled together on one of the velvet sofas with glasses of brandy in their hands. 

“Mr Williamson. Mr Anderson,” BJ announced himself softly. He still couldn’t quite bring himself to call them ‘Sirs’. 

“Mr Watling,” Kane smiled and beckoned him in, he stood up and wiggled the glass in his hand. “Drink?”

BJ shook his head. “No thanks. I think I’ll just go straight to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

Kane agreed. “It has. We’ll see you bright and early in the morning.” 

“Yes.” He paused. “Um, where am I sleeping?” The awkward question was due to the strangeness of their relationship. He was acting as their servant, but was also their friend. Was he supposed to sleep in the servants’ quarters? Or would he be allowed room as a guest?

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Corey said, rising from his seat. “I forgot you haven’t been here before. Come with me.” 

Corey handed his glass off to Kane and led BJ up the lamp lit main staircase. On the first floor Corey turned left and showed BJ into one of the guest rooms. Trent had already brought his trunk up and it was sitting at the end of a single bed.

“This is yours,” Corey said, hovering at the door so BJ had to squeeze past him through the opening. BJ went to the window and saw that it looked out on the street below. 

“It used to be mine. When I was a child. Before Mother died,” he said quietly. 

“It’s a very sweet room. Thank you Mr Anderson.” 

Corey gave him a small smile and nodded. “Goodnight BJ,” he said before leaving for the evening. BJ moved to the door and leant against the frame with a soft sigh. Silently he watched Corey’s shadow descend the staircase, back to his lover. 

Quietly he shut the door and sat down on the soft comfortable bed. Moonlight filtered in through the window, bright enough so BJ didn’t need to light a lamp. He first noticed the strange feeling in his stomach at the wayside inn this afternoon and there it was again when Corey was standing in the doorway, his beautiful face illuminated by the soft moonlight. BJ sighed again and curled up on top of the bed, not bothering to undress. 

The next day dawned beautiful for racing. Trent had been sent out early to the baker’s for breads and pastries and the four boys, to Trent’s delight, all sat down together for breakfast. Trent cheerfully ate a selection of pastries, while BJ picked at a buttered roll. Corey had bought a morning paper from a newspaper boy from nearby Stafford Park and was quietly reading it, occasionally taking a sip of tea. Kane served himself one of the flaky sweet pastries and turned to BJ.

“Is everything alright?” he asked. “You seem very quiet.” 

“I- I guess I’m not quite used to this life.” BJ said, looking round the opulent room, trying to look at anything but Corey. He was thankful the man was hidden behind a large sheet of paper. It was the truth. The flat over the pie shop was best place he had ever lived, before he came out to the estate. 

“It’s brilliant!” Trent said through cheeks filled with bread. His eyes twinkled brightly. 

Kane reached over and gently patted BJ’s hand. “I understand,” he said. “I’m still not used to it either. I still miss the horses. I don’t feel comfortable in these.” He picked at the firm fitting jacket he wore. 

Corey lowered the paper. “You’ve never told me this,” he said, slightly concerned. 

Kane smiled and shrugged. “I’m a stable boy. At heart I always will be. It’s why I like BJ coming to eat with us. It proves that there shouldn’t be any difference between us, just because I have money now.” 

Corey reached out to take Kane’s hand and gently squeezed it. The clock chimed ten. “We better get going if we’re going to make the first race,” he said and set his paper down on the table. He turned to Trent. “We should be back at four.”

“Yes Sir,” Trent nodded and quickly stuffed the rest of his pastry in his mouth and went about clearing the dishes.


	31. Chapter 31

Corey was like a child in a candy store. He watched the sprinting horses with awe and eagerly put on a few bets. One particular filly caught his eye. She was a beautiful grey, her coat almost shone silver in the bright sunshine. She wasn’t as tall as her fellow racers, but her muscles were hard and taut, built for running. 

She almost flew down the track, winning by two lengths. Her grey coat stood out like a beacon amongst the blacks and chestnuts. Corey won a tidy sum as greys were known for being better on a wet track and her odds were long.

“Do you know who owns the grey?” Corey asked the bookmaker as he collected his winnings. 

“Yes,” the man said, lifting his hat a little to scratch at his temple. “Those two men over there,” He pointed out two short similar looking dark haired men, wearing dark jackets and top hats. “Mr and Mr McCullum.” 

Corey folded his money into his breast pocket and thanked the bookmaker. The two brothers were talking over the runner they had in the next race. 

“Excuse me,” Corey said politely. The two men looked up at the same time. They didn’t seem annoyed at the interruption. “I was told you are the owners of Silver Blaze?”

“Yes we are,” said the one on the right, his smile was bright with pride. “She’s a beauty, isn’t it?”

“She is,” agreed Corey, “And I’m in the market for a new sprinter.”

“She’s not for sale,” said the one of the left. He didn’t smile and looked quite grumpy at the merest hint of selling his precious horse. 

“I don’t want to buy her. I was hoping you may have others you wish to sell.” 

“We do have a couple yearlings that are in training. We may want to sell one of those when the time is right,” the friendlier brother replied. 

Corey fished out his calling card and handed to the brother. “I’d be grateful if you contacted me if you do.”

The man looked at the name and address of the card. “You’re not Mr James Anderson’s son, are you?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, I am,” Corey nodded. 

“Of Canterbury Countess fame? She was a stunner. Ten wins in a row. That record is still spoken about.” Corey could only nod again before the bright and cheery Mr McCullum continued. “She hasn’t foaled, has she?”

“No,” Corey said, but smiled, sensing a proposition. The brothers put their heads together and whispered quietly for a moment. 

“Tell you what, Mr Anderson,” said the surlier of the brothers. “Our stallion Blue Boy is sire to Silver Blaze. If you allow him to service your girl, we’ll take the foal for one of his yearlings.” 

“I’ll need to talk it over with my partner,” Corey smiled. Mr McCullum handed over their card. 

“Please be in touch.”

“I shall,” Corey gave the brothers a quick bow and walked off to find Kane and BJ. He found his boys out the back of the track where the horses were stabled before the races, talking to one of the strappers. Not wanting to intrude on the conversation, he waited back and looked around the horses in the yard. He searched for the pretty silver horse he’d just won a small fortune on. She was on the far side, getting a cool wash down. She whinnied and shook the water from her mane, clearly enjoying the bath. 

“I think that’s the first time I’ve seen you admire a girl.”

Corey looked around and saw Kane and BJ had joined him. He chuckled. “We’re up two-month’s takings because of her.” 

The three of them turned to leave the yard, back to trackside for the next race. 

“I was propositioned,” Corey said with a smile. Kane raised an eyebrow and BJ laughed. 

“A yearling from Silver Blaze’s sire, in return we stud the Countess to him and give up the foal.” 

Kane pursed his lips in thought. “You’ll look at the horse first before you buy it, won’t you? And who’s the mother? She could be a Clydesdale for all we know.”

“Dam,” Corey corrected. “And of course I’ll inspect the horses. I might even get the pick. These men weren’t interested in selling until they knew my father’s name.” 

Kane thought it over for a bit longer but BJ spoke up. “If they’re that keen on the foal, you could ask for the yearling in advance. By the time the foal is born you’ll have a pretty good horse on your hands and they’ll have anything from a champion to a dud.” 

“Hm,” Corey mused. “That’s a good idea.” He turned to Kane. “What do you think?”

Kane in turn, spoke to BJ. “Are you okay with the extra work?”

It was BJ’s turn to muse. He bit his lip. His first month of working on the estate had been tiring, more than he ever felt. Not only exhaustion because of the physical labouring, but stress in making sure everything was done correctly for the masters of the estate.   
Honestly BJ answered, looking up at Corey. “I think I need another month to really make sure.”

“We could hire an extra hand?” Kane suggested, trying to deflect the disappointment that was evident on BJ’s face. 

“We can’t afford that,” Corey said, then smiled. “It’s fine. I only said I’d do this if the estate was turning a profit and we’re not there yet. Father racked up a lot of debts and without selling the townhouse, we’re still paying them off.”

“We can at least stud the Countess and get the yearling from this season’s foals next year,” Kane reminded them. 

“I think I’d prefer the yearling now, then we can train it up quicker,” Corey said. He turned to BJ. “We will both help you. Kane is still good with the horses and I can pitch in where I can as well.” 

BJ mused for a moment. It would certainly help matters if the yearling wasn’t left to his care only. He smiled. “I think I can manage that,” he said to Corey’s delight. 

“I’ll call on Mr and Mr McCullum before we leave town,” Corey grinned, as though he was back in his candy store.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm going to post the rest of the fic now :)

It was a cool Sunday when the McCullum brothers and Blue Boy left Canterbury Hall. They had done all within their power and now it was up to Mother Nature to take her course, and hopefully next Spring Canterbury Countess would be a new mother. 

The Countess was not officially Kane’s horse, but he had a great affection for her. He gently hugged her neck and stroked her shiny coat. “You’re going to be a mummy. Probably the closest Corey and I will ever get to children.” 

Corey came down to the stables and smiled when he saw Kane hugging the horse.

“A man could get jealous,” he said good-naturedly. Kane kissed the horse’s neck and then went to kiss his lover on the cheek. 

“You’re the only one for me,” Kane smiled. Corey took Kane’s hands in his and gently swung them back and forth. 

“Now, my love, what do you say to an evening’s dance? There is a ball at the Assembly Rooms tonight. Would you like to go?”

Kane cocked his head to the side. “Together?”

“We’ll take the carriage together, yes. But I’m sure there will be a few single girls who would like to dance with two handsome men. You know what the balls are like. There are always more women than men.” 

Kane blushed a little. “Actually I don’t know what they’re like. The only time I went I sat outside.” 

“Oh,” Corey’s face fell a little. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s alright,” Kane smiled and leaned up to kiss Corey’s lips. “But I would love to go. And if there is a dearth of men, perhaps we can invite BJ too?”

“Sure,” Corey said and returned Kane’s soft kiss. “I’ll take Hugo down to the cottage now and invite him.” 

 

Corey took the scenic path alongside the river, amongst the cool shadows of the tall trees. He loved riding near the water, so he took his time. 

The cottage windows were thrown open to the nice weather. The breeze coming in off the water was cooling and refreshing. BJ heard a knock on his door and moved from his reading chair to answer it. His brown eyes went wide when he saw not Kane or Corey who were the more likely to visit, or even Joe who had been to BJ’s bedroom on more than one occasion, but Jos the butler. 

“Jos,” BJ exclaimed. “What brings you down to my neck of the woods?”

“May I come in, Mr Watling?” he asked in his very clipped manner. BJ didn’t say anything but stepped aside to let the older man into his drawing room. 

Jos moved to the mantelpiece and leaned against the stone. There was clearly something on his mind. BJ joined him at the mantle. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes, Mr Watling, there is.” Jos’ fingers fidgeted and he looked towards the clock on the mantel. He turned to face BJ, opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. BJ was about to ask if there was something matter, when Jos grabbed BJ by the collar and pulled him close, planting his lips firmly on BJ’s. 

BJ was momentarily too stunned to respond and started to cup Jos’s head when he felt the pressure slowly ease and Jos’ lips part from him. He pursued the warm firm lips and they kissed again, Jos kept pulling at BJ’s collar each time it seemed he was going to pull away. After a few moments more Jos did pull back and BJ felt the hot warmth breath against his face. 

“That was… unexpected,” BJ breathed out, his eyes still closed and moved forward wanting to taste Jos’ lips again. The butler obliged and kissed him deeply. BJ slipped his hand under Jos’ black jacket and pulled him close. He could already feel the hard bulge rubbing against his thigh. 

Jos leaned in and whispered low into BJ’s ear. The shorter man grinned and pulled Jos into his bedroom.

 

Corey hitched Hugo to the gate post and was surprised to see Jos emerge from BJ’s cottage, adjusting his jacket and brushing the dirt from the front. He looked immaculate as ever, not a hair out of place. He saw his master and stopped and gave a courteous bow. 

“Good afternoon, Mr Anderson,” he said unabashedly. “I had business with Mr Watling.” 

Corey nodded and Jos went on his way, back up to the house. Without another thought, Corey walked up to BJ’s front door, peered through one of the front windows and knocked. “BJ?”

“It’s open, Mr Anderson,” BJ called out. Corey entered and looked around the empty drawing room. 

“In here,” BJ called again. Corey followed the sound of his voice and entered the bedroom to find BJ spread eagled, naked on the bed, his whole body flushed from a recent exertion. Corey leaned against the door frame and smiled. 

“Business indeed,” he mused. 

“Oh, my Lord. I never knew someone like Jos would have that in him.” BJ breathed out looking blissed out and dazed. His hand strayed to his spent manhood and absently stroked it, his mind evidently remembering very pleasant moments. 

“If you are not too exhausted, Kane has invited you out to the Assembly Rooms tonight.” 

BJ leaned his head up and rested on his elbows. “Really?”

Corey nodded and smiled. “Really. He will lend you clothes if you need them.” He pointedly looked over BJ’s nakedness. 

BJ grinned. “I may need clothes, yes.” 

Corey moved into the room and stood at the foot of the bed, blatantly ogling BJ’s nakedness. Coyly BJ brought his knees up higher, his feet sliding higher up the rumpled sheets. 

“But I don’t need clothes just yet,” he said, letting his hand slip down between his thighs and played the tips over his fingers over his stretched and reddened pucker. Without any further invitation, Corey reached back and undid the laces of his breeches and pushed the tight pants down to expose his semi-hard phallus. He didn’t bother removing any clothing and knelt on the bed between BJ’s thighs. 

“You are a wanton slut,” Corey said, giving himself a few firm tugs to get the blood flowing.

BJ dipped a finger inside himself and smiled “And proud of it.” He pushed the finger in a little deeper and moaned shamelessly. 

“I’m all stretched and ready for you, Mr Anderson,” he murmured with a flirtatious smile. Corey didn’t need to be told twice and eagerly took up the offer. He plunged his manhood deep into BJ’s slippery wet hole, groaning as he felt the wetness of Jos’ seed leak out around the penetration. 

Their afternoon dalliance was quick yet satisfying. Corey slid out of the man underneath him with a low growl of pleasure. 

“You, my friend, are an absolute joy,” Corey said with a smile, tucked himself away and retied the laces on his breeches. BJ played his toes along Corey’s solid thigh. 

“You always say the nicest things, Mr Anderson.” 

Playfully Corey tickled the soul of BJ’s foot. He squeaked in surprised and giggled, tearing his foot away from Corey’s grip. 

Corey leaned down and gently pinned BJ to the mattress. Lightly he pressed his lips to BJ’s. With a soft sigh of satisfaction, BJ closed his eyes and sank into the kiss, breathing in Corey’s scent of spice and sweat, relishing the taste of Corey’s soft lips. 

They parted and BJ opened his eyes and looked up into Corey’s dark blue ones. It was Corey who broke the eye contact and smiled, loosening his grip on BJ’s wrists. 

“Come Mr Watling. Mr Williamson will be waiting for us.” 

 

After dinner Trent drove the carriage containing Kane, Corey and BJ into town and to the Assembly Rooms. There was also to be cards and supper this evening. 

Many heads turned when the three boys alighted from the carriage. Not only impressed by Mr Anderson’s strong imposing figure, but surprised to see Canterbury Hall’s former stable hand and The Black Cap tavern’s barman also dressed in finery and walking into the Rooms instead of remaining outside with the rest of the lower classes. 

Kane felt self-conscious with the eyes staring at him. People of the village knew he was now exceedingly wealthy due to his inheritance, but he’d never seen so many people in the one place, judging him. The lowly servant playing master. 

“Maybe this wasn’t a good idea,” he muttered to Corey, desperate to hold his hand, but scared to do so. 

The Assembly Rooms were already full of couples that were already dancing the country dances to a jaunty fiddler and piano. Kane skirted the edges of the room, following in Corey and the more confident BJ’s wake. 

“I can’t do this,” he admitted in a low voice once the trio had found a clear spot in the rooms to stand. “I’m no gentleman. I’m a stable hand. I should be outside with the horses.” 

“I want to dance,” BJ said, peering around the Rooms. He’d never had the chance to come in here, and had watched through the windows many times. Corey nodded and encouraged him to go. 

“Just remember, don’t dance with the same girl more than twice, otherwise they’ll assume you have designs,” Corey said, reminding him of etiquette. 

BJ saluted and went off to look for a pretty wall flower to dance with. Corey rested a comforting hand on Kane’s shoulder. “Perhaps cards then? There will be less people there.” 

Kane swallowed and nodded. He felt too hot in his clothes. They walked into the rear room. Corey was right, there was less people in here and mostly men. They found a table required two more players to make up a foursome and sat down. 

Game by game Kane’s nerves lessened, to the point where Corey left him at cards while he went to dance in the next room. And by the time supper was served Kane was laughing and having a good time with his fellow gentry. It helped he had won a couple big pots. He was proving quite the shark at loo.

Looking thoroughly exhausted by his dancing, BJ came and sat by Kane at the supper table.

“I wish you would dance with us. I’ve never seen Corey so relaxed. Except when…” BJ grinned cheekily. Kane knew exactly when Corey looked so relaxed. 

“I’m happy here,” Kane said and picked up a piece of beef and popped it in his mouth. Corey settled down on his other side. 

“You didn’t convince him?” he asked BJ, loading up his plate with fruits and cheese. 

“No,” BJ said with a dramatic sigh. 

“One day we’ll get you to dance,” he smiled and bit into an orange segment. Juice dripped down his chin. Both Kane and BJ let out an inaudible sigh.


	33. Chapter 33

Life at Canterbury Hall passed with little drama. Kane and Corey had found themselves in a good routine and the estate was flourishing once more. BJ it turned out had a knack for working with horses. He relished in the hard work and enjoyed being outdoors more than he could have imagined. Canterbury Countess had foaled a beautiful little colt the next Spring and the pretty young filly Corey had received in turn was a talented two-year old, showing a great deal of promise for her first race. During the year, before Canterbury Countess foaled, the three boys had attended every race they could. With tips from the owners and strappers they had spoken to, BJ trained their new sprinter, Cobalt Fire. 

Kane had come down to watch BJ galloping the blue roan down one of the wide avenues. After four runs, BJ wheeled the horse around to greet the Master of the house. 

"She's looking great," Kane said, reaching up to stroke the filly's nose. The horse snorted and nuzzled up against Kane's arm. 

"And what about me?" BJ grinned and gracefully dismounted. He took the reins and they both walked back up to the stables. 

"You always look great," Kane returned BJ's grin and cheekily reached over to brush his hand over BJ's pert behind. "Are you coming up to the house for dinner tonight?"

BJ shook his head. "No, I have other plans, sorry." 

Kane's face fell a little. "Oh. That's alright. I can't expect you to come up every night." 

"Besides, you and that handsome man of yours need some time together." BJ clapped Kane on the shoulder and continued on to the stables while Kane changed course and went up to the house. 

He walked in the main doors and was accosted by Sara. 

"Sir!" She exclaimed, almost running into him in her haste. She gave a little curtsey as protocol dictated, although Kane still felt embarrassed anytime that happened. 

"What's wrong?"

"Master Corey sent an urgent message for you to meet him in down in the village," she said, waggling a piece of parchment at Kane. He took it and read the hurried scrawl. 

"It doesn't say why," he said, turning it over in his hand in case there was more writing on the back. "Can you tell BJ to saddle my horse? I'll be down in a moment. I need to change into my riding gear." 

Sara curtseyed and hurried out of the hall. 

Quickly Kane ran up the stairs to their bedchamber. Normally he wouldn't care about changing into something more appropriate, but last time he tried riding in trousers they ripped. He pulled on his breeches, boots and didn't worry about anything else other than the shirt he was already wearing. He ran down to the stables. BJ had Canterbury Countess waiting for him. 

"Thanks," said Kane and quickly mounted and rode away. 

The note hadn't even said where to meet Corey. But it was a small village, he wouldn't be hard to miss. He galloped down the road, dust trailing in thick clouds behind the hammering hooves, only slowing once he reached the bridge that lead into the main street. And there he was. Corey was waiting for him by the bridge. 

Panting, Kane dismounted and with concern all over his face, ran up to Corey. 

"What's wrong? Your message said to come immediately," Kane breathed out. 

Corey merely smiled and leaned down to kiss Kane on the forehead. Surprised by the public display affection, Kane pulled back. 

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes," Corey replied. "Come with me." And taking Kane's horse by the reins, they walked the rest of the way into town. They stopped in front of the tailor's. Corey hitched the horse and walked into the shop. 

"What is going on, Corey?" Kane demanded. He crossed his arms and stayed outside on the shop step. 

Corey reached back and took his hand, pulling Kane inside. 

"I need you try on the suit I had made for you." 

Kane was thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ross the tailor came forward and showed Kane a new tail coat, made from the most beautiful fabric Kane had ever seen. It was black with a satin ornate pattern through it. The buttons were pure silver, each with an intricate filigree. He reached out to touch it.   
Ross looked Kane up and down in his minor state of undress.

"Try it on," Corey insisted. 

Ross had deftly unbuttoned it and held it out ready for Kane to slide his arms into. It felt amazing on as well. It was a perfect fit and the soft fabric clung to him like night. He didn't normally wear black, but this coat matched his complexion well. His grey eyes stood out against the dark fabric. Ross brushed any stray dirt from the shoulders as Kane looked at himself in the mirror. 

"You look stunning, Kane," he complimented with a smile. Kane turned to get a look at the back in the mirror. 

"It's amazing, Thank you," he beamed. "But why?"

"Can't a man do something lovely for the man he loves?"

Kane blushed bright red and looked over to Ross to see if there was any reaction to Corey's pronouncement. Ross was busily occupied unwrapping another item for clothing for Kane to try. 

"In addition, there is the trousers and waistcoat to try as well, Sir." Ross held up the waistcoat. It was silver with a very similar pattern to the coat, enough to make the waistcoat shimmer when it moved. The same silver filigree buttons lined the front. 

"The coat fits perfectly, Ross. I'm sure the waistcoat and trousers will as well. We'll take them now," Corey moved over to the counter to settle the account. Kane kept looking at himself in the mirror. 

Finally Ross came back to him. "I have to wrap the coat up now, Sir." 

"Oh, yes of course," Kane said and slithered out it with the tailor's help. Ross quickly folded the garment and wrapped it in brown paper and string to match the other parcels. 

Corey took all the packages and guided Kane out of the shop. "Only one more stop to make. Two if you include a drink at the tavern," Corey said walked down the market street to the cobbler's. 

"I'm getting shoes as well?" Kane asked, following him into the shoemaker’s dark residence. "Why are you doing this? Ross usually comes to us for fittings." 

"I thought you might like a day out," Corey said with a smile. 

"It didn't have to be so clandestine. The way Sara was talking I thought you'd been in an accident or something."

Corey grinned, "Perhaps my note was a little vague."

The shoe maker had Kane's new shoes ready for collection. Black leather polished to a high shine, accented in silver to match his new waistcoat. Once again, Corey settled the account and collected the packages. 

"So how are we carrying these home?" Kane asked, looking at all the packages Corey was carrying. 

"I have the chaise. Countess can walk along side, and we'll take a nice leisurely ride back to the Estate. After a pint or two." 

As promised, Corey took them the long way home and the sun was slowly sinking behind the hills. Without his coat, Kane was a little cold as there was no sun to warm him. Corey slipped an arm around him, drawing him into his side. 

"Why did we do all this today?" Kane asked, he felt warm and protected huddled in against Corey. The birds were loud in the trees as they settled into rest for the evening. 

"As I said, I thought it would be nice to splash out and spend the day together." 

"It was nice." Kane agreed, allowing his eyes to close. They gently bumped along the road. Kane snuggled as close as he could to borrow Corey's warmth. 

The torches along the drive were already lit by the time they pulled up to the house and were greeted by Trent. 

"Dinner is almost ready to be served, Sirs. And there has been a bath drawn" he said, unhitching both horses from the chaise. 

Corey smiled and helped Kane down from the seat, who looked at Trent with a curious smile. But nothing else was said about the surprise bath, so they gathered their packages and went up into the house. 

Putting their purchases down on the bed, Corey kissed Kane on the forehead. "You can bathe first," he said. 

Kane frowned up at Corey. "What is going on?" He stood his ground and put his hands on his hips. "A strange note, a day out in the village, now an already drawn bath?" 

Corey smiled. "You know you look very cute when you're angry." And he leaned down to kiss Kane's forehead once more. “I promise everything will become clear at dinner."

Kane shot him a look, but went into the dressing room to bathe. 

While Kane disappeared from view, Corey laid out all the Kane's new clothes for him to wear tonight, then slipped out of the bedchamber and hurried down to the kitchens. 

With a soft sigh, Kane sank into the warm water. It had been a lovely day, but a strange one. He leaned back against the copper allowed the gentle movement of the water lull him into a daydream. He glanced down at the ring on his finger and smiled. He wasn't sure he could be any happier. 

After a long deep soak, Kane eventually dragged himself out of his warm sanctuary. He dried off and went back out to the main room. Corey was nowhere to be seen, but the new clothes were. Kane had never seen clothes more beautiful. He ran his fingers over the ornate coat, grinned to himself and started to dress. 

Once dressed, he looked over himself in the mirror. The clothes were perfect, almost too nice for the scraggly beard he still wore. Perhaps he should shave. He ran a hand over the growth, but then remembered how much Corey liked it. More than once he had expressed his enjoyment of the feeling of Kane's beard tickling the top of his inner thighs. Perhaps just a trim, then. He went to find a pair of scissors. 

"Kane?" came Corey's voice through the bedchamber door. "Ready for dinner?"

Lifting his face up to look for any out of place hairs, Kane called back. "Yes, just giving myself a trim." 

Corey came in and Kane's jaw dropped. He was dressed up too; a new plush velvet coat accented in the same silver buttons as Kane's jacket, and a sliver waistcoat to match. The pattern was different, but the shade was identical. 

"You look stunning," Kane breathed out. 

"As do you, my love," Corey said and offered his arm to the smaller man. "Ready?"

"Yes," Kane replied with a bright smile and allowed Corey to lead him downstairs. 

But they didn't go to the dining room. Corey led them through to their rarely used ballroom. 

"Why are we eating in here…" Kane began, but Corey gently shushed him and opened to double doors. 

Kane's jaw dropped again. The ballroom was full of people. Not only their neighbours and good friends, but their servants as well, all dressed in their finery. There was a string quartet, waiting for the cue to play and mountains of food, savoury and dessert on the laden trestles. 

Most people didn't notice the newcomers, they were too busy talking and eating. BJ came up to Kane. He was dressed as fine as Kane as ever seen him. Gone was the unruly curly hair, it was slicked back into combed waves. His coat and waistcoat were varying shades of green which brought out his eyes. 

"Good evening Mr Williamson," he smiled and gave a short bow. Kane did the same. "I hope you like your reception." 

"My what?"

BJ moved in beside Kane on his other side and hooked his arm around the crook of Kane's free elbow. They moved into the room as a trio. 

"Well, you said the fine young Mr Anderson here asked you to marry him, but obviously that wouldn't be recognised. So I thought, how about we celebrate it anyway? Mr Anderson agreed it was a very good idea and we set about planning it. Just for you." 

Kane felt the hot prickle of tears in his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. 

"This is amazing. Thank you both." He hugged Corey first and then wrapped his arms around BJ. 

Almost as if the hug was a cue the string quartet started and the guests started to move towards the dance floor. 

"And of course," BJ said, resting his hands on Kane's waist as they broke apart, "I get the second dance with you." 

"Dance?" Kane said, a little worried. "But people will see us… together." 

"Yes, my love," said Corey and took Kane by the hand. "That's the point. Everyone here always knows about us. They're happy for us, otherwise they wouldn't be here." 

They made it to the edge of the dance floor. Couples were dancing in pairs, in the new Waltz fashion. 

"I still can't dance," Kane whispered.

"It's okay, just follow me." Corey led Kane out onto the dance floor, to a part where they weren't in the way of the swooping couples. He slipped Kane's hand onto his shoulder, held Kane's waist and drew him close. Even in the midst of the dance and the noisy room, looking up into Corey's eyes, Kane felt it was just the two of them waltzing around the ballroom. 

The first Waltz finished and was replaced by a reel. BJ ran onto the dance floor and tapped Corey on the shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" he asked and with a gentle smile Corey backed away and let BJ dance with Kane. 

"You know," Kane said, as BJ took his hand to lead him into the first eight. "I can't dance reels either.

"Like that matters," BJ replied and turned to take Kane's other hand to circle each other. "Just follow what everyone does and when we get to the top of the set we go down the middle. Easy." 

Kane looked about trying to take in what the other couples were doing, he laughed as he circled the wrong way and BJ had to pull him back into step. Occasionally he bumped into the pair beside them, and very shady looks were cast their way. 

"This is too confusing," Kane laughed as BJ took his hand, pulled him close and spun him around, ignoring the steps of the dance. They pulled up in the middle of the floor away from the paired off couples, all dancing in unison, knowing exactly what they were supposed to do. Kane and BJ descended into fits of giggles and made up their own steps. 

Talking to one of their new racing friends, Corey looked up when he heard the sound of laughter and grinned to see the two boys having a fun time. He was glad Kane had BJ, not just in an intimate way. He'd lost the closeness of his servant friends and he still didn't quite feel at ease with Corey's friends. BJ was a nice buffer between the two worlds. He didn't begrudge the way BJ could make Kane laugh, because the sound of Kane's laughter made him happy.


	34. Chapter 34

Hours of dancing, food and wine had left the ballroom in a state of disarray. Only a few couples were left on the dance floor, while other slumped against walls, tired, exhausted or drunk. The string quartet had retired for the evening and had been replace by the sounds of a jaunty piano, so the few left in the middle of the ballroom could dance unsteady reels, wayward cotillions and out of control quadrilles. 

Corey and Kane sat one of the tables and picked the last few morsels of venison from a silver platter. BJ with his hair escaping from his neatly combed wave, came and sat down with a heavy sigh of exhaustion. 

"That Miss Charlotte definitely knows how to keep a man occupied," he picked up a goblet of win and drained it in one go. 

Kane peered up from over the remains of the food, "Which one is she?" he said squinting around the ballroom. 

BJ belched. "The blond thing, in the blue -" He waved his hand trying to find the correct word " -thing." 

Corey let out a loud snorting snore and woke himself up from a sudden doze. Kane giggled and hooked and arm around Corey's shoulders. 

"Past your bedtime, my love?" he grinned. 

Corey rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yes. Can we tell people to go home now? I want to go to bed." 

"I can do that,” BJ grinned and got to his feet. He grabbed his empty goblet and banged it with a spoon to get everyone's attention. Kane was surprised the glass didn't shatter under the force BJ bestowed upon it. 

"Thank you all for coming!" he announced, his voice wavering a little from drink. "It's been a glorious night. Mr Anderson and Mr Williamson have enjoyed your company immensely." A few cheers went up from the revellers on the dance floor. 

"They are very grateful…" BJ paused and then muttered. "Is that the right word? Grateful? Pleased? Happy? Yeah I'll go with that." He continued in his loud drunken voice. "They are very happy you were able to be celebrating with them. But the Masters of the house all wish you to leave now." Boos and jeers followed BJ's last pronouncement and BJ giggled. 

"BJ!" Kane scolded and pulled at BJ's coat. "You can't say that!"

"My apologies," BJ laughed, holding his hands up in a placating gesture. "But if you don't leave now, we will have to set the dogs onto you." 

Most people realised BJ was only joking and laughed, but the hint was taken and the piano player removed himself from the instrument, the dancers bowed in thanks and the ballroom slowly emptied. 

Trent and Sara, arm in arm came up to Corey and Kane. 

"Thank you Sirs," Sara said with a broad smile. "This has been the most fun I have ever had. Thank you for letting us join in." 

"Of course. You are still my friends," Kane said, leaned in and very inappropriately kissed her on the lips. She blushed bright red. 

After saying goodnight to the last guest, Kane and Corey joined BJ in the middle of the ballroom and looked around the mess. The once white table clothes were stained with deep burgundy wine, held only carcasses of the roast meats and picked clean platters and salvers; piles of dirty plates and goblets, with the odd stray glass finding its way onto the floor. 

"We seem to have no servants to clean up," Corey said with a smile, draping an arm around Kane. 

"I don't care. We can clean tomorrow." He smiled up at his lover. "Bed?"

"That's my cue to leave," murmured BJ. 

Kane reached out and placed a hand on the small of BJ's back and with a quick glance to Corey who nodded, he said. "Stay." 

Arm in arm the three boys left the ballroom and walked upstairs to the Masters' bedchamber. 

Once behind closed doors, Kane unhooked himself from Corey's arm and very gently kissed BJ on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered. "Corey said you organised everything."

"I just wanted to do something nice for my friends." And for the first time ever Kane saw the hint of pink rise in BJ's cheek. 

"Thank you," he said again, slowly undoing the button's on BJ's vest. They leaned in for another kiss, this time it was firmer, but still slow and sensual. They pushed each other's coats off their shoulders, letting them pile on the floor at their feet. Waistcoats followed and then their shirts. Kane's hand slipped down behind BJ and undid the laces on his breeches, the front already sporting a hard bulge. 

While he watched, Corey slithered out of his own clothes, folded them neatly and then waited naked on the bed for his boys to join him. Playfully Kane pushed BJ down on to the mattress, who laughed and pulled Kane down onto him. They grunted as he landed heavily on top BJ. 

Amongst the many layers of bed linen, BJ fought his way free and crawled his way up the bed to Corey. Kane made a grab from him and BJ collapsed, his face landed right in front of Corey's throbbing member. He bit his lip and grinned, running his tongue along its full length then moaned as he felt Kane's wet tongue slide up his cleft. Kane kissed his way up BJ’s back as he crawled his way up to Corey. 

Corey lay back against the pillows and watched BJ kiss up his left side, while Kane kissed along his right. He ran his fingers through the brown sticky curls and the dirty blond fluff. BJ and Kane mirrored each other’s actions, licking and teasing over Corey's nipples, running their hands up his inner thighs, burying their face in his neck and lightly biting down. They played and teased him together, turning him into a supple mound of moans. They held his hands down when he tried to touch himself, only giving him the slight teases of pleasure there with a lick of their tongue or a stroke of a fingertip.

Then they kissed him, taking in turns to press their hot lips to his, plundering his mouth with their tongues, whispering sweet filthy words of lust and desire. It was Kane who took him first, sliding up on top of Corey and slowly easing the hard, thick member inside him. Corey's eyes widen as he watched Kane's body eagerly swallow the whole length. He rocked his hips, held him tight and deep within him, moaning with pleasure. Corey groaned and bucked up under him, losing himself in the soft lips brushing along his side and smooth hot velvet feeling of his lover enveloping him. Kane wasn't going to let him spill his seed. With an effort of will, he slid off, and Corey's manhood sprang back up, hard and wet. It was BJ's turn.

Just as Kane had, he knelt up above the wet glans and pushed down, moaning as the thick flesh stretched him open. Corey groaned and Kane held him down with hot desperate kisses. BJ moved up and down, slow and languid, taking what he needed from Corey. And again just as Kane had, BJ forced himself to slide off, denying Corey's release. 

With a groan of frustration, Corey broke out of Kane's grip and put him on his back, pushed his thighs apart and swiftly entered him. Kane wrapped himself around the larger man and pulled himself into Corey's thrusts. They moaned and grunted together as their coupling became noisy and more desperate. It didn't take long for Corey to shudder and empty out inside Kane's tight heat, Kane's head lolling back to the pillows as he relished every inch of Corey hard and deep. 

The larger man rolled off his lover and lay on his back, sighing with pleasure. BJ crawled over him on his way to Kane. They kissed and Corey watched them play together. He reached over to run a hand down BJ's lithe frame. BJ slowly slid down on top of Kane and their hips thrust eagerly together, both craving the depth the other could give. 

There again was the small pang of jealousy Corey felt when he watched BJ's face while Kane was inside him. He let his hand drop down between his thighs and a finger sought out his tight muscles. He pressed the tip inside himself, his eyes fixed on the pretty boys occupying the other half of the bed. He bit down on his lip and pushed his finger in deeper, he moaned softly. Slowly he drew his finger in and out, stretching the muscle, exploring his insides, finding the spot that gave him a jolt of pleasure. 

Soon he was craving more, he carefully worked in another finger and moved his hand quickly. It wasn't enough. He more he watched Kane thrusting up inside BJ, the more Corey wanted it. His manhood was already burgeoning again but his fingers weren't satisfying the deep need. 

BJ's turned his head and exhaled a loud groan as he saw Corey, legs splayed, desperately pleasuring himself. Forcing himself off Kane, he leaned down and whispered into his ear. Kane smiled and crawled over to Corey, to nestle between his thighs. Corey took his hand away from his hungry opening. Keeping his eyes fixed on Corey, Kane pressed his hard, slick length inside him. Corey let out a low moan of satisfaction as he was given the depth and stretch he craved. 

After a few slow thrusts giving Corey time to adjust, BJ moved in behind and carefully eased into Kane. The three boys sighed out at the same time. Kane moved between them, pushing into Corey before pushing back onto BJ, until BJ took up the rhythm and began to thrust Kane into Corey. With his eyes closed in pleasure, Corey didn't know whose hips he was digging his fingers in to. Soft moans and grunts were coming from both boys on top of him. His own hips unconsciously bucked up encouraging the deep penetration. A hot desperate mouth he knew to be Kane's locked with his in a hard messy kiss. 

Kane had little control over his own movements, going along with the rhythm set by the other two. BJ's thrusting was deep and insistent, as though he as trying to penetrate Corey through him. The delightful friction was building quickly with the double stimulation. He held on tight to the bedhead, unable to do more than moan as he drowned in the pleasure he was receiving. 

Occasionally BJ slowed his rhythm wanting to make this last. He kissed the back of Kane's shoulder and locked eyes with Corey. The thought of being inside Corey turned him on more than he would have ever imagined. Even in his current position there was a small jealous voice that wanted to swap places with Kane. He wanted to slide his manhood deep into Corey's tight, muscular body; to have Corey moan and writhe without Kane between them. He loved sinking deep into Kane's tight heat, but Corey's had always been unattainable. He thrust as deep as he could into Kane, causing both of them to moan. It spurred him on and he lost himself in Corey's eyes, the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh loud over the soft whimpers and moans. 

Corey wrapped a tight hand around his throbbing member. Kane's face was buried against his neck, breath hot, heavy and moist against his skin. He'd felt Kane buck and knew he had already spilt his release. He looked up in BJ's dark eyes, his other hand strayed to the damp wet curls and he strained up to kiss him. A deep shudder went through him and white ribbons spurted from him, hot and sticky between him and Kane. The dark look of lust in Corey's eyes brought BJ over the edge with him, emptying all he had to give into Kane's hot body. Tension drained from their bodies and they slumped exhausted together. It took a few minutes for BJ to work up the strength to take his weight off Kane and Corey, moving to the other side of the bed. He panted heavily, his hand resting on his heaving chest. He was hot, sweaty and sated. 

With a low moan, Kane slipped from Corey and lay down on his other side. He curled up against the man he loved and immediately fell asleep. Corey smiled a blissed out smile over to BJ and gathered him to his side.


	35. Chapter 35

They slept well past midday. The servants didn't disturb them. Since most of them had been at the celebrations the evening before, they too had risen late and the house needed to be put back into order.

Kane woke first. He didn't really want to move. He wanted to stay cuddled up to Corey all day. But unfortunately nature called and he got out of bed to deal with it. He came back into the bedchamber and looked down at BJ nestled into Corey's side. Sometimes he wondered whether BJ had stronger feelings for Corey than he'd ever said. Kane couldn't blame him if he did. Corey was easy to fall in love with. Many women in the village were jealous of Miss Prudence when she was slated to be the new Mistress of the Canterbury Hall. 

BJ snuffled and cuddled in closer to Corey, his hand slid over to rest on the broad chest. Corey's eyes blinked open and he smiled up at Kane. 

"Come back to bed, my love," he whispered. Kane shook his head. 

“No, I’m going to see if the house has been put back into order,” he whispered back, not wanting to wake BJ. “And I’m hungry.” 

Corey grinned and Kane leaned down to give him a soft kiss. “Would you like me to bring you up some food?” 

“Yes please,” Corey smiled and watched Kane slide into a robe and leave the bedchamber. 

BJ snuffled again and woke himself up. He licked his dry lips and looked up at the man who he was sharing a bed. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Corey murmured and lightly pressed his lips to BJ’s forehead. 

“Thank you for last night,” BJ said with a sleepy smile. 

“No, thank you. Kane had a wonderful time and it’s all thanks to you.” Corey sat up a little to lean against the soft pillows. 

“I had so much fun. We should have a ball more often.” He blinked when he realised what he said and quickly correctly himself. “I mean you and Kane should have a ball more often.” 

“No, I think you had it right the first time,” Corey smiled. “You’ll always be a part of this family.” 

BJ blinked very quickly and casually looked away. He felt the hot prickle of tears in his eyes. Gently Corey put a finger under BJ’s chin and lifted his eyes to meet his. They stared at each other for a moment. BJ bridged the gap and firmly kissed Corey. They sank back down into the blankets. Corey pulled BJ on top of him and held him between his solid thighs. 

They kissed passionately. Corey stroked his hands down to BJ’s behind, cupping the soft flesh and pressed their groins together. BJ could feel his growing hardness rub against the inside of Corey’s thigh. 

BJ pulled back from the kiss and looked into Corey’s eyes asking the question he didn’t want to voice, in case the answer was no. Corey kept his eyes fixed on BJ’s deep brown pools and reached down between them. He wrapped his large hand around BJ’s hard length and guided the head to his tight opening. BJ was almost too stunned to react. He had dreamed and pleasured himself many times thinking about sliding deep into Corey’s tight body. 

He breathed out slowly, still looking into Corey’s dark blue eyes as he felt the tight muscle gripping to his glans, Corey gently easing him in. BJ was trembling with adrenaline and need. Without waiting any longer his thrust his hips forward, moaning as he sank his entire shaft into the pleasant warmth. 

It was better than he could imagine. The firm grip on his hard flesh, the delightful moist heat, the hands on his behind encouraging him to thrust, the soft breathy moans between them, the salty taste on his tongue and the smell of spice in his nostrils were things his furtive mind could never get right when he was alone in his bed. 

Corey’s leg hooked up around BJ’s waist and trapped him close, the hard shaft rubbing between them. BJ moved quickly, rolling his hips. He stayed deep, relishing their closeness. He could feel Corey’s warm breath against his lips. He bit back words he knew he could never say and kissed him with a longing that thrummed deep in his core. 

Their mouths barely parted as their bodies rocked against each other. Their tongues tangled and their breath was hot and heavy. Their moans grew louder and their thrusting became urgent and desperate as the friction built between them.   
The bedhead started to tap against the wall with BJ’s hunger for the man underneath him. He gripped white-knuckled to the pillows, desperate to hold on. The feeling of Corey’s hard shaft pulsing and spilling out between them caused BJ to come undone. He bucked hard and cried out, emptying out in heavy spurts. He continued to thrust, burying his release deeper. 

Corey’s strong arms wrapped around him and held him close, gently stroking over his back. Adrenaline still coursed through him, making him shudder and his breathing shaky. He curled up on Corey’s chest sinking into the warm embrace.   
Soft lips pressed against his hair. They lay spent together. BJ didn’t want to move, ever. 

“Is everything alright?” Corey asked in a soft whisper, a little concerned by BJ’s timidity. 

“Yes” BJ murmured, blinking the hot prickle away from his eyes. “Everything is perfect.” Corey didn’t say anything else and continued to hold and stroke him. BJ cuddled closer, enjoying their closeness while it lasted. 

 

Kane wandered back into the bedchamber about half an hour later, carrying a tray of food. Corey strained his head up to see who was coming in. BJ had fallen asleep on top on his chest and he didn’t want to disturb the sleeping man. 

“Lunch,” Kane said with a smile, placing the tray down. He came over to kneel on the bed and lightly stroked BJ’s hair. 

“He looks so cute when he’s sleeping,” Kane mused and leaned down to kiss him awake. “Mr Watling, time to wake up.” 

BJ’s deep brown eyes blinked open. He looked at Kane for a moment, then smiled. 

“Hungry?” Kane asked and shuffled back off the bed to collect the tray. 

Corey answered. “Starving.” 

Reluctantly BJ extricated himself from Corey’s embrace and sat up. His hair, still coated in the gel from last night, stuck out at weird angles. Kane placed the tray on Corey’s lap and sat at his side, picking a piece of bread off one of the plates. 

“The Ballroom has been cleaned from top to bottom. It looks cleaner than it ever has been before. Although it looks like one of the vases was broken, probably repairable though,” Kane said. “You know, one of those green ones.” 

“I always hated those vases,” Corey said, eating a piece of ham, obviously leftover from the evening’s festivities. “Don’t bother about fixing it.” 

BJ picked up a piece of chicken and sat silently munching on the leg as Corey and Kane talked through the business of the day and for the rest of the week. He wasn’t really listening to their words, only to the sounds of their voices. So when there was a pause in the conversation, he looked up when he realised they had asked him a question. 

“Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly, setting down the well picked chicken bone. “I wasn’t listening.” 

“There’s a race next month, do you think Cobalt Fire will be ready for a run?” Corey asked again. 

“I think so,” BJ contemplated. “She’s pretty quick, close to the times we want her at. She’ll be faster on a proper track.” 

Corey smiled brightly, thinking of the future his estate could have. “Excellent.”


	36. Epilogue

It took a lot of hard work and a lot of blood, sweat and tears but Messrs Anderson, Williamson and Watling had turned modest Canterbury Hall into the great estate it once was. There were a few people who didn’t quite share their open view on the easy familiarity between masters and servants, however for the inhabitants of Canterbury Hall it had worked rather well. Positions on the estate were eagerly sought after for the good pay and benefits. 

Corey and Kane had to increase their workforce due to the expansion of their racing stable. Under the training of BJ, Cobalt Fire won six of her first eleven starts. Her offspring alone produced three more winners and the racing fraternity were clamouring for their yearlings or the chance for their own horses to be studded to the good genes of the horses of Canterbury Hall. 

Kane stroked the nose of their youngest yearlings, he was beautiful black thoroughbred. Corey didn’t want to put him up for auction or to race. He was to be kept for Corey to replace his Hugo. 

“How’s my baby?” Corey asked, joining Kane at the paddock fence. 

“Fit as a fiddle,” Kane replied. Corey picked up a handful of chaff and held it out to the horse. The black colt eagerly munched down the food and looked up for more. 

“You’re gorgeous, aren’t you, boy?” Corey murmured, running his hand over the soft black mane. 

Kane playfully pouted and lightly poked Corey in the side. “I thought I was your gorgeous boy.” 

“You are,” Corey said and leaned down to kiss Kane’s expectant lips. They smiled at each other and softly kissed again. Kane slipped his arm around Corey’s waist as the larger man picked up a brush and groomed his new horse. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Kane said. “We don’t have anyone to pass the estate down to.” 

“Do you want to have my baby?” Corey grinned and earned a slap on his arm for his cheek. 

“I’m being quite serious.”

“We can always sell it on.” Corey suggested. Kane mused for a moment. 

“You don’t want to keep it in your family? There are generations of your history here. You even said yourself you wanted to make it something to be proud of.” 

Corey smiled. “And we have. I’m very proud of what we’ve done.” 

“And you don’t want your line to continue?”

Corey stopped brushing the colt. It nuzzled the hand he held the brush in. “What’s brought this on?” he asked. 

Kane shrugged and ran his hand over the horse’s mane. “I guess seeing our foals being born and knowing our horses’ genes will carry on, but we won’t. You’re it. You’re the last of the Andersons.” 

“I’m sure a long lost relative will show up one day,” Corey said with a smile. “They all come out of the woodwork when there’s something to be gained.” 

He turned and draped his arm around Kane’s shoulders and guided him away from the paddock. Kane leaned into Corey’s side. 

“We could always put you out to stud,” Kane grinned and Corey laughed as they walked up to the house. 

“There’s a family tree book in the library. Father added to it when I was born and I don’t think it’s been opened since. Maybe we can find a cousin Anderson to entail the estate upon.” 

Kane screwed up his face. He didn’t like the idea of passing their hard work onto a stranger, even if that stranger was related somehow. 

Once in the library, Corey scoured the shelves and found the book with the Anderson crest and pulled it down off a high shelf. 

“Here we go,” He put the leather bound tome on the desk and flicked through the heavy pages, looking for his immediate family. He found the small portrait of himself then followed the ornate branches back to his father and mother. His mother had a sister, but according to the book she had no children. His father was an only child. Corey flicked the page to his father’s father. Two great uncles were recorded, both with daughters and granddaughters. 

“There are a lot of women in your family,” Kane remarked, looking at the branches coming off the brothers of Corey’s grandfather. Corey pointed to the last girl in the long line of women, she had been born in Pennsylvania. 

“They all moved overseas. No wonder I’ve never heard of them,” said Corey. “I’m surprised Father even kept the book up to date.” 

“Interesting though,” Kane mused. He looked over the ornately decorated pages and flicked back to the page that had Corey’s likeness. 

He looked from the image of Corey up to the real thing. It was a pretty good picture. Corey must have been seventeen when it was drawn. The artist clearly knew what he was doing as it was Corey’s beautiful deep blue eyes he had perfected.

“Who drew this? “ Kane asked. “He has a real gift.”

“Actually I did,” Corey admitted, a soft blush rose in his cheeks. 

“I’ve known you my whole life and I had no idea you could draw.” Kane said in astonishment. Corey’s face flushed a deeper crimson. 

“Father must have found it and kept it. I didn’t know.”

“No matter what he did, he always loved you,” Kane said softly and slipped an arm around Corey’s waist. 

“I know,” Corey replied and placed his lips on the top of Kane’s head. 

The door noisily opened behind them and BJ bustled in. He stood in the door way one hand on the door handle and the other on his hip. “Are you two ever not touching each other?”

Kane and Corey turned, smiled brightly and replied at the same time. “No.” 

“Besides,” Kane added, “Haven’t you bedded the entire estate?”

“Not the entire estate,” BJ said with a proud smile. “Anyway. I have my favourites.” 

Kane hid a grin as he turned back to the family tree book. He had walked past Jos’ room last night and heard just how much BJ enjoyed the butler’s company. BJ came into the room and slipped in between Kane and Corey. He put an arm around each man and peered down at the family tree book. 

“Look at the handsome devil,” he remarked, looking at the mini portrait of Corey. “You’ve barely changed.”

“Corey drew it himself,” Kane said proudly. 

“Handsome and talented,” BJ said. “But we already knew that.” His hand slipped lower and rested it against Corey’s backside and lightly stroked it with his fingertip. Corey smiled and reached back to playfully slap BJ’s hand away. 

“So when do you get added to the book?” BJ asked Kane, ignoring Corey’s attempt to stop the subtle touching. 

“What do you mean?” Kane asked. 

“You two are practically married. And if you were a woman you would be. There would be a double gold line bridging Corey and your portraits.” BJ took his hand away from Corey’s posterior and pointed to Mr and Mrs Anderson’s portraits as an example.

“But I’m not married to him. I’m not in the family,” Kane said. 

“Does that matter?” BJ asked. “You’ve been together longer than some married couples manage.” BJ held up a hand to stop Kane’s imminent protest. “And you have a perfectly good portrait artist in the room.” 

He turned to Corey. “What do you think?”

Corey smiled over at Kane. “I think Mr Watling is correct. You should be in the book.” 

“I don’t know,” Kane said softly, a pink tinge rising in his cheeks. Corey lightly stroked the back of his finger over Kane’s reddened skin. 

“May I draw you anyway?” Corey asked softly. Kane blushed more deeply. Even with Corey’s compliments, Kane still thought of himself of quite plain, and not worthy to be put to paper. 

“If you don’t want to, I’ll have a portrait drawn,” BJ grinned. He struck a pose with his chin in the air, one hand clutching the lapel of his jacket, the other on his hip. Kane chuckled. 

“Alright,” Kane said shyly. “If you want to.” 

 

Kane peered over Corey’s shoulder as he put the finishing touches on the sketch. He saw a perfect image of himself, as though he was looking into a mirror made of parchment. 

“Wow,” he breathed out. “That looks just like me. Even down to the unkempt beard.” 

“That my favourite part,” Corey smiled and leaned up to kiss the underside of Kane’s chin. Kane giggled. 

“That tickles,” he complained and pulled away. He went back to lie on the bed. Playfully he ran a finger along his naked thigh. 

“Are you coming to bed, my love?” he purred. Corey looked up to see Kane slowly stroking his slowly growing manhood. A snap was heard as he accidentally broke the charcoal stick in his firm grip. He put the sketch aside onto the table beside his wingback chair and moved to join his lover among soft linen and cotton sheets. 

“I actually I lied,” Corey murmured, lowering his face close to Kane’s crotch. “This is my favourite part of you.” He let his tongue slide along the hard shaft, causing Kane to softly moan his name. Corey licked his lips to relish the salty taste and opened his mouth, allowing Kane to slide his smooth glans right in. Eagerly Corey worked the hard flesh with his tongue, moaning and humming around the warm flesh filling his mouth. He pinned Kane’s hips to the bed to prevent him bucking up. 

Struggling against Corey’s strong grip, Kane writhed under the teasing ministrations. Corey knew exactly what drove him wild and concentrated his tongue on the most sensitive areas. Kane moaned loudly and it wasn’t long before he jerked and flooded Corey’s mouth. 

Corey licked up every drop and crawled up to kiss Kane’s soft lips. He sank into the kiss, tasting himself on Corey’s tongue. 

“What a nice way to end a long day,” Kane murmured with a sleepy smile. 

Gently Corey kissed him again and manoeuvred the blankets up over him. Kane turned onto his side and snuggle down into the blankets. “Sleep well, my love.”

Corey left his lover to sleep while he went back to his drawing. He pulled out the family tree book from the bureau as well as a clutch of pencils. Making sure his hands were clean from charcoal, he opened it to his page and smoothed down the thick paper. 

Sitting back down in his wing chair, lighting another candle to make it brighter, he set about transferring the sketch of Kane into the book. When his eyes were too tired to continue the fine pencil work, he set the book aside and joined Kane in bed. 

 

Over the next couple weeks, on the occasions Kane had fallen asleep before him, Corey continued to bring the mini portrait to life, ensuring the pencil strokes were the same as those in his own picture. He even aged up his own portrait, carefully altering the fine linework so the two boys looked at same age. Finally when he was happy with the drawing, he looked over his handiwork. Although if he was being honest, he would never be happy with it, because no one would be able to truly capture Kane as perfect as he was in life. Lastly, he carefully added to two lines of gold to join the two portraits. He smiled and left the book open to dry. They would be together forever.

THE END


End file.
